PitStop Prison
by ErinTenou
Summary: Haruka and Erin are a pair of illegal street racers that are sentenced to life at a local Tokyo Prison. Setsuna and Michiru the wardens of this prison are known for being the strictest in all Japan. Can these two help unleash their wild side?
1. Bus Ride

A sigh comes from a tall woman with short platinum blonde hair as she looks over at a woman a shorter then her. Her red eyes looking into dark forest green of the other woman,with boredom in her eyes.

"Yeah I know, this sucks, the trip...the clothes..." The smaller woman pulls at the orange jump suit "And going to jail for having fun and helping people. But you know if we didn't turn ourselves in they would fight till one side was dead." The taller woman nods and closes her eyes leaning back in the uncomfortable bus seat and pulls out her cigarette. She slips one in-between her lips and lights it taking a slow drag. The inhale if nicotine seeming to help gather the larger woman's thought. She holds out to offer it to the smaller woman, but a large, older woman comes over and yanks it out of the woman's hand along with the box.

"No smoking, you jackass. On the bus or in the prison." The red eye woman looks over at the shorter one confused and slightly offended by the invasion of her private space. The smaller blonde takes in the larger expression for a moment before turning towards the elder woman.

"I suggest you give those back to her..." The woman laughs as walks away towards the front of the both. Shortly the bus slows to a stop, the large annoying guard walks off the bus quiet. All the other prisoners filing out mindlessly fearing the rather of the woman. "No worries Erin we will get them back..." Erin nods as she stands she slides to the left out of the seat into the walk way. After pausing to make sure the smaller woman is behind her. Erin walks down the steps calmly onto concrete entry way, her shorter counter part close behind her. There is a high chain linked fence on either side separating walk way. Inmates pressed against fence, the mocking of the new inmates promptly falling silent as the tall blonde becomes full visible. Erin walks a few feet from the bus before she pauses looking over her shoulder at the smaller woman. The shorter woman looks around the yard slowly taking in the sight, behind Erin much like a wave at a baseball game. All the inmates fall to one knee and bow there heads.

"Huh, I be damned I owe you 20 bucks, didn't think it was true." The shorter blonde smiles patting Erin on the back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up in a guard tower two women stand with their arms across their chest. A thick jacket that lay over a sheer white blouse bunches slightly by the stomach under their breast. The pair standing watching the bus unload with mild interest. The pair running the highest security women's prison in all of Japan, had nefarious reputations as being strict. The aqua haired woman looks over at her taller counter part. As the prisoners line up along the fence silently without any kind problems much like cattle to slaughter.

"Looks the same old burglaries and such eh Setsuna?" Setsuna nods pushing some long dark green hair from her eyes the loose sleeve of her jacket sliding down slightly. Her red eyes looking down at the fair skinned woman,who obviously more comfortable in the hip hugging dark navy skirt then the other.

"Yes it does... "Setsuna looks over at the bus as the court yard falls silent,the two blonde woman get off the bus. _ Oh what is this...._"Well I have never seen that before." The smaller woman raises an eyebrow her deep blue eyes looking at her mocha skinned partner. The taller woman the most militarily traded of the two, unfazed by wearing the oddly weighted black belt. Hosteling two pistol one of which the handle is painted orange to make more noticeable then the other. A high voltage taser on the left hip next to the marked pistol. A large 7 inch hunter's knife on the right hip in front the other pistol. The heavy belt awkwardly hanging around the smaller woman's hips, the taller woman's belt pristine perfectly level across her waist right above her hips.

"What?" Setsuna points to the pair, having just the stepped off the bus, onto the entry way, the yard falling silent all kneeling shortly after.

"Those two, they step off the bus and look" Setsuna then points to the prison yard were all the previous yelling and mocking women are now silent and stare at the ground. "We are the wardens Michiru and they don't do that for us. Who are these women?" Michiru pulls out a manilla folder with the names of the new prisoners. She runs her finger down along the paper then taps it on a picture of the shorter blonde.

"Looks like the shorter one is Tenou Haruka and the other....Raghnall does not give a first name. Says they are car thieves, what are they doing in a maximum security prison?"

"Hmm, I think we should go find out what makes them so special...." Setsuna and Michiru turn and head down the steps of the guard tower. The pair walking down with ease the tower luckily only 2 stories high.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin looks over at the blonde, a small growl in the back of her throat as the large guard passes the pair.

"Relax just wait..." The guard comes back from from checking in the other inmates. The inmates all walking forward to be process. The elder woman makes a face of disgust at the pair before she smacks Erin in the stomach with her bayonet. Erin unaffected by the blow, having taken much worse through her live, the scars upon scars an obvious indication.

"Come on you lazy bitch move..."Erin just looks over at the woman then back to Haruka, eyes asking for some kind of decision from the blonde.

"Yeah go ahead." Erin smirks as she takes a step to her left to stand behind the guard, casting a huge shadow swallowing the guard. Erin reaches forward she places her cuffed hands on either side of the guard's neck. Erin drops her hands to the woman's shoulders as she pulls the linked chain against the woman's throat starting to choke the woman."...just don't..."

Haruka is to late, Erin jerks her left hand backwards using the chain to snap the guards neck with a large crack. Erin snickers as she lets the body fall to the ground. After a quick search of the dead guard's body Erin find her cigarettes and the hand cuff keys. Erin throws Haruka the two small keys under hand lightly. "Bro..." Erin gives Haruka a small one sided smirk as she puts a cigarette between her lips and lights it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna and Michiru get to the end of the stair case to see the guard laying on the floor, face down head turned the wrong way. Erin smoking,leaning idly on the chain link fence. Haruka removes the handcuffs her nimble fingers quickly working the small key in the locks.. Setsuna raises an eyebrow and looks at Michiru the pair silently deciding what action to take.

"I will go restrain them, you find out what the big deal is..." Michiru storms over towards the pair, both angry and impressed by them.

"Hey you, Carter come here." The woman's head shoots up to look at the warden, after a glance to Erin and Haruka who seem uninterested she stands and walks over to Setsuna.

"Yes warden?" Setsuna glances over at the other inmates not a one having even though of looking back up let alone stand. Setsuna looks in utter confusion before addressing Carter again.

"What is the big deal with those two.." Setsuna points to Erin and Haruka, the woman looks over at the others in the court yard. Setsuna watches in awe as 3 of the most well know serial killers of Japan whisper. They whispering to each other for a good five minutes Carter's eyes never leaving them. After a pause one gives Carter a nod into which Carter nods back before Carter clears her throat pulling at the collar of her jump suit.

"Thats the brothers warden, Haruka Tenou and Raghnall Haruka usually does all the talking."

"So Raghnall does not talk?"

"No and she can talk, but it is some odd language we have never heard of before. I don't thinking anyone has heard her say a word in English or Japanese over the last 10 years then have been racing. Well not anyone who is alive anyway"

"Yes their record says as much, what I don't understand is why they are in MY prison."

"Yes Warden, it is an odd...."

"Carter don't beat around the bush, the file is classified only my egotist father can do that."

Carter licks her lower lip looking over at the three women briefly.

"Look..."Carter looks around and back to the three women. "I will tell you but you won't believe me." Setsuna looks at Carter eyebrow arched in interest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru stops in front of the two women as she glares at them. Erin raises an eyebrow for a moment looking over the smaller woman. Deciding she is not worth her time Erin returns to her cigarette. Haruka on the other hand thought the woman was worth her full attention.

"Can we help you miss..." Haruka inquires looking Michiru up and down slowly, Michiru trying not to notice.

"Kaiou Warden Kaiou you understand." Haruka smiles, Michiru actually feeling herself relax at the woman's smile but pulls her face back together.

"Yes it is fundamental japanese after all..." Erin chuckles, Michiru's eyes narrow and slaps Haruka across the face . Erin's eyes shooting open from the sound of Haruka being slapped.

"I will not be disrespected that way..." Erin turns to look at the woman and growls. Michiru turns to Erin _ I can't let her know I am scared of her.._ "What are you looking at you over grown carrot..." Erin sneers as she reaches down with her right hand and wraps it around Michiru's neck. Erin's large tanned scarred hand an extreme contrast the Michiru's light blemish free skin. Fear quickly fills Michiru feels Erin's hand close around her neck and continuing to get tighter. Michiru instant trying to pull out of Erin's grip as she feels her feet leave the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The brothers turned themselves in when the fight started, to stop anyone else to get hurt"

"Hurt?"

"Yes the brother raced and the police chased them, but never caught the brothers. They destroyed millions worth of police and civilian."

"Wait these two are the ones that ran circles around my dad." Carter shakes her head yes quickly. "no wonder dad sealed it..." Setsuna smirks at her father's failure, after the death of her mother her mom. Her father made her live a constant boot camp, with different languages and training anything he could get her in.

"You said they turn themselves in? So city "leaders" were fighting to protect them?" Carter looks over her shoulder.

"Yes, warden that is all I can tell you..." Carter practically runs from the fence back to the ground were she was kneel. Setsuna shakes her head in confusion of how two women that raced cars gained some much respect and fear. _ Though they bested my ass of a dad.._ Setsuna smirks chuckling softly until she looks up, both her stomach and face dropping to the sight she turns around to.

Michiru dangling in the air Erin simply holding her like she is a doll. Setsuna curses as she runs full speed towards the group. She quickly unbuckles her small service pistol with the orange handle,knowing nothing else would effect the large woman.

"Drop her now or I will shoot." Setsuna shouts as she raises the service pistol. Erin ignores Setsuna's orders with a small smirk. _Damn it I have to be careful not to hit Michiru. _Setsuna stops setting her stance she waits for an opening. She hits Erin in the shoulder that holds Michiru,Erin snarls and lowers her arm slightly but no let go of Michiru. _What the hell kinda people are these two..._

_ "_Erin Erin I am ok drop her, Erin drop her..." Erin looks over at Haruka who is practically bouncing around the taller woman. Erin gives Haruka a look of confusion her grip loosen around Michiru's throat. Allowing Michiru to gasp for some air but not dropping Michiru. Michiru coughs as she continues to gasp for air and her vision clearing.

"Brawd 'ch 'n ddiball? Drawai 'ch!" **(Brother you sure? She hit you!)**

"Yes, yes put her down. I don't know what it is but I like her." Erin looks in total shock, not sure if Haruka is joking or not.

"Cara 'i? Brawd drawaist 'ch ben?"**(Like her? Brother did you hit your head?)**

"No now just drop her....." Erin sighs heavily casting a glance back at Michiru then into Haruka's eyes, Haruka giving Erin the sad puppy eyes. Erin groans then drops her, right on top of Setsuna. Erin snickers as Michiru gasps for air and coughing. Erin raises an eyebrow as she looks Setsuna up and down slowly,scanning the woman like some kind of cybernetic unit. Erin mapping every curve of Setsuna's body._ Hmm You know the one with long hair is not bad looking...._

"Get off me will you..."Erin smiles at the comment as she continues to watch the two wardens. _ Hmm she has guts too, maybe this prison is filled with total idiots._

"I am sorry I almost got choked to death.." Michiru gets off Setsuna as she wipes the dust from her skirt, Erin catching Setsuna's eye. _Guessing this one is Raghnall..._

"Sorry Ladies, Bro is very protective and all we have is each other so...." Setsuna walks over to Erin then stares at her,trying to evaluate the person rather then the name. Erin slowly blows out cigarette smoke as she looks down at Setsuna. _ Hmmmm interesting_

"Ah well you are big guy.." Setsuna whistles looking over Erin. "Hmm you have to be a good six and a half feet easy..." _ She is very fit too, I wonder what her hands would feel like on my..._ Setsuna shakes her head pushing the pervert thought line aside. _I need more sleep_

"6'8 Miss.." Setsuna turns to look at Haruka, her quickly scanning Haruka not register her as a threat Michiru and the other guards can not hand,

"Meioh, Warden Meioh, it seems you met my partner already..." Setsuna turns back to Erin _This one interesting...._Setsuna stands at the woman calmly before she grabs the cigarette from Erin's mouth. Erin snickersas she looks down at the woman with amusement before she snatches it back. Haruka casting Erin an odd look _What the? _ The taller woman would normally be dusting the woman off her shoes.

"Warden Meioh I would not do that ....." Setsuna takes it again, with a small smirk enjoying the game with her own amused look.

"Oh and why is that....."

"Erin doesn't like people getting her in her personal space."

"Not in her personal space huh?" Setsuna tosses it on the ground and puts it out, Erin looks down at the cigarette butt then Haruka. "She just here to us me to get to my father." Haruka arches an eyebrow looking over at Michiru in confusion.

"Her father?" Both Michiru and Setsuna look over at the blonde win disbelief.

"Yes her father......the commissioner?" Erin turns her glaze that was devouring the taller warden to her brother.

"Ddirprwywr? Wasn't e 'r guy a beunydd gwawchiedig amdanom?" **(Commissioner ? Wasn't he the guy that was always yelling at us?)** Setsuna looks over with a crooked smile.

"Gwawchia amdanat? Fu 'n dal adeilada cara ddyfrgist ag glas gwallt? " (** Yell at you? Was he tall built like a tank and have blue hair?")** Both Haruka and Erin's jaw drops looking at the woman.

"You...." Setsuna arches an eyebrow finding Haruka's surprise very funny compared to the sadistic smirk on Erin's.

"Yes so are you going to answer or gawk at me? If you going to gawk let me at least use you as a fly trap." Erin snickers as she finish the last bit of her cigarette and puts it out on the concrete.

"Warden? Ai Fi pinned 'ch a cilgwthiedig 'm balog i lawr 'ch gwddf , cystal fel balfali 'ch i fyny beth ydy 'r 'n waeth beth gwnaech? " **(Warden? If I pinned you and shoved my tongue down your throat, as well as you feel you up what is the worse thing you would do?) ** Haruka looks between Erin and Setsuna the two women obviously very interested in each other.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Beth nawn? hmmm Depends acha fel da ach." **What would I do? hmmm Depends on how good you are.)** Erin laughs as a large smirk slides across Setsuna's lips, Michiru looks between Setsuna and Erin as well.

"Ah Setsuna...."

"Cei drafodaeth " **(You got a deal)** Setsuna, slides her hand up along Erin's arm, both Michiru and Haruka stunned at their friends sudden behavior change. The two look at another of a moment before Erin grabs Setsuna's wrist and pins her to the fence with her hands above her head. Michiru about diving out of the way not to get hit by the pair, she stumbles into Haruka. Erin growls as she presses herself against Setsuna, her lips parting Setsuna's lips. Erin lets go of Setsuna's wrist placing a hand on Setsuna's hip the other on her thigh. Setsuna moans burying her hand into Erin's short hair and the other grabbing the taller woman's shoulder. Setsuna moans as she starts to battle Erin's tongue with her own,pretending not noticing Erin taking the keys from her hip. _ This woman is hot, you know I could really make out with her rather then just steal the keys...._ Setsuna wraps her right leg on Erin's hips, Erin slides her hand up Setsuna's leg. Setsuna purrs scratching the back of Erin's head as Erin's hand slides under her skirt along her upper thigh. Erin quirks an eyebrow as her fingers brush of the cold steel of the 9-mm handgun strapped to Setsuna's thigh about the handle about 2 inches from Setsuna's groin. _Oh....I like this woman even more...._

_ "_That's enough of this" Michiru steps away from Haruka's embrace she did not know she was in. Michiru unclips her taser, her face red. _ God that Haruka......._ Michiru looks over her shoulder again at the blonde blushing deeply. "Setsuna I have no idea what has gotten into you but..."

Michiru jambs the taser into Erin 's side, Erin pulls away from Setsuna and eyes narrow turning towards Michiru. "Jesus christ does nothing hurt her?"

"Not really....she always protected me when I was a kid she she kind has thick skin" Setsuna smirks licking her bottom lip as she pushes herself off the fence.

"Would been Raghnall if you would have left me alone...." Michiru's jaw drops at Setsuna's blunt comment.

"Setsuna...." Haruka clears her throat gaining the groups attention, Erin pull the taser needles from her side.

"Ladies I am not sure how you wish to proceed with this...." Erin looks over her shoulder at the inmates quickly getting bored of the group. Erin arches an eyebrow noticing they are still all kneeling. Erin waving off the inmates. The inmates disappearing almost instantly barely letting the dust settle.

Haruka looks up as the lights flicker on and off ,some farther inside the prison turn off completely.

"Damn it you have to be kidding me..." Haruka looks over at Setsuna with a raised eyebrow.

"Happens a lot huh?" Setsuna's shoulder sag in exhaustion, pinching the bridge of her nose, thinking of the endless problem.

"Yeah had 5 different repair guys out they can't figure it out." Haruka looks at Erin who looks up feeling Haruka's gaze on her. Then after briefly looking in Haruka's eyes she looks over her shoulder at the flickering and off light. Erin nods as she grabs Setsuna's knife off her left hip and taser from Michiru's belt on left. The two warden's attention currently taken by the smaller blonde, with a grin and a holding of the button on the taser Erin walks into the prison.

"Hey..." Michiru mumbles the pair noticing their missing weapons.

"Where is the main box?" Haruka asks leaning back against the chain link fence.

"Down the hall 3 doors to the left why?" Setsuna noticing Haruka''s gaze to see Erin's back,Erin heading down the courtyard.

"Relax she is going to fix your problem." Setsuna and Michiru look at Haruka like she is a fool.

"Yeah sure she is...." Setsuna runs off after Erin, leaving Michiru with Haruka, who presses Haruka into the fence pulling Haruka's hands behind her back handcuffing Haruka.

"You know I must admit,I don't mind my life time sentence with you are my warden." Michiru rolls her eyes, at the blonde.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_ I turn to Wisdom not my own for every battle _Erin sings in her head before she opens the door to the main board which takes up about all of the room. _You have known, My confidence lies with you _She quietly hums to herself as she cuts the wire with the knife and solders them together with the taser. Erin finishes soldering the last wire as Setsuna catches up to her. _Your love endures Your ways are good_

"Ok....drop the weapons..." Setsuna stands breathing heavily, Erin looks over her shoulder at Setsuna, flipping the main breaker as she turns around. _ You know this warden is hot and delicious she likes to play..._There is a small buzzing as all the lights one by one slowly come on. Setsuna blinks and looks around as every single light in the prison turns on. "What they hell kind of people are you two?" Erin smirks as she slides Setsuna's knife back in the holster letting her hand linger around the woman's hip. With a playful wink Erin walks back towards Michiru and Haruka to return the taser."We have had five different...." Setsuna looks over her shoulder at the retreating Erin "all day none of them....and she fixes it in 10 minutes ....with a knife and taser...."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Don't take compliments well I take it?" Haruka glancing back at Erin noticing the lights come on, Michiru having let her get off the fence and turn around.

"Compliment, yes it they were genuine I do, but calling me pretty is not going to get you in special with me," Haruka raises an eyebrow, leaning over slightly as Erin comes walking back.

"Ok can't compliment a beautiful woman, because she is the warden and there for I want in your pants...." Haruka looks over at Erin as Erin leans back against the fence "That does not make sense what you think Erin it make since?" Erin shakes her head no, tilting her head slightly as she hears Setsuna coming back down the walk way.

"Well suppose if the woman is shallow enough to think that is all someone would want from her then she is not a lady nor beautiful to me." Haruka smirking at Erin as Setsuna hand cuffs her, hands in front of her rather behind her back like Haruka's

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru stares at astonishment _I can't believe she just....wait she said I was beautiful...but....._ Setsuna clears her throat after looking at Erin from the corner of her eye, the pair smirking at each other.

"Lets get the bullet out of Raghnall's..."

"Erin...." Haruka stumbles almost falling over.

"What the hell Erin? You just meet this woman and tell her your first name? Are you feeling ok?" Erin glances over at Michiru then Haruka.

"Ach hun at chwedleua adawaist 'i daro 'ch. " ** (You are one to talk you let her hit you..)** Erin chuckles as Setsuna pulls her along towards the infirmary, Michiru following behind with Haruka. Who is in complete shock of Erin's response and change of behavior.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna and Michiru walk into the infirmary, Setsuna rolling her eyes and sighing heavily.

"Of course she would be gone...."Setsuna pauses looking over her shoulder at Michiru. "You can take Tenou else where if you wish..." Michiru gives Setsuna an odd look at her suggestive tone.

"No...." Michiru slowly answers as she takes a seat,pulling Haruka down in the near by chair. "I am ok thanks."


	2. Helping Hand

Erin sighs and leans back against the wall of the prison yard, she takes a deep breath exhaling the smoke slowly. Erin raises an eyebrow hearing some yelling around the corner of the yard. Officers running with their bayonets draw.

"Bro, you think we should help?" Erin looks over at Haruka thinking quietly for a moment.

"Gwisgi t dybied choelian m involved gwna 'ch?**"(****You don't think they will believe we are involved do you?)**Haruka leans against the wall watching the guards.

"I doubt it besides, do you want Warden Meioh to get hurt?" Erin pushes off the wall putting out her cigarette heading towards the commotion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna and Michiru are cursing as they battle with the inmates to separate the two groups.

"Enough ! Break it up!" Michiru screams pushing some of the woman back with the help of the guards and Setsuna.

"Damn it there has too be a way to stop these women."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka and Erin stop at the edge of the courtyard to see the huge group of inmates battling the guards and two wardens.

"Well this looks fun...." Haruka pats Erin on the shoulder before jogging into the group.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru and Setsuna blink in confusion as the group of fighting inmates stop instantly standing still.

"What the..." The pair raises an eyebrow as an inmate part to reveal Erin and Haruka standing not far away, the pair with their arms across their chest.

"They....." Michiru and Setsuna look at each other before heading towards to the two women.

Haruka laughs leaning on Erin, slowly standing up.

"I haven't had that much fun in forever." Erin snickers, raising an eyebrow when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Wardens" Erin turns around to face Michiru and Setsuna, the pair have blood on their uniforms obviously from hitting a few of the other prisoners.

"Tenou, Raghnall what have you two done!?" Erin looks down at her feet rubbing the back of her head.

"Warden we saw you needed help, thats all we did I swear." Michiru looks at Haruka then at Setsuna.

"So let me get this right, you two heard the fight over here and came over to help us? The wardens not the other inmates?" Michiru asks her arms across her chest, Erin looks at Haruka then Michiru.

"Yes Warden Kaioh could not live with ourselves if you got hurt." Michiru stares at Haruka looking over Haruka's expression trying to see if she is lying. Erin smiles at the pair walking off quietly toward the alley between block C and block D. Setsuna looks at Michiru for a moment, seeing the woman is preoccupied with Haruka. Setsuna follows Erin to the alley between the cell blocks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin looks up from lighting her cigarette hearing Setsuna walk towards her.

"Yes Warden?" Setsuna walks up to Erin staring at the woman, Erin just arching an eyebrow blowing smoke out the corner of her mouth.

"Why do you talk to me?" Erin smirks flicking the cigarette down the alley, before she grabs Setsuna's wrist and picks up Setsuna slamming her against the wall. Setsuna instinctively wrapping her legs around Erin's waist as Erin's mouth crushes over hers. The warmth of Erin's body seeping though the layers of clothing. Setsuna's body instantly feeling as if it was on fire, her heart racing as her mind tries to make sense of what is happening. Setsuna moans grabbing at the shoulder of Erin's uniform another dives into Erin's hair. As Erin's hand explore her body, Setsuna presses her self harder against the other woman wanting Erin to touch every inch of her skin. Craving Erin's touch wanting it more and more with each passing moment. Erin pulls her lips from Setsuna's, who tilts her head back exposing her neck to Erin. Erin starts to lick and suck at her neck, sending shivers through out the warden with each touch. "Raghnall....." Erin smirks ripping open Setsuna's blouse and jacket, Setsuna gasps in surprise. Her gasp of surprise quickly turns to a deep moan of lust as Erin begins to attack her nipples. Setsuna's nipples become painfully more erect with each lick of Erin's slick tongue or gaze of Erin's teeth. Setsuna gasps tilting her head back with her eyes closed. "Raghnall stop...." Erin pauses looking up at the crimson eyed woman,not sure what to do.

_ What is wrong with me, why did I stop? What is it about her?_

Setsuna pants heavily looking down at Erin licking her bottom lip. _ God I want her to fuck me but I can't let her know that I want her so badly...._ Erin looks into Setsuna's eyes filled with desire and need, with that simple glance she knows that thought the woman's lips say no. Setsuna really wants more,Erin slides a hand along the inside of Setsuna's thigh, slowly sliding her hand higher up Setsuna's thigh feeling Setsuna's racing pulse beneath her fingers. Setsuna moan leaning forward burying her face into Erin's neck sucking and biting Erin's throat. Erin smirks when she feels the cold metal a 9mm pistol strapped to the outside of Setsuna's thigh._ Oh....I like this women even more......maybe she has enough balls to play my game. _Erin purrs her fingers sliding across Setsuna's clitoris, Setsuna bites Erin's shoulder as her hips buck "God.....Raghnall...." Erin smirks as she continues to flick her tongue across Setsuna's nipples as she slides fingers into the bronze woman. Slowly exploring Setsuna's warmth as she softly bites Setsuna's nipples with a small growl. _ God what is wrong with me I shouldn't let this happen I can't let an inmate have control over me._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Warden I have no agenda, I admit I am attracted to you Warden Kaioh, but you made yourself perfectly clear in your office you want nothing to do with me." Michiru eyes Haruka for a moment trying to decide what to do with the blonde.

"Fine, thank you for your help." Michiru chews on her bottom lips _ I have to get away from her I am too close I want to kiss her but I am in the middle of the yard._ "But next time Tenou don't get involved we can handle ourselves." Michiru turns on her heels and marches off, bitting her lower lip. _ Thank god I don't think I could be that close any longer with out kissing her._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

There had not been anymore brawls in the yard, rumors of Erin and Haruka being on the warden's payroll kept anyone from even thinking of another revolt.

"So you want to see if maybe they are not around so we can work out?" Erin finishes her cigarette putting it out on the ground and nods.

Michiru had been avoiding Haruka to figure out why she was effected so by the blonde. Setsuna tried as well but had secretly kept having sex with Erin. Setsuna thought perhaps it was lust but over the month the two wardens tried to figure out their feelings towards the two inmates. Setsuna has determined it was not simple lust and Michiru it is not a simple crush.

"You feeing any different Michiru?" Michiru frowns and shakes her head no.

"It is not hard to avoid them, they either in their cell, working out in the yard or helping with construction. I don't know I still have the same urge to grab Haruka by the collar and kiss her, how about you Setsuna?"

"Yeah I am in the same boat, so we know it is not just a little crush. I am hoping it is just lust because frankly they are the hottest prisoners we have had..." Setsuna and Michiru continue walking along the courtyard slowly."But I know it's not" Michiru looks at Setsuna with shock at her friends off handed confession, but before she can comment, some inmates run past them yelling.

"Come on hurry up..." Michiru raises an eyebrow at the herd of women running towards the corner of the yard. Setsuna grabs one of the women.

"Hey what is going on?"

"Tenou and Raghnall are working out Warden." The woman slips from Setsuna's grasp

"They are working out, how does that matter...." Setsuna and Michiru quietly walk over towards the large group.

Haruka yawns as she stops on her 250th bench press of 175lbs; Erin stops as well with a weight of 225lbs. Haruka starts to idly bounce in place as Erin stretches. Erin and Haruka had long ago stripped themselves of the hot stuffy prison uniforms, the pair is topless, well Erin is, Haruka is wearing an undershirt.

"Oi Haruka? What are we doing today?" Haruka walks over towards the center of the small gym area,

"Grappling?"

"No mats..."

" Sparing?"

"Full contact or tap?"

"Full contact you always complain you can't feel the taps," Erin laughs as she takes opposite side of Haruka.

Setsuna and Michiru quietly walk to the front of the large group. They both turn bright red, Erin's back is to the pair, but you can see her muscles outlines by the various tattoos of assorted well known gangs. Setsuna smirks watching Erin move about, remembering the feel of Erin's hands on her body and the feel of the larger woman's body pressing her against the cold brick wall. _ God what is wrong with me_

"Oh Christ...." Michiru covers her mouth as the two charges at each other, exchanging blows. Haruka managing to nail Erin in the jaw.

"You little bugger..." The two women got back to exchanging blows. The pair landing equal hits.

Setsuna and Michiru's nose start to bleed, as they watch the sweaty pair. The sparing continues for another hour or so. The pair evenly matched, they stop breathing heavily hands on their knees.

"I hope one day we get a mat, so we can do some grappling." Erin laughs tossing Haruka her shirt before snatching up her clothes. She slides her undershirt over her head before she turns around, freezing at the sight of the two Wardens. Haruka laughs before looking over at Erin. "Erin come on what is so..." Haruka notices Erin's gaze, Haruka looks in that direction. The crowd is gone; the pair is staring at the wardens. Erin swallows hard, not sure what to do.

"Haruka...you go first I will follow you...."

"You sure?"

"Hey you only follow me on the road not the ground now go..." Haruka looks at Erin one more time. Haruka sprints off, flying past Setsuna and Michiru. Erin smirks at Setsuna before she runs off a few seconds later. Setsuna and Michiru turn around to run after the pair. But in a short amount of time they loose sight of them. The two women slow down and eventually stop to catch their breath.

"God those two are fast...." Setsuna wipes the blood from under her nose.

"Why do you think they ran?" Michiru cleans herself up as well,

"No idea..." Setsuna looks around the yard for a moment. "Carter!" the young woman comes jogging over to the pair, pushing some brown hair out of her eyes.

"Yes Warden?"

"You know why Tenou and Raghnall ran?"

"Yes Warden, something about acting wrong the first day. That you are avoiding them, so they think you are going to put them in the box..." Michiru looks at the inmate then Setsuna.

"They think they are in trouble?"

"Yes Warden, they are not in trouble?" Setsuna and Michiru laugh.

"No they are not in trouble. Do you know where they would run off too?" Carter shakes her head no.

"Wherever they hide, no one can find them. We have been trying to find out where, for the last month. They hide every night till early morning that makes sure their cell is really empty. They have to be eating there to. Because they are never in the mess hall..." Michiru sighs.

"Thank you Carter..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two women are breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. The pair is sitting on the bed in Michiru's room.

"Erin you sure they will not find us up here? The inmates I can understand, but this is their home..."

"I know, but I have never seen them up before dark..." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking over at Erin confused.

"How do you know that?" Erin smirks at Haruka who's jaw drops " Oh my god with Meioh? Who long have you two been?'

"Since our 3rd day here, about a month now..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna and Michiru walk up the stairs to their live in office

"Why is this so complicated?"

"If it was anyone else but an inmate it would not matter...." Setsuna shakes her head as she unlocks the door. "We can at least give them their own training room to keep the likely hood of a riot down..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin looks up as she hears the door open.

"Fuck...." Haruka and Erin sprint out Michiru's room, darting behind some dummies wearing various uniforms of pervious wardens.

"Never come up before dark huh?'

"Hey close your mouth and open your eyes...."

Setsuna walks to her room and tosses her jacket on the bed.

"I don't know Michiru why don't we just tell them?" Michiru shifts through her desk.

"What are we suppose to do? Just walk up to them and tell them we want them?" Erin motions to Haruka as they quietly sneak along the wall towards the door. After finding the orange folder she was looking for, Michiru heads to her room as well.

"In a way I guess; tell them we think we love them. Hell I don't know..." Michiru sits down on her bed. She pauses as her eyes catch an orange shirt, sticking out from under her bed.

"Setsuna..." Michiru then notices her bed smells strongly of the pair.

"What? Michiru, cause I am stumped too..." Erin and Haruka slowly open the door, slipping out, carefully closing the door behind them.

"Wonder who they were talking about...." Erin sighs putting her inter-winded hands together behind her head.

"No clue but they are some lucky bastards..." the pair continues idly walking back towards the courtyard.

"You sure it is men, could be a woman remember Warden Meioh went on a date with Jessica. Erin glances over at Haruka.

"That was one date, not a relationship. I am not that lucky, you maybe but I am not. Besides I am just her fuck buddy anyway."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna walks into Michiru's room and stops as Michiru holds the top to a uniform.

"Where..." Setsuna stumbles back into to the doorframe. "They were here?" Setsuna feels the cloth "It is still warm, they were in here when we walked in...." Michiru looks at Setsuna for a moment.

"We can't run after them we are the wardens after all." Setsuna smiles and looks at Michiru.

"Yes but the top of their uniforms gives us a reason to call them up here..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin climbs up to the top bunk and grabs a cigarette, Haruka rubs her bare arms.

"Man I am cold...." Erin lights up the cigarette and exhales slowly, looking down at Haruka.

"Ah probably left it at the practice gym, don't worry I am sure we can get it tomorrow...." Haruka closes the cell door and flops back on her bed.

"Yeah not like we are going anywhere." The pair laughs then arch an eyebrow as a pair of guard comes to their cell door. "Ah it is locked I promise..." The guard glares at the pair.

"No you smart ass the Wardens want to see you." Haruka looks at Erin with panic, Erin just rolls her eyes.

"Easy it does not mean anything...could be our new cell assignment..." Erin jumps from the bed to stand next Haruka. They face the bars and put their hands behind their backs as the guards cuff them. Erin drops and puts out the remains of the cigarette.

Michiru and Setsuna look up from their desk as the pair is placed in the chairs in front of them. Erin raises an eyebrow, as she looks the pair. _Why is Setsuna not wearing.... oh yeah her new boyfriend, Guess I she will not need me anymore_

"I am going to ask you one time Raghnall..." Erin looks over at Michiru. "What were you and Tenou's uniform tops in my personal room?" Erin looks down then over at Haruka. Haruka just takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"We were hiding up here Warden, it seems to be the only place the other inmates do not find us..." Michiru and Setsuna look at each other.

"Why are the inmates chasing you? " Setsuna grins knowing perfectly well why they chase them.

"Ah when we work out at the gym Warden...." Haruka looks at Erin again. Erin then looks up at Setsuna before speaking

"Warden I know the manner in which we choose to use the gym is not proper but it is much more comfortable" Michiru raises an eyebrow.

"Oh and how would that be?"

"I am in an undershirt and Erin is topless Warden." Setsuna clears her throat, trying to hide a blush.

"You two found you can not use the gym properly unless in that state of dress." Erin stares at the floor.

"Warden we can use the equipment in another state of dress but tend to get over heated quickly." Setsuna looks over at Michiru, before leaning over to whisper something in her ear.

"Just go with me on this ok?" Michiru nods as Setsuna sits back up "If we were able to create a gym of your own would that be better? If your behavior continues in this manner I will have a riot in a short time. We have some old cells we can convert for you. But you will have to work off the cost..." Erin and Haruka look at each other.

"Yes Warden we understand, but why go to that extent for us?" Haruka asks confused looking at Erin.

"That is not important, since you two like to hide up here so much. In order pay back the cost of the gym. You will do personal chores for me and Warden Kaiou you understand," Erin and Haruka bend down and whisper among them selves.

"Hey it is better then construction and you get to be around Setsuna, who knows you may have a shot."

"Haruka are you insane? I can't be around her, I always am pinning her against a wall and fucking her. I think I am in love with her. God knows what I will do if she just wants me as a fuck buddy I can't handle that . Besides I have seen Warden Michiru check you out at the gym, I am pretty sure she got a nose bleed." Haruka smacks Erin's shoulder.

"Don't lie to me."

"Why the hell would I do that...?"

"Ok ok fine we are both on the same page we both want them but I am worried I will loose control. Then you don't want to get your heart broken. But even if it is for a few weeks it is better then nothing." Erin looks over at Haruka then she sits up looking at Setsuna and Michiru.

"Fine, you have a deal, can I go back to my cell now?" Setsuna smiles.

"No you may not Raghnall I have chores for you...." Erin raises an eyebrow as Setsuna removes her cuffs her and leads her from the room. Michiru stands and walks over to Haruka leaning over as she also removes her cuffs , _damn it damn it damn it_

"I love you..." Michiru freezes and looks at Haruka. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck you idiot you fucking idiot...._ Raises an eyebrow as she pulls Haruka up.

"You know, I suppose that is the first time anyone told me they loved me for making them wash my car...."_Ah god damn it, Haruka you idiot, damn it why did I blurt that out, I have never been nervous around a woman before.... god I am an idiot, I am so screwed, so she is going to hold it over your head and use it as a threat._ Michiru guides Haruka down the stairs and towards her car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin stumbles and grunts as Setsuna pushes her into the prison bus, the warden smirks pressing against the woman.

"Now Raghnall what where you really doing in my office?" Setsuna smirks running her hand a long Erin's chest.

"Hiding from you." Setsuna raises an eyebrow,bites and pulls on Erin's lower lip.

"Hiding from me?" Setsuna smirks, biting Erin's neck. "Why would you do that...." Erin pushes Setsuna back her face placid, Setsuna frowns at the look on Erin's features. "Erin..."

"Warden, I can't be your fuck buddy anymore...." _ She thinks she is just my fuck buddy......well that is all we have ever done...._ Setsuna frowns holding back some tears, stepping away from Erin.

"Fine," Setsuna pauses face getting cold "Raghnall since you are such a fix it god, tune up and repair everything you can." Erin gives her an odd look._ Did I upset her? "_No I am not leaving you along, you think I am that stupid." Setsuna walks onto the bus and takes a seat, rolling the key on her finger. "If you run, I will run you over, you understand?" Erin nods. "Good now your tools are in the black shed next you. At least, have no less the engine tuned by dinner which is...." Setsuna looks at her watch "4 hours, you fail not dinner..." Erin looks up at the bus then Setsuna then the bus. _ She really thinks that is all I want is sex..._

Erin grumbles as she walks onto the bus, Setsuna raising an eyebrow watching her. _ I mean she is...god better then...but...just seeing her makes me smile. Do I love her? Ah come on Erin you are a murderer, she just likes the bad boy angle..._

"Think...diesels...German. "Erin pauses and pulls a level, which open the hood. "There it is..." Erin strips off her undershirt and pants so she is only in a pair of black boxers, before she goes to the shed to start work.

"Do you always work in your underwear?" Setsuna smirks as she watches Erin.

"Only when I have clothes I can not stain..." Erin climbs onto the hood of the bus and sits passenger side of the engine compartment. Giving Setsuna a nice view of her thorough the window. "VW...late 90s..." Erin continues to mumble to herself as she works. _I don't know what to do now if I touch her, she will think I just want to fuck....but I am just so happy to see her...._ Setsuna continues to watch the blonde with a soft smile. _ Will she run like the others..._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Haruka continues to mentally curse herself as she removes her uniform top and starts to wash Michiru's car. Michiru smiles as she watches Haruka,wash her car._ Remind me to thank Setsuna for this..._

"Careful don't miss a spot..." Haruka sighs and goes back to the spot she did before Michiru smirking as she checks Haruka out. _God now she hates me, why else would she do this to get me wet and ogle me yeah right, come one Haruka make it fun like Erin...wax on...wax off...wax on, wax off _Haruka chuckles to her self-hearing Erin saying that in a horrible Chinese impression. After 3 hours of washing waxing and buffing Haruka shivers because she is soaked to the bone. Michiru looks up at her and stands holding out a thick wool blanket. Haruka quickly grabs it and wraps it around herself. _Michiru you are alone no one is around.... just do it... _Michiru stands in front of Haruka rubbing her sides to help warm the woman. _Ok count of 3 ...1...2...3..._Michiru tilts up Haruka's head and leans forward kissing her softly. Haruka stares in shock for a moment till she feels Michiru's arm around her neck. Michiru presses herself against Haruka the two bundled in the same blanket. Haruka returns the kiss her tongue teasing Michiru's lips; Michiru relaxes against the other woman opening her mouth her tongue battling with Haruka's. _See she did not freak...now lets see if she will try to use me as a golden goose.... I can't get attached to quickly...._ The two part breathless, Haruka just looking at Michiru as if she would disappear.

"Warden I...." Michiru puts a lip to Haruka's lips.

"When it is just me and you it's Michiru." Haruka smiles and leans her forehead against Michiru's.

"But what about Erin there is no way I can not tell her...." Michiru closes her eyes and lays her head against Haruka's shoulder.

"It is ok, this was Setsuna idea to keep you guys close to us..."

"Guys? You mean..."

"Yes looks like Erin kissing Setsuna that morning woke something, and about in the office..."

"Oh god I am sorry."

"I love you too... Haruka 's mouth moves but not a sound leaves her throat. "Come on lets get you in some dry clothes and fed." Haruka walks along side Michiru.

"But what about all the inmates in the cafeteria?

"Well you and Erin conveniently made it so everyone does not expect you to be there. So you can eat upstairs with us..." Haruka about wants to jump for joy, but as they near the courtyard, she looks down at the ground and sags her shoulder, but has a large grin on her face from ear to ear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna yawns and sits up as her watch beeps.

"Hmm, well it is time..." She walks off the bus, towards the front of the bus. She looks at the engine compartment, and raises an eyebrow. "Raghnall..." Erin slides out from under the bus her whole body covered in black, dust, grease and oil. Setsuna laughs as she steps back. Erin stands up confused, then she shakes her head and a cloud of black dust come off of her, but she still looks pitch black.

"What is so funny?" Setsuna shakes her head. _ She may look like a monster but she is hot and really gentle._

"You are Raghnall, are look like a chimney swept from the early 90s.." Erin snorts, yet again more dust.

"It is a diesel, it leaks oil so I get goo-y...." Setsuna smiles, then picks up Erin's clothes.

"Alright lets see how it runs...." Setsuna walks up the driver's seat and cranks the bus up, but she hears just a small buzzing. Setsuna looks down at the instrument panel, with an arched eyebrow She then leans out of the bus' door. "Raghnall shut the hood and come get on the bus." Erin closes the hood and jogs over to the bus, again leaving dust with every step._ I have been with a lot of women, none of them were near this strong or collected.. _Setsuna smirks, as she looks Erin up and down, the woman to busy listening to engine. " Raghnall..." Erin looks over at Setsuna. "You did well, now back to the office..." Erin grumbles as she heads back towards the prison, leaving little puff of black dust with each step. _ Do I love her?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka falls out of her chair laughing when Erin comes into the room.

"Christ man what did she make you do..."

"Two words prison bus...." Setsuna comes up behind Erin and moves her forwards,

"Yes Raghnall fixed the bus..." Michiru raises an eyebrow at Setsuna,

"Like it does not make that weird noise..."

"No more like sounds like new just quiet buzz fix," Erin grumbles as Setsuna keeps pushing Erin ahead into her bathroom she can't help but laugh again at the dirty Irishwoman. "Ok Raghnall clean yourself off, I will see about food..." Setsuna tosses Erin's uniform in the bathroom before she walks backs to the office with Michiru. Where she flops down in the chair.

"Setsuna what's wrong, why are you out here instead of in there with her?" Setsuna snorts.

"Easy for you to say Michiru it comes naturally to you. All I have done is fuck her, I do not want her thinking that is all I want. Besides usually when I go on a date or take a girlfriend they are psycho like Jessica. Not to mention dad... " Haruka almost chokes on her food but swallows. "What is so funny Tenou?"

"Erin says that all the time, anytime I go to get her a date, she tells me she rather have a flesh eating virus then go out with the brainless, meek woman that hang around the racing circuit. Hell I can't even remember when Erin last had a girlfriend...she was in her early teens I think."

"See Setsuna Erin is just as awkward as you, you will be fine." Setsuna rolls her eyes and puts her arms across her chest."I am sure if you talk to her she will stop thinking she is just your fuck buddy, how long have you been?"

"3rd day they got here after the riot" Setsuna sighs leaning forward on the desk and closing her eyes. "I can't keep my hands off her..."

"I have a way to ends this..." Haruka gets up and opens the door to the bathroom. "Erin."

"Aye?" Haruka turns to look at the other two women.

"Can you hear her ok?" Both women nod. "Erin going to have yell back to me, but what was it you said you would worry about doing with theses chores?"

Erin rolls her eyes. "Stupid Haruka mocking me..." Erin takes a deep breath and shouts back to Haruka. "Not wanting to be just her fuck buddy. Careful you do not upset Warden Kaiou doing this. "

"What do mean?"

"Ah come on Haruka you just want a laugh. You know what it is. Sit down before Warden Kaiou sees you."

"No come on I have made a bet with one of the inmates...." Erin grumbles and rolls her eyes.

" Fine I am worried, all I have done is fuck her for the last month,happy now? I think I love her to make things worse. I rather do a clean cut then take a chance telling her" Erin grumbles. "Ah man.... I have become the negative of myself can't get this shit off it is going to take forever...." Haruka walks back over and sits in her chair going back to her food. Michiru and Setsuna stare at Haruka.

"How..."

"Erin is very frank, and....never lies, another reason she does not talk...much"

"She doesn't' lie, never once?" Haruka shakes her head no.

"If someone can not handle the truth about himself or herself then Erin wants nothing to do with them." Haruka takes a mouthful of food chewing and swallowing before continuing. "You know it is going to take hours for her to get that stuff off by herself...." Setsuna looks over at Haruka with an odd look.

"Ah for Christ sake Setsuna get in there or else I will taser you." Michiru raises her taser and points it at Setsuna.

"Don't you dare, I can still beat you in a fist fight..." Michiru looks over at Haruka.

"Tenou if you would be so kind...." Haruka nods and pulls Setsuna from the chair and drags her towards the bathroom.

"Tenou let go of me..." Michiru stands up walking over to the two women.

"Setsuna, stop being a baby." Michiru and Haruka push Setsuna into the bathroom," It is possible for someone to love you and not be crazy or trying to get to your father." Haruka holds the door while Michiru gets a chair to jamb it against the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OI Haruka is that you?" Setsuna stands still just staring at form in the shower. "Haruka you bastard, I am so going to kick your ass later, what if Warden Meioh heard me? When did you get all friendly with Warden Kaiou the sudden?"

Setsuna swallows and chews on her lip, she looks at the door then the shower. "Haruka you have all the luck with women...man these damn grease, AH HA a found a patch of skin...." Setsuna giggles. _Setsuna come on Michiru took a leap you need to as well...Erin seems different Michiru could be right_ Setsuna takes a deep breath and starts to remove her clothes.

"Man. I am going to be here all night getting this stuff off...." Erin curse as she continues to scrub her arms, having managed to get her forearms clean. "God my back is going to take forever..."Setsuna pulls the door open and steps into the shower. _ Just talk to her.....sure _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Haruka smiles at Michiru

"Warden Kaiou...." Michiru puts a finger to Haruka's lips.

"What did I tell you about when we are alone." Haruka takes her hand kissing Michiru's palm.

"Sorry Michiru, about Erin attacking you...." Michiru smiles as she returns to her seat to finish her dinner,

" It is ok, I was very protective over my little sister...." Haruka looks over at Michiru and raises an eyebrow.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes 4 actually and 1 brother I came from a big family, Setsuna is an only child, kind of feel bad for her."

"Why is that having siblings is not always good." Michiru puts her bowl down and looks over at Haruka.

"No Setsuna's dad was a policeman, she was always groomed and polished to be a strong police woman. But still a well groomed proper lady, he is now the commissioner of all Tokyo armed forces."

"Ouch living his life through his daughter...."

"Yeah, he was very angry when she came out to him he disowned her." Haruka hisses and frowns. "Lot of people have dated her just to get close to her father, she went from no love to a lot only for it to be fake."

"I hate people like that, use others or force others to do things they do not want."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin arches an eyebrow looking over her shoulder feeling a burst of cool air. She sees nothing and just shrugs it off not giving it farther thought.

"God Haruka I swear if Warden Setsuna heard I am going to hang you by your toes...."

"Why is me hearing that so bad?" Erin whips around eyes huge as she sees Setsuna behind her. Erin stands speechless for a few moments.

"You are beautiful...and your are nude...and wet from the shower.... arrrg gods why do you torture me...." Setsuna walks over and lays her head against Erin's chest wrapping her arms around Erin's waist and presses her body to the other woman. "Wa......War....War...den..."_ Come on Erin collect yourself you have seen her nude before....mostly._

"You know Haruka and Michiru are right about you..." Setsuna stands on her toes and kisses Erin softly. _Oh my god fuck...she is kissing me what do I ..._Erin closes her eyes and returns the kiss leaning down and wraps her arms around Setsuna's hips. _Fuck it I can't resist the feel or taste of her skin_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Michiru collects their plates before placing then on a near by cart. Haruka smiles as she stand and walks over to the woman. Michiru gives Haruka an odd look as Haruka wraps her arms around Michiru's waist kissing her passionately. Michiru raises an eyebrow before putting her arms around Haruka's neck. Returning the kiss moaning softly as Haruka's tongue slides past her lips, Michiru buries a hand into Haruka's hair. Haruka pulls Michiru close, sliding her hand up along Michiru's back. Michiru shivers slightly before breaking the kiss and tugging Haruka's bottom lip. Michiru smiles and pulls away from a confused Haruka.

"Oh no you have a long way to go Tenou...." Haruka smirks.

"Oh really? How much more?"

"Sorry telling you would be cheating." Haruka makes a pouting face then jump straight up in the air as a loud siren sounds.

"What the hell was that?" Michiru curses under her breath.

"It is the escape alarm, all the cells are locking down and they are sealing the building." Michiru goes over to her desk to pull up the security screen.

"So what do...?"

"Don't worry Haruka, we have access cards" Michiru kisses Haruka on the cheek "you are coming with us besides..." Michiru pats Haruka's stomach "Got work for your meal"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna moans as Erin presses her against the cold tile and Erin slides her tongue into Setsuna's mouth Erin wraps and unwraps her tongue around Setsuna's as she slides her hands up, brushing the outside of Setsuna's breast. Setsuna moans breaking the kiss, Erin slowly kisses her way down Setsuna's neck only stopping for a moment to whisper into Setsuna's ear.

"You have to be a dream, no woman of such strength and beauty would let me this close..." Setsuna puts her hands in Erin's hair. _Oh god I have to stop this before it goes to far..._Setsuna groans pressing her self against Erin. _I don't want her to just be a fuck buddy .How can a woman who almost chocked me to death be so gentle. _ Erin shift slight putting her right hand on the tile next to Setsuna's head to hold herself up as encircles a nipple with her fingertips Setsuna moans her body craving more but Erin moves her touch just out of reach.

"Erin stop please...."Erin stops looking up at Setsuna,Erin's look of annoyance turning one of confusion seeing pain in Setsuna's eyes. _I have never seen her..._ Erin stops and steps back as Setsuna calms herself down taking a few breaths. "Erin...." Setsuna steps closer to Erin placing a hand on Erin's cheek. " Erin I am sorry..." Erin raises an eyebrow even more confused, Setsuna sighs and closes her eyes as she lays her head on Erin's chest. The shower raining down on the pair, Erin slowly puts her arms around Setsuna's waist.

"Ah...."

"Erin I love you..." Erin tenses jumping to attention like a well trained solider.

"Wha...." Setsuna looks up with a soft smile, putting a finger to Erin's lips.

"Erin since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were different. I thought it was just lust, you are handsome,smart,calm perfect. But..." Setsuna lightly kisses Erin's lips, the taller woman still stunned. "Just seeing you brings a smile to my lips, I feel empty when you are not around. Please don't leave me, if it means never making love to you again fine I don't care." Erin looks down at Setsuna, Setsuna's head on her chest with her eyes closed. Erin softly strokes Setsuna's back as the alarm sounds, neither of the women seeming to hear it.

"Meioh..." Setsuna looks up slight fear in her eyes, which melts away quickly when she sees the soft smile on Erin's face. "You stopped.....you stopped me, I know you crave that release. That pleasure, but you still stopped and now tell me you will give it all up? Just because of me?" Setsuna smiles softly kissing Erin's chest.

"Erin I love you, I am sorry for the last month I just have been used so much I couldn't or want to believe that someone may actually just want me. Not my father or body, please don't call me Meioh anymore just Setsuna." Setsuna frowns sliding her hand into Erin's, linking their fingers together. "It actually hurts for you to call me that."

Haruka comes running into the bathroom and slides across the floor to the other side.

"Ah shit." Haruka puts her hands up waiting to hit the wall but blinks not feeling anything, Erin has step out of the shower to grab Haruka by the collar stopping her a few inches from the wall. Haruka laughs nervously as Erin lets her go. "Thanks.... hey Erin now you look like a Dalmatian." Erin shakes her head and walks over past Michiru who stares at her as she walks by._ Damn it Haruka one nice romantic moment I have with a woman and you destroy it by sliding across the bathroom floor like a puppy on ice. _Michiru shakes her head before she sticks her head in the shower.

"Come on Setsuna it is D block again...and your...."Michiru looks over at Erin who is pulling her pants over her boxers. "Prisoner is not much for modesty" Setsuna glares at Michiru.

"Shut up and get out we are close but not that close." Michiru shakes head.

"You are to uptight Setsuna.... maybe we should get Erin and Haruka their cars and take a ride?" Both Erin and Haruka stop what they are doing and stare at Michiru.

"What about the Akritai"

"What about my Saleen?" Michiru looks over at the pair before heading towards the door.

"My you two have good hearing when it comes to cars...." Erin snorts and pulls her undershirt over her head. Michiru and Haruka leave the bathroom; Erin grabs the handle as she tries to button the uniform,

"Where do you think you are going?" Erin looks over the shower Setsuna walking out, nude; Erin coughs and quickly looks at the floor.

` "Ah...outside..." _God this woman is beautiful_

"Why...." Erin continues to stare at the floor as Setsuna dries her hair.

"So you can get dressed...." Setsuna wraps the towel around herself, stopping in front of Erin.

"Now how am I suppose to do that with out you here?" Erin blinks and looks over at the smirking woman. _Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like this?_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Haruka sighs and leans against the wall impatiently.

"Why are we waiting again?"

"You want to take on over 200 inmates with out Erin or Setsuna?" Haruka shakes her head no, A few moments later the bathroom door opens, Erin holding the door for Setsuna, Michiru looks over at Erin who is bright red and looking towards the floor. Michiru grabs Setsuna's arm whispering in her ear.

"Setsuna what did you make the poor woman do?" Setsuna smiles Erin making her way to the group.

"Made her dress me..." Michiru looks at Erin then Setsuna.

"Aw that was cruel. "

"Yeah but." Setsuna looks over at Erin and Haruka. "Raghnall Tenou outside...." Haruka looks confused but follows her larger counter part. Setsuna waits for the door to close before turning back to Michiru "She a feather light touch, she never strayed but my whole body had goose bumps. Not to mention is loved every second of it" Michiru laughs and pats Setsuna on the back.

"Well Setsuna, congrats you now officially have the strong and silent type..." Setsuna gives Michiru an odd look as they join Haruka and Erin outside.

"Right, ok Tenou Raghnall you two are coming with us, you are to aid in the silencing of the riot, you are to be our body guards you understand." Setsuna smirks at Erin as she briefly looks up.

"Yes Warden..." Haruka and Erin mimic each other.

"What is the bid deal about block D?" Michiru looks over at Haruka.

"D block is our highest security level, for extreme offenders. Mostly murders..."Michiru grabs Haruka's arm and Setsuna Erin's.

"Oh that sounds fun..."Haruka leans over to whisper into Erin's ear. "What she makes you do?" Erin smirks and looks over at Haruka.

"My secret."


	3. Role Reversal

Michiru raises an eyebrow as they enter the cellblock and all the correction officers are on the ground, the inmates with their weapons.

"Well this does not look good...." Erin looks over at Haruka then starts to walk towards the down officers.

"What is Raghnall doing?"

" She is going to collect the wounded Warden..."

Erin walks over to an officer right at an inmate's feet, She bends down to pick the woman up, the inmate breaks a bayonet over Erin's head as she stands back up with the officer on her shoulder. Erin looks at the woman, well through her rather. Erin shakes her head no slowly.

"Aw did I hurt you, you over grown ape?' Erin smirks at the woman, grabs her by the throat and snaps her neck.

"Ow, Erin never handled disrespect well" Setsuna and Michiru look at each other.

"Did she just kill that woman?" Haruka nods

"Yes, she loathes disrespect, even more so when others get injured."

"Raghnall!! Get back here." Erin looks at the inmates one last time before heading towards Setsuna dragging the two injured officers with her. Erin stops in front of Setsuna setting the two officers against the near by fence. "Raghnall what is wrong with you ? You can't just kill someone like that." Erin looks at Setsuna then Haruka.

"Ah Warden Meioh, she considered it self defense." Setsuna looks at Michiru, the aqua haired woman looking at Haruka.

"Fine, but no more killing anyone,I need the inmates to be alive." Michiru looks at Erin, to make sure she understands, Erin just nods to show her understanding. "Haruka can you keep your brother in check?"

"Yes Warden." Haruka grabs Erin's arm leading the taller woman towards the group of inmates.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka pats Erin on the shoulder as the pair stop a few feet from the group of inmates.

"Ok Erin try not to kill anyone else ok? If not for me for Setsuna ok?" Erin gives Haruka a glance from the corner of her eye.

"Aye, yes brother" Haruka smiles playfully punching Erin in the stomach.

"Good then lets go have fun."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru and Setsuna raise an eyebrow as the pair charge full speed into the large group of inmates. Michiru and Setsuna turn pale when there is no movement from the group after a few moments.

"Maybe we should.." As Setsuna and Michiru take a step towards the group hand on their guns. Inmates start to running away and various directions, Michiru and Setsuna staring in shock. As Haruka and Erin pounce on the fleeing inmates, Erin snickers running a blood stained hand through her hair, Haruka joining her.

"That was fun, come on we should collect these guards." Erin nods and with a grunt goes to collecting the officers. Michiru and Setsuna slowly walking over towards the pair looking around in awe at the yard full of unconscious inmates.

"Shit you two are insane... I can understand why everyone fears and respects you so much." Erin wipes blood some from her face with the back of her hand before looking at Haruka. Setting the two guards she was dragging against the fence. Haruka grabs the two officers then walks towards the infirmary. Michiru raises an eyebrow, as she follows the retreating Haruka.

"Tenou where are you going?' Haruka looks over her shoulder at Michiru as she pushes the infirmary door open with her back.

"Taking your officers to the infirmary Warden." Michiru puts a hand on her hip as Haruka puts the two officers on some stretchers. Michiru walks over and grabs Haruka by the collar when she turns back around.

"Tenou you have to ask before you walk away or wonder off. You understand?" Haruka frowns and looks at the floor.

"Yes Warden...." Michiru smirks before she pushes Haruka against a wall, the taller woman looks up in surprise. She opens her mouth to speak but it is quickly invaded by Michiru's tongue as she presses her lips to Haruka's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin grumbles as she walks back to Setsuna, two officers in her hands and two on each shoulder. Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking at the woman.

"How are you doing that? That has to be at least 700 lb.?"

"Even weight distribution Warden, I weight 235 lb. and am 6'8 or 80 inches, assuming muscle generates a force of 2kg an inch...that is around 352 or 353 lb. can continually be held." Setsuna gives Erin an odd look for a moment. Erin sets two officers down against the fence

"Hmmm you just play dumb I take it." Setsuna opens the gate for Erin to walk through.

"Perhaps...." Setsuna shakes her head at the taller woman as they walk towards in infirmary.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka moans feeling Michiru's body pressed against hers. Haruka buries a hand into Michiru's hair the other sliding along Michiru's slides to her hips. Haruka pulls out Michiru's jacket and shirt tucked into her skirt. Michiru breaks the kiss leaving them both breathing heavily; Michiru's breath catches as Haruka starts to tease her nipple through her bra.

Erin stops at the infirmary door,

"Raghnall what is wrong with you go inside."

"But Warden...."

"Go."

Erin sighs and pushes the door open walking past the pair fondling each other on the wall to near by stretchers, laying the officers down. Michiru jerks away from Haruka and glares at Erin.

"Raghnall!!! Who told you go come in with out permission...." Setsuna walks through the door and smiles seeing Michiru's state of dress.

"Sorry Michiru perhaps we should do a sock on the door approach from now on..." Michiru turns red and looks at the floor, she clears her throat as she tucks her shirt and jacket back in.

"Setsuna you can be very cruel you know that?" Setsuna chuckles.

"Yes I know, how about we spilt up? Raghnall and me will take care of the officers, if you and Tenou will put the prisoners back in their cells. Plenty of distance between us so." Setsuna coughs "do not have to be concerned about interfering with the others work." Michiru shakes her head and grabs Haruka's arm.

"Come on Tenou..." Setsuna laughs as Michiru marches off, Erin silently walks past Setsuna to the door.

"Raghnall..." Erin looks over her shoulder at Setsuna.

"Yes Warden?"

"How many more officers are there? We have to take care of your wounds as well...." Erin looks down at her self, noting the various objects in her skin.

"Just two Warden...." Erin disappears through the door leaving Setsuna standing there.

"I can't read that woman at all she is like a black hole. I can't tell how she feels about me..." Setsuna looks over at the stretchers counting the guards.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru sighs walking along the courtyard with a list of prisoners, Haruka placing the ones she lists in the correct cells.

"Anderson in cell 5.... so Haruka are the rumors true? Jackson cell 9..." Haruka looks over at Michiru with a raised eyebrow.

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"About you two's abilities in those cars of yours...Davidson cell 2..."

"Like what? That we never hit anything, we can do it blindfolded what?" Michiru clears her throat.

"Yes and no, I am concerned about the rumors that you two are able to pleasure a woman while driving at over 250 mph." Haruka pauses and looks at Michiru.

"Ah...why do you want to know that anyway Warden...." Haruka places another inmate in her cell.

"Maxwell cell 10.... well..."Michiru licks her bottom lip. "Henderson cell 2... You and Erin are not like any inmates we have seen.... Hodges cell I have to admit the idea of being fucked by the driver of a car going 250 mph is very arousing to me..." Haruka stops dead in her tracks and just stares at Michiru.

"But Warden, you are strict, doing something like that break every rule one could think of..." Michiru smirks, sliding a hand along Haruka's jaw.

"Well they always say the quiet ones are always the wildest. So just out of curiosity.... Langley cell 5.... if me and Setsuna could get you to your cars...Slate cell 18...would you take us on a drive...." Haruka stares at Michiru; as if she had just told her world was ending.

"Ah.... yeah with out a second thought but.... won't that cause you a lot of trouble?"

"Oh no worries you would be surprised what we can pull off."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin returns with the last two officers, placing them on stretchers Setsuna looks up from the first officer as she finishes running an IV.

"Raghnall can I ask you a personal question..." Erin walks over to Setsuna to help her with the officer's required medical help.

"Aye of course Warden."

"You interest me, I can't seem to not stop thinking of you or things I want to do to you. The things you said and did in the shower, was that just because I am your Warden?" Erin looks over at Setsuna and smiles softly.

"No love it is not because I feel I have to Warden, it is just...." Erin coughs, looks at the floor and rubs the back of her neck. "When they took our personal affects they took something from me that has made me feel..." Erin chews on her bottom lip. "How can I put this tactfully, half of myself? It feels awkward and uncomfortable and I feel very.... odd with out it." Setsuna raises an eyebrow, as she looks Erin up and down, a bit surprised that Erin has tended to the officer's wounds so quickly with out prompting. But mostly by the interesting way she spoke of her reason for not being more forward.

"Half of you? Perhaps I could get it for you if you wish." Erin coughs violently.

"No. No love it is not as simple as a pendent or photo it is a bit more personal." Setsuna arches an eyebrow.

"Pardon me for a moment..." Setsuna walks out of the infirmary. "Michiru..." Michiru raises an eyebrow and grabs her radio.

"Yes Setsuna?"

"Could you do me a favor and ask Haruka what personal affect they took from Erin to make her feel uncomfortable..." Michiru looks at Haruka,

"Well you heard the question." Haruka grins and starts to laugh. "Tenou..."

"Sorry sorry, Erin is a packing butch..." Michiru gives Haruka an odd look; Haruka shakes her head before walking over to whisper in Michiru's ear. Michiru turns bright red.

"Why did they take that? It can't be used as a weapon anymore then her hands and feet..." Haruka shrugs.

"Michiru...."

"Ah Setsuna, Erin is a packing Butch...umm...so they.... ah..." Haruka takes the radio from Michiru.

"Warden they took it that is why she feels weird..." Setsuna stares at the radio for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Setsuna turns red. "Oh god no wonder she was trying to be..." Setsuna takes a deep breath. "How the hell am I suppose to even possibly give that back to her..." Erin clears her throat; Setsuna turns around her hand on her gun. "Christ Erin...I am going to shoot you again you keep doing that. ...Wait how long have you been?" Erin holds out her jacket.

"You forgot your jacket, did not want you to get cold..." Setsuna takes it slowly as she looks at Erin.

"So what Haruka says about them taking it in your personal affects that is true?" Erin nods before she turns and goes back to the infirmary. "Fucking hell...." Setsuna smirks after a moment as thoughts start to drift into her mind, "Not now.... what has this woman done to me...."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru snatches her radio back from Haruka.

"Not one for personal space I take it?"Haruka grumbles picking up another inmate.

"So are you serious about getting my Saleen?"

"Yes, after all I am told no one can take them due to some odd alarm system." Haruka chuckles.

"Yeah Erin is protective over the cars. God knows how many hours she spend balancing engine bore stroke with weight and tilt of the block, then the weight of the vehicle."

"Erin did all that?"

"Yeah she is silent but I will be damned if she can build you any car to do anything."

"Lets see Gerald cell 20 and Hall cell 1... that should be them all," Haruka close the last two cell doors. Michiru picks up her radio and pages Setsuna.

"You do that on purpose or Haruka hit it by mistake pinning you against the wall."

"Oh shut up I am not that.... god and to think I was going to do you a favor." Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"Alright, what?"

"You know your little problem with Raghnall's missing property?" Setsuna looks over her shoulder at Erin who is calmly setting an officers' arm.

"Yeah what about it?"

"I can send Tenou to get it, I am sure it will be easier for her to give it to Raghnall then you..." Setsuna coughs, blushing slightly.

"Thank you Michiru...."

"Hey I owe you for the whole personal chores idea." Setsuna sweat-drops as she walks over to Erin.

"What kind of mess have I gotten in now....?"Setsuna slides her arms around Erin's waist, the other woman looking back at her.

"Warden you ok?" Setsuna pokes Erin in the sides lightly.

"Stop with the Warden will you, call me Setsuna. Well unless..."

"Other inmates are around aye love.... but only if you call me Erin and not Raghnall. You sound like my drill sergeant of a father." Setsuna smiles and rest her head against Erin's back.

"Erin...me and Michiru were thinking perhaps you and Tenou could take us on a drive tomorrow..." Erin arches an eyebrow turning to face Setsuna after finishing with the officer.

" Sure...but with what the prison bus?"

"No your Akatri..." Setsuna giggles at Erin's shocked expression. "What you rather drive the bus?" Erin makes a face and puts her forehead on Setsuna's

"No but this is not a funny joke..."

"It is not a joke. I want to see these skills of yours in action..." Erin smiles softly.

"Aye love if I could drive the Akatri again I will gladly do anything you wish."

"Anything huh?" Erin raises an eyebrow at the mischievous look in Setsuna's eye, before Setsuna pulls her towards the back of the infirmary.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru opens up the door to the room filled with prisoner's personal belongings.

"Suppose to be by prisoner number..." Haruka pulls the door closed behind her, Michiru raises an eyebrow as she looks over at the blonde. "Tenou...." Haruka wraps her arm around Michiru's waist, before slowly kissing along Michiru's neck. The warmth of Haruka's lips on her neck in the cold room giving her shivers. Michiru moans softly, putting a hand in Haruka's hair, holding the woman close. Michiru's other hand on Haruka's hip, helping her keep her balance as the kiss gets more intimate. "Tenou I did not say...." Haruka smirks keeping an arm around the small of Michiru's back, keeping the lower half of the smaller woman's body against hers'. Haruka slowly reaches up to button Michiru's jacket, grazing her lips over the newly exposed flesh. Haruka nips at the waist line of Michiru's skirt before she starts back up towards Michiru's neck,removing the blouse. Michiru swallows tiling her neck to the side to give Haruka better access. Michiru relaxes into Haruka's embrace, her touch both comforting and arousing. Haruka nips at Michiru's collarbone, a soft moan escapes Michiru's lips as she loses herself to Haruka's embrace. Haruka pulls back from Michiru just long enough to push the jacket and blouse from her shoulders, it fluttering to the concrete floor. "Tenou..." Haruka glances up at Michiru for a moment, Michiru pulling herself back together. After a pause and not another word from Michiru .Haruka presses Michiru against the cold steel door, the contrast of Michiru's burn skin against the cold rigid metal almost painfully arousing Haruka slowly traces small light circles along Michiru's sides with the pad of her fingers. Haruka moves downward pausing as she holds herself in front of Michiru's nipple. Before she lightly bites Michiru's nipple through her bra, taking back to not bite too hard "Tenou..." Michiru manages to say between breaths. "We have to stop...." Haruka stops with a look of confusion as she steps back up kissing behind Michiru's ear softly. Haruka's hands acting on their own removing Michiru's bra dropping it to the floor with the jacket and blouse.

"Michiru is that what you really want...." Haruka smiles softly expression turning to one of love as she slides her hands upward over Michiru's ribs. Taking care to let her fingers dance over each individual rib before cupping Michiru's soft, ample breast. Michiru moans closing her eyes,finding that her body again is winning rather then her mind. Haruka returns her attention to Michiru's breast, blowing warm air across the flesh. Michiru's nipple becoming erect before Haruka gives Michiru's nipple a quick lick and lets her hot breath graze the nipple. Michiru moans, arching her back to push her breast farther into Haruka's hands. Michiru lightly scratches Haruka's scalp wordlessly begging for Haruka to take her nipple into her mouth. "Tell me Michiru tell we what you desire..." Michiru bites her lower lip looking down at Haruka, who begins slowly teasing Michiru's nipple with her tongue. _Damn it why does she have to be so good with her hands and mouth...I should stop, I don't want her to think she controls me.... god but I want her too badly..._

"Tenou..." Haruka looks up into Michiru's eyes, seeing a mixture of lust and a small amount of fear. _Fear...is she worried I am going to...._"Please fuck me..." Haruka pulls away from Michiru and cups her face looking into her eyes.

"No Michiru I don't want to fuck you..." Haruka kisses Michiru softly, their lips barely touching. "I love you, you are so much more then some stupid lay." Haruka swallows "I crave you, my body craves you, I want every inch of your body to..." Haruka slides a hand down over Michiru's hip , pausing at the zipper. Haruka looking into Michiru's eyes once again then removes Michiru's skirt, it joining the others on the floor. " Feel that craving for my touch as mine does yours...." Haruka hooks her index finger of her left hand in the waistband of Michiru's underwear. Haruka pulls Michiru's panties down her creamy thighs to her calves letting gravity take it to join the pile on the floor. Michiru is panting heavily as she stares into Haruka's eyes.

"Please Haruka.... I need you..." Haruka smiles and cupping the side of Michiru's cheek.

"Tell me my angel what do you crave?"

"I crave release, please..." Haruka lets a hand drift down to Michiru's hip, it taking a lazy path down Michiru's torso. "I need you touch, I need you me..." Haruka softly kisses along Michiru neck reassuring the smaller woman. Haruka takes her fingertips and barely brushes Michiru's clitoris, the flesh, slick and hot under her fingertips. Haruka's fingers start to stroke and caress the throbbing desires, taking time to map every inch. To learn every spot that would bring the woman before her pleasure. Michiru moans Haruka's name sliding her hand from Haruka's hair to her uniform top, clinging to it as if it is a lifeline. Haruka coats her fingers with the desire Michiru has for her then slowly, as if made of glass. Haruka enters Michiru, Michiru's hips thrusting forward to meet Haruka's hand, craving more contact. Haruka slowly starts to move in and out of Michiru, a slow steady paces that Michiru's hips easily follow. Haruka increases the pace of her thrust, Michiru's hips matching the blonde's pace, pushing hard against Haruka's hand to take them in as deep as possible. Michiru groans Haruka's name, as she starts to claw at Haruka's sides through the uniform top. Haruka presses her hips against Michiru's, adjust herself to thrust harder and deeper in the moaning woman. Haruka smiling at Michiru's deep groan of desire, taking a nipple into her mouth to heighten the woman's pleasure.

"Haruka please, please...." Haruka smiles against Michiru's chest as she slowly curls her fingers, towards her palm deep with in the warm desires of her angel. " Oh god oh god oh god oh god..." Michiru manages with each thrust, Haruka shifts her hand slightly and starts to kneed and flick Michiru's clitoris with her thumb. Michiru screamed out Haruka's name with an ear splitting scream that slowly dies as the air leaves her lungs. As her body tenses the orgasm washing over her body. Haruka supports the smaller woman as they slide down the door. Haruka holds Michiru in her lap. Haruka rest her chin on Michiru's shoulder, wraps her arms around Michiru's waist and closes her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin stumbles trying to avoid equipment, as Setsuna stops next to Jessica's office.

"You said anything..." Setsuna smirks, Erin looking at her oddly. "Strip down to your boxers. Erin does as she is asked the bits and pieces from the earlier brawl falling off, as Erin removes her uniform. Setsuna grabs the waistband of Erin's boxers and pulls her against her own body. " I can not get you out of my head, I am always craving your touch, kiss."Setsuna runs a hand along Erin's bare chest moaning slightly, letting her finger catch the waist band of Erin's boxers. Setsuna takes Erin's hand and places it on her own face. Erin smiles softly.

"War.... ah Setsuna, you sure you want this?" Setsuna looks up at Erin with a smirk.

"You are the first woman I have ever been around that follows orders I give them...."Setsuna runs her finger along the outside of Erin's breast causing the other woman to shiver." and it arouse me that all...."Erin stands wordless looking at Setsuna. Setsuna sits on a near by stretcher and beckons Erin over with a simple curl of her finger. "You are big, strong, quiet. You use it to hide your true intellect, knowledge and talents. Lets see how well you truly follow my orders..." Setsuna wraps her arms around Erin's neck kissing her hungrily. Erin's eyebrows shoot up briefly, before she returns the kiss. Erin supports herself as Setsuna lays back. Setsuna groans into Erin's mouth as Erin's tongue wraps around her tongue. Erin's tongue stud brush the top of her mouth causing Setsuna to shiver. Erin takes her left hand slowly runs it down Setsuna's chest taking her time to remove the jacket, letting her fingers linger on Setsuna's skin. Her touch burning Setsuna's skin, sending sparks down Setsuna's spine with each touch. Setsuna buries a hand into Erin's hair the other scratching Erin's ribs, leaving faint marks. Erin smirks the feel of Setsuna clawing at her ribs only arousing her more. Erin groans against Setsuna's mouth before her mouth starts to slowly wonder down Setsuna's neck. Setsuna moans, again scratching at Erin's side. Erin purrs as she undoes the last button of Setsuna's blouse. Removing her bra before, taking a nipple into her mouth. Setsuna arches slightly, biting Erin's shoulder.

"Yes...ah god...Yes. "Erin starts to roughly kneed Setsuna's breast as she bites the top of Setsuna's nipple. Setsuna moans deeply, placing her other hand on Erin's shoulder. "Hmm. seems like I may not need to give you any orders...." Setsuna groans scratching at Erin's back as Erin takes her attention to the other breast, sucking and kneed harshly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jessica looks up from her paper work and out her window.

"I swear I hear Setsuna..." Jessica looks back at the paper work then the window. "I need a break anyway...." Jessica stands up and walks out of her office towards the pair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna moans before she grabs Erin's chin and looks into her eyes.

"Work that tongue out somewhere else, lower..." Erin pulls from Setsuna's grasp and slowly works her way down Setsuna's stomach. Erin letting her mouth linger around Setsuna's hips as she quickly removes Setsuna skirt. Erin softly slides her fingers along Setsuna's clitoris through the wet cloth before removing the panties. Jessica pulls the exam curtain back to see the pair. Jessica stands there shocked. Setsuna smiles at the shocked woman, putting her hands into Erin's hair, farther encouraging the woman. Setsuna's head falls back with her eyes screwed shut as Erin starts to taunt and tease her clitoris. Erin wrapping and flicking the tip of her tongue around the warm flesh. Erin takes time and makes certain to get the small bit of flesh erect. Setsuna moans, grabbing at the sheets, arching her back slightly. "...don't stop...." Erin sneers before she slides her tongue in and out of Setsuna. Erin takes Setsuna's clitoris into her mouth, rolling and twisting her tongue around it sending Setsuna over the edge.

Jessica still totally stunned by the display, she shakes her head before she charges over. Grabbing Erin by her boxer waist band and yanking her off Setsuna to the floor. Erin grunts as her bare back hits the cold tile, quickly rolling to her side to stand back up again. Erin shakes her head slowly standing behind Jessica like a looming monster as Setsuna 's vision clears, to see a very angry. Jessica. Setsuna sits up trying to cover herself, Erin quickly response by giving Setsuna her jacket.

"How could you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How could you fuck that...that. Thing..." Jessica points to Erin who just raises an eyebrow.

"Jessica this little jealous thing was cute at first but that is enough. "

"You are screwing Inmates!!" Setsuna looks over at Erin who collects Setsuna's clothes.

"They will not be for long...." Erin's head whips around stares at Setsuna. "Me and Michiru refilled their case. With the evidence that was intently removed."

"Yeah whatever, still does not answer my first question as to why that thing...."

"I love her and she is not a thing she has a name. Jessica you really need to back off." Jessica glares at Setsuna walking over so she is face to face with Setsuna.

"I am going to report you..."

"To who? Huh? Besides as soon as they know you are a spurned ex they will laugh you out of the building."

"Oh yea? Well I have proof..." Jessica points to the camera in the corner, Erin sniffs and silently walks over and crushes the camera...

"Well you don't now..."

"Sorry Setsuna can't let you ruin yourself with this filth..." Jessica pulls out a small pistol and points it at Erin, who's eyes instantly narrow.

"Jessica don't you dare pull that trigger..." Setsuna does not need to finish the sentence, with Jessica's attention on her. Erin takes the gun from Jessica's hand pistol whipping the doctor across the face. Sending the woman to the floor unconscious with a thud. "Erin...." Erin looks over at Setsuna , the bronze woman smiling at the inmate. "You know what, take her to the bed over there and strap her down." Erin nods leaving the pistol by Setsuna on the stretcher, before she collects Jessica and straps her down with the restraints as Setsuna asked.

"Setsuna...." Setsuna smirks looking over at Erin, licking her bottom lip.

"This woman will not leave me alone, I went out with her once 3 years ago. I have caught her drilling peep holes in my shower, setting up hidden video. Turn her to face me, but keep about 5 feet away..." Erin glances at Jessica who groans slowly starting to wake up, Erin pulls the stretcher with ease to where Setsuna instructed her to.

"So...." Setsuna purrs standing walking over to Erin sliding both her hands along Erin's bare chest.

"I want to make her watch us..." Erin looks down at Setsuna not sure if she is joking, but from the mischievous grin on her face and lust in her eye. Erin knows she is not joking at all.

"But won't that make it worse?" Setsuna gives Erin a small shrug, continuing to slide her hands along the woman's bare skin.

"I don't know, but I know it will be one way to cause her as much pain as she has me the last 3 years." Erin looks over at Jessica as she slowly wakes, jerking at the restraints, thrashing briefly before glaring at Erin.

"You fucking bastard I won't let you corrupt Setsuna." Erin watches Jessica silently, Setsuna pressing her nude form against Erin's, as she continues to stroke Erin's bare flesh.

"This isn't just to spite her? You are not using me, it is just an added bonus?" Erin asks her eyes not leaving thrashing doctor. Setsuna smiles kissing the center of Erin's chest.

"I want you now, she does not listen to reason, so...." Erin smirks slowly licking her lower lip turning her attention completely back to Setsuna.

"You know, you are one hell of a woman, Strong,Smart,Hot "Erin glances at Jessica on last time "and cunning just the way I like them..." Setsuna smiles pulling Erin down for a kiss backing up towards the stretcher pulling Erin over her as they break the kiss.

"Get off of her!! You fucking beast!!" Erin just chuckles, as she kisses Setsuna slowly, Setsuna sliding her tongue into Erin's mouth. Erin smirks against Setsuna's mouth as she holds herself against the crimson eyed woman. Erin lets her fingertips drift along Setsuna's warm skin, slightly slick with a small sheen of sweat.

"No Erin put your hands behind your back....."Erin raises an eyebrow confused by the request but does as told. Her confusion increases as she both hears and feels the cold steel of handcuffs.

"Ah...." Setsuna smirks and sits on the edge of the stretcher Erin following unknowingly.

"Now Erin remember, this is to teach our guest a lesson, I know if I let you have unrestrained access you will just fuck me senseless. Besides I want to test how obedient you really are, now get down on your knees." Erin glances at Jessica for a moment before kneeling on the floor,her calves laying flat on the col white tile floor. Erin stands up right weight on her calfs, hands still cuffed together behind her, her shoulders relaxed.

"Setsuna what are you doing?!?! That creature is..." Setsuna purrs slightly sliding her hand through Erin's blonde hair.

"This "creature" as you feel to call Erin. Is going to help me get it through your thick head why you just plain are not good enough for me." Erin shifts her weight,licking her lower lip as Setsuna tilts her chin upwards. "Erin you know what I like, just take it slow..." Erin smirks as she leans forward slowly taking the tip of her tongue and traces every inch of Setsuna's aroused pulsing flesh. Setsuna groans her hip gently pushing against Erin's tongue. Erin smiles softy to herself before she licks Setsuna's sensitive flesh it's full length. Pausing for two to three seconds between strokes, Setsuna's hips raising and falling with the slow pace. Setsuna digs her nails into Erin's scalp pulling Erin against herself. Erin gladly takes the suggest sliding her tongue into Setsuna gently, Setsuna groaning the entire tip it takes Erin to insert the slick, hot muscle. Erin pauses not moving for a few seconds her tongue stud pressed against Setsuna's entrance, dangerous close to underside of Setsuna's pulsing clitoris.

Jessica thrashes wildly against the bonds of the stretcher, but the small leather straps easily hold the woman in place.

"Stop!! Stop it!! Get off of her!! Setsuna why are you doing this?" Setsuna glances over through half lidded eyes at the panicking woman. Setsuna moans softly as Erin starts to turn her tongue in a circle countercheck wise, tasting every bit of the sweet nectar inside.

"You don't have the self control, patience or diligence." Setsuna closes her eyes groaning scratching Erin's scalp. Setsuna's hips rotating is slow circles in rhythm with Erin's movements. One of Setsuna's hand falls to dig into Erin's shoulder the other stays buried in her hair.

"What! Setsuna this is enough, finish playing with your new toy and let me out of here?" Setsuna purrs softly, lolling her head to the side lazily to look at the woman again.

"You don't get it do you?" Setsuna's breath catches briefly, nails digging into Erin's flesh as Erin starts to thrust into her. Slowly withdrawing the entire length of her tongue, pausing a few seconds before sliding the entire length deep within Setsuna. "There is no "what ifs" or "maybe "" Setsuna groans as her entire body begins feel heated and tingle, her orgasm building. Her hips matching the slow thrust of Erin's tongue. "You have no chance, not even the slightest........" Erin then with draws her tongue from within Setsuna. Erin rolls her tongue around Setsuna's clitoris and sucks softly, causing her tongue to move up and down along Setsuna's clitoris. "Oh God Erin I think I am going to...." Setsuna's body jerks upwards tensing with her back arched as the orgasm washes over her. Setsuna releasing the gasped breath from seconds earlier, as her body relaxes the waves of pleasure working down her body.

"But why that thing?!" Setsuna closes her eyes her breath slightly rapid, Erin sitting back on her her legs as Setsuna calms her breathing. "SETSUNA DAMN IT WHY ???" Setsuna swallows,opening her eyes slowly with a soft smile.

"Now I want you to do it harder" Erin smirks up at Setsuna, Setsuna smiling back at the inmate. "But not everything" Erin frowns briefly, pretending to pout. Setsuna smiles leaning down so she is nose to nose with Erin. "For right now..." Erin looks up at the bronze goddess with a smile, the pair's lips meeting in a slowly sensual kiss. Setsuna luring Erin's tongue into her mouth, tasting a mixture of herself,cigarettes and blood. The pair allow their tongues to slide,curl and tease the others for a good five minutes before parting for air. Setsuna licking her lower lip slowly before turning to look at Jessica, Erin pulling against the handcuffs slightly in an attempt to follow Setsuna's lips.

` "Why? Come on now." Setsuna reaches down pulling Erin between her between slick thighs. Again burring a hand into Erin's hair holding the woman against her pulsing, heated need. Erin waste no time or need any farther encouragement. Erin licks up and down Setsuna's aroused flesh. Setsuna moans arching her back softly pressed harder against Erin. Setsuna's hips grinding against Erin's nose briefly before Erin turns her head slightly sliding her tongue into Setsuna. Setsuna purrs softly from the back of her throat, as Erin starts to thrust and withdraws her tongue . "Jessica, this is to show you what I have been telling you for the last 3 years." Setsuna clenches her hands with a vice like grip on Erin's shoulder. Erin hisses briefly but does not miss a beat, withdrawing her tongue again as she feels Setsuna's muscles tighten around her tongue. "You don't have near enough." Setsuna's head falls back thrusting her hips upwards in pre-suit of Erin's tongue as Erin wraps it around her clitoris. Erin growling slightly as she pulls on the hand cuffs with urgency. " Oh yes Erin, just like that." Erin continues to suck softly with her tongue wrapped around Setsuna's clitoris. Setsuna's hips raising slightly following Erin's rhythm. Setsuna's mouth going dry as she feels another orgasm reaching it's peak. "Strength, control, diligence, paicence and desire to be my lover." Erin arches the back of her tongue, brushing her tongue stud against Setsuna's extremely sensitive clitoris. Setsuna tensing again as the orgasm washes over her body. Setsuna puts bother her hands on Erin's shoulders as her back arches lifting herself from the stretcher slightly before returning to the now damp cloth. Setsuna licks her lips panting with a one sided smirk at Erin. "Can you go one more time?"

"Aye..." Erin croaks, her breath labored and heart racing.

"Setsuna this is bullshit I could have all those things and more if you gave me a chance!!" Both women ignore the screaming doctor, Setsuna leaning down to rest her forehead on the top of Erin's head.

"I think I can handle one more, anymore after that and you will have to carry me back to my office" Erin chuckles as Setsuna sits back up sliding her hand along Erin's jaw.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Normally yes," Setsuna her mind wondering slightly to various outcomes. "But not this time."

"Hello!!! I am still here!!" Both Erin and Setsuna glance at Jessica be looking back at each other.

"Give me all you got my not so little nymph." Erin grins widely, running the tip of her tongue along her teeth as she purrs deeply.

"With pleasure my goddess of the guard."

"Damn it Setsuna what is wrong with you?!? That scum had to have drugged you!!" Jessica's wrist and ankles are red and bleeding slightly from her continual thrash, but it does nothing but rock the stretcher itself. Erin growls deep in the back of her throat as she leans forward and flicks the tip of her tongue over Setsuna's clitoris. Setsuna gasps and instant clamps down on both Erin's shoulders, her hips moving of their own accord attempting to keep paces with the rapid pace of Erin's tongue.

"God" Setsuna closes her eyes and lets her head fall back. "Thank you for street racing." Erin slides her tongue much like a snake from Setsuna's clitoris to her entrance. Diving and thrusting into Setsuna, tongue stud brushing Setsuna's clitoris with each full thrust of her tongue. "Nothing is wrong," Setsuna groans digging into Erin's shoulders, holding herself off the stretcher as she rides Erin's tongue. "You had a chance and were..."Erin smirks quickly pulls her tongue from Setsuna, to roll her tongue around her clitoris. Erin sucks harshly before twisting,turning and grinding her tongue against Setsuna's clitoris. "Harder...." is all Setsuna can manage between gasping breaths as Erin's tongue continues to attack her. Erin moving about from her clitoris to thrust into her, then back to her clitoris after withdraw, Erin's tongue moving franticly it feels as if it is everywhere at once. Setsuna leans forward rest her head on top of Erin's breath erratic and shallow, her body again tingling as if her skin is burning. Her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave, Setsuna moans Erin's name loud enough one would worry Michiru and Haruka could hear it, 5000 feet away in the office. The orgasm washes over her body, Setsuna laying completely back on the stretcher with her eyes closed swallowing a few times as the feeling drains from her flesh.

"You mother fucker I am going to kill you!!!" Jessica screams at Erin who stands slowly, wrists bleeding slightly from pulling on the handcuffs. Erin just turns to look at the insane woman, slowly licking the last bits of Setsuna's orgasm from her lip. "Arg!! Damn it you will pay!! I don't know what kind of drug or spell whatever you used on her but...." Erin snorts growing annoyed of the woman's empty threats._ God does this woman never shut up..._

Setsuna sits up on the stretcher taking deep slow breath collecting herself as she picks up her earlier discarded clothes.

"Jessica, you have no chance never have and never will. What do I have to do tattoo it on your forehead backwards." Erin glances back at Setsuna as the warden gets redress, Erin standing calmly waiting to get the cuffs removed.

"No! NO! Something is wrong the Setsuna I know would never fuck an inmate..." Erin groans and rolls her eyes._ Ok I have had enough _ Erin walks over to Jessica and stands next to the stretcher. "Oh no get away from me! I won't fall for whatever trick you used on poor Setsuna." Erin smirks, scoffing at the woman as Setsuna finally finishes getting dressed.

"Tell you what, how about if you just fall..." Jessica looks utterly confused at Erin for a moment before her eyes get wide at Erin bending down getting part of the stretcher under her shoulder.

"No don't..." Of course Erin does not stop as she stands back up, flipping the stretcher over, Jessica hitting the floor with a loud crack. The stretcher landing on it's side for a moment before gravity pulls it the rest of the way down on top of the now unconscious woman. Erin chuckles to herself turning around to Setsuna standing fully dressed in front of her, her prison uniform in her hands.

"You know Jessica is already insane enough, I don't need you causing her any more brain damage." Setsuna smiles as she unhand cuffs Erin, placing the cuffs back in the black leather pouch on her belt.

"Sorry..." Erin takes her uniform, quickly pulling her pants back on. "I could not find the mute button" Erin pauses as she pulls her undershirt over her head. "So I figured off was the next best bet." Setsuna laughs, stretching briefly as Erin finishes buttoning her uniform top three quarters of the way up. "You want me to pick her back up?" Setsuna looks at Jessica for a moment before taking Erin's hand and heading towards the infirmary door.

"No, I am sure a guard will find her on their round or something...." Erin blinks casting one final glance at Jessica before following Setsuna out of the infirmary. "

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru sighs sitting heavily in her office chair Haruka standing quietly next to her.

"Michiru..." Michiru looks over her shoulder at Haruka.

"I am fine Haruka, just...." Michiru blushes "not been this tired in a while." Haruka sits down next to Michiru, raising an eyebrow at an orange folder.

"Michiru..." Haruka pauses as she looks over the folder, Michiru turning to face Haruka. "Why is there a request for a re trail for me and Erin on your desk?" Michiru closes her eyes and leans her head back.

"Haruka you and Erin don't belong here, you are just two guys, mind you fucking crazy thrill seeking ones, but you wouldn't hurt a fly." Haruka chuckles.

"But if they roll on the verdict then I can't see you..." Michiru smiles and kisses Haruka's forehead.

"Me and Setsuna have 2 job openings waiting for you..."

` "You do? You are not pulling my leg like all those racing teams..." Michiru sits up and looks at Haruka with an arched eyebrow.

"What racing teams?" Haruka and puts her head in her hands.

"After the 1st chase from the police me and Erin got a ton of calls from racing teams all over the world. But when we called them back they all say the same thing, "I am sorry but due to new regulations I can not hirer you." I mean how fast does a law get passed..."

"Ruka I don't think it is you, something does not seem right about that." Haruka shrugs and leans over against Michiru's shoulder.

"You should shower and get some sleep it is a little past midnight..."

"You trying to ditch me Tenou?" Haruka snorts.

"No Michiru I just figured I probably need to head back to my cell." Erin walks in scratching at the wound on her chest, Setsuna smacking her hand away.

"Erin is I going get those anti itch cones they have for dogs..." Haruka laughs; Erin sticks her tongue out at Haruka.

"Whatever, here is you other half..." Haruka tosses Erin a black velvet bag. Erin arches an eyebrow looking into the bag.

"Haruka..."

"Hey it was Warden Setsuna's request not mine...." Erin blinks and turns to look at Setsuna.

"What? I do not want any of my prisoners to feel uncomfortable." Erin chuckles and walks off.

"Where is she going?" Haruka smiles at Michiru.

"To get changed..." Setsuna takes a seat across from Michiru.

"So, after this lovely interesting day, who do I need to call to get Erin's and Haruka's cars?" _she wasn't kidding..._

"They never were impounded, I do not think they could even get in the house, so I guess have someone take us to the house..." Erin walks back and stretches.

"Thank the gods I felt like Lorraine Bobit's husband..." Haruka snickers, Erin ruffles Haruka's hair. "Ah shut it ya twit." Erin takes a seat next to Setsuna, Setsuna turn around to look at Erin. _She certainly different now...._

"Erin, we were just discussing how to get you and Haruka's cars..." Erin arches an eyebrow; she looks at Setsuna for a moment,

"They are still in lock down..." Erin smirks and grabs Setsuna pulling Setsuna into her lap. Setsuna purrs leaning back against Erin. "So...all you need is a access card and finger print...."

"So we take a cab to your house is that it basically?" Erin looks over at Michiru and nods.

"I don't know Michiru, it just seems...." Haruka shrugs "I mean after the refilling and everything...." Erin quirks an eyebrow,

"Wait...that stuff you were screaming at Jessica was true..." Setsuna shifts in Erin's lap. Before putting her arm over Erin's shoulder.

"Yes of course, why would I say something like that it and it not true."

"Where did you get the information from?" Haruka looks over at Michiru, Michiru looks over at Setsuna.

"Your laptop....they couldn't get it open so they gave it to us."Erin sighs.

"So you took the CD. With all the phone calls of the cops to the racing teams saying to not hire us .The tapes from the station boasting about catching us no matter what. As well as their steak outs were they wait for us to leave then chase us around?" The three women just stare at Erin for a moment.

"All that was on that CD?"

"Aye along with our finance records, and details of each car, where they are, where they were won, so on and so forth."

"Erin!! How could you not tell me this?"

"Because of that..."

"Because of what?!!"

"You have an explosive temper...." Haruka sits down and puts her hands across her chest. "Besides it will take years to even get read." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other and smile.

"Well now I know were we want you to take us on our drive tomorrow..." Erin looks at them for a moment then just shakes her head. Erin stands and heads to the door.

"Raghnall where are you going?" Erin looks over at Setsuna, and then glances at Haruka who just shrugs.

"To my cell Warden...."

'Raghnall come here..." Erin walks over to Setsuna; Setsuna grabs her by the collar and puts a set of green tags around her neck.

"Ok...so I am a traffic cone..." Setsuna smacks Erin's ass.

"No you are our personal workers, so you sleep up here with us..." Erin looks at Haruka who looks at Michiru. Michiru, who puts tags over Haruka's head as well.

"Erin, I don't...." Erin grumbles and sits down on the floor.

"Well we are going to have an early morning tomorrow we should get some rest court can take a while." Erin's head shoots up.

"Court...." Setsuna walks over to Erin and grabs the green tags to make her stand. Setsuna tighten the tags so she is face to face with Erin.

"Yes Court...now come on...." Setsuna grins pulling Erin along, "We need our sleep." Erin looks over her shoulder at Haruka very confused. After the door to Setsuna's room closes Michiru starts to laugh hysterically.

"Michiru what is so funny?"

"I have never seen Setsuna like this" Michiru chuckles. "Not saying it is bad, I just never thought..." Michiru giggles trying to stop laughing to speak. " She would be such a dominatrix and or Mistress type." Haruka laughs, standing and offer Michiru a hand.

"Yes well good for her, Erin loves that stuff...." Haruka opens the door to Michiru's room, Michiru slipping in quietly. Haruka stands awkwardly at the door, Michiru grabs her by the shirt pulling her in and closing the door.


	4. Test Drive

Erin scratches the back of her head as she types the 16-digit access code, and then places her palm on a scanner. The pad turns from blue to red as it scans Erin's hands.

"I can see why the cops could not get in...." The pad turns green and the door opens.

"I am a little possessive " Erin chuckles stepping into house, whistling to herself Haruka running pass the various other super cars to the Saleen hugging the hood of the car. Michiru giggles at Haruka. "She really loves her cars...." Setsuna wraps her arms around Erin's waist; Setsuna raises an eyebrow over a couple of table with various beakers and formulas on boards. Setsuna takes one more glance at the busy Erin then slides away from Erin walking towards the tables as Erin, hunts for the keys to the Saleen and Akarti.

"Haruka, do you meet every car like that or just you're Saleen?" Haruka turns around with a lop-sided smile.

"Can't help it I love the looses rear differential..."

"Oi Haruka!!" Haruka looks up as Erin throws keys to Saleen to her. Haruka grins, looking over at Michiru. Haruka winks at Michiru, unlocking the car, opening and holding it open for Michiru. Michiru looks around the interior of the car, sliding her hand along the black leather. Haruka gets in cranks up the car; the super car springs to life, purring like a kitten. Haruka leans her head back closing her eyes, feeling the vibrations of the engine through the gas petal. Michiru smirks, as she crawls over next to Haruka.

"You look like you are in the arms of an old lover."

Erin tosses her keys up and down in her hand.

"Setsuna?" Setsuna looks over her shoulder at Erin and smiles.

"Yes? " Erin raises an eyebrow as she comes up behind Setsuna. "What is all this..." Erin leans forward kissing along Setsuna's neck.

"Oh, this is my lab, I am working on hydrogen, O2 cell battery recycling system." Setsuna gives Erin an odd look.

"You have lots of sides to you..." Erin snickers, slides her hand down Setsuna's waist and lays her hand on Setsuna's ass as she leads her towards the Akarti.

"You can see as many sides of me as you want." Erin opens the door for Setsuna letting her hand brush the underside of Setsuna's breast as Setsuna sits down. Erin slides into the drivers seat and cranks up the car. Erin smirks and licks her bottom lip. "There is my girl...." Erin flips a switch on the dashboard. "Oi Haruka come on going down..." Erin grins pulling out of the garage slowly towards the road."You sure you can handle this?" Setsuna laughs sliding next to Erin, idly playing with Erin's belt.

"Give it to me hard..."

"Hang on." Haruka pulls out and glades behind Erin, she honks her horn, Erin gives Haruka a thumbs up. Erin snickers and nails the gas shooting forward down the embankment The car quickly picking up speed as Erin shifts, the car quickly climbing speed, 100.... 150...200

Erin grabs her e-brake turning the wheel opposite direction of the turn drifting around a 90 degree curve before accelerating to 252 mph, _Damn no riot or lock down ever was this much of a rush. _Setsuna bites her lower lips, as she unbuckles Erin's belt tossing it in the rear of the car. _Then there is the driver.... wicked grin and a feel of confidence knowing that she better then everyone...untouchable_

"An adrenaline junk huh..." Erin smirks at Setsuna.

Haruka laughs following behind Erin as she drifts through the curve. Michiru moans into Haruka's ear receiving a groan from the driver. Michiru slides a hand under Haruka's shirt.

"I take it you like this...." Haruka purrs into Michiru's ear, Michiru bites Haruka's neck, Haruka moans farther exposing her neck.

"You have no idea...."Michiru straddles Haruka as she leans forward licking and biting at the exposed flesh.

Erin smirks, sliding into an intersection, the car's nose pointed left. Erin looks back in the review seeing Michiru's back. Setsuna pulls Erin's shirt off it flying onto the road, Erin downshifts then nails the gas staying around 220 the entire time

"One bad thing about a convertible..." Setsuna yanks open Erin's pants, reaching in grabbing her butchcock through her boxers. Setsuna removes her shirt and bra putting it in the back with Erin's belt. Erin groans as Setsuna straddles her, Setsuna smirks at Erin as she starts to attack Erin's neck. Setsuna rakes her fingers down Erin's bare stomach, Erin groans and slides her left hand along Setsuna's stomach to roughly kneed and tease her breast. Erin taking a sharp curve drifting slightly her speed never dropping below 255.

Haruka growls, pulling off Michiru's clothes with her left hand, using both the e-brake and steering wheel while pushing in the clutch she follows Erin around another curve. Haruka looks up as she hears siren.

"Oh we got red and blues..." Erin laughs her voice catching when Setsuna takes her nipple into her mouth. Erin tilts her head back closing her eyes.

"Seaside or" Setsuna grins up at the taller woman as Erin momentary finds her voice. "Or twist and turn?"

"Twist and turn baby my favorite..." Erin snickers as she floors the pedal the car climbing to 268, before taking a U turn flipping off the cops as they drive past.

Michiru lifts up Haruka's shirt taking a nipple into the mouth, rolling her tongue are the sensitive nerve. Haruka groans, burring a hand into Michiru's hair, using her knees to keep straight. Haruka slides her hand up Michiru's inner thigh to tease her clit though her wet panties. Michiru moans unzipping Haruka's pants sliding her hand inside. Haruka lets out deep groan as Michiru teases Haruka's clit.

Erin laughs seeing the confused police, but quickly turns her attention to Setsuna. Erin slides her hand along Setsuna's thigh, sliding her fingers under Setsuna's skirt and panties. Setsuna moans as Erin rolling her clit between her fingers,

"God..." Setsuna leans forward putting her head against Erin's shoulder.

Erin snickers as she strips the last bit of clothing from Setsuna. Setsuna grabs the green tags around Erin's neck and stares her down.

"What is so funny?" Erin smirks and licks her bottom lip.

"I am haven't deciding what I want to do to you..." Setsuna smirks as she reaches down and grabs Erin's groin.

"I know you are a smart woman Erin, so give me what I want..." Erin nips at Setsuna's ear as she pulls her pants down her before returning her gaze into Setsuna's eyes.

"You sure love?" Setsuna kisses Erin roughly reaching down, pulling Erin's butchcock from her boxers, Setsuna moans tilting her head back, as she slowly lowers herself onto Erin's butchcock. Erin sneers as Setsuna thrust herself on to Erin's member, moaning as she grinds her hips against Erin's.

"Never.... second guess my orders Raghnall" Erin chuckles, attacking Setsuna's neck as Setsuna starts thrusting herself harder on Erin's member. Erin groans tilting her head back, but still takes a sharp right letting the back end slide out from under the car, before accelerating back up to 260.

Haruka moans as Michiru teases her, Michiru's hips grind against Haruka's hand.

"Haruka don't you dare...." Michiru moans into the blonde's ear as Haruka starts to pull her hand away from Michiru's clit. Michiru takes her hand from Haruka's pants to take Haruka's hand. Michiru pull down her panties to her knees. She then thrust Haruka's fingers into her, moving them in and out keeping tempo with her hips.

"A woman who knows what she wants...." Haruka starts to thrust into Michiru at her own tempo. Michiru's hand rises to tease her own breast. Haruka continues to follow Erin as they literally drive circles around the police, occasional doing a figure eight.

Setsuna moans and bite's Erin's shoulder,

"Stop teasing me, you know how I like it...."Erin raises an eyebrow as Setsuna whispers in her ear. Voice thick with lust, rapid breathing. Erin leans forward taking a nipple into her mouth, slowly rolling her tongue around the nub, lightly biting. Setsuna moans and thrust her chest forward. Erin smirks keeping an eye on her side view mirrors as she reaches down to tease Setsuna's clit and starts thrust deeper into the hazel skinned woman. Setsuna buries both of her hands into Erin's hair. "That's it god...fuck me, fuck me hard..." _Oh my god I can't believe I just said that.... hell with it, wind hitting my bare back, fear of getting caught god..._Setsuna blushes but losses the through as Erin starts to thrust harder and faster into the woman.

Michiru moans leaning forward taking Haruka's nipple into her mouth, her hand returning to Haruka's pants furiously teasing her clit. Haruka lets out a deep-throated moan, thrusting deeper into the smaller woman.

"Haruka..." Michiru continues her assault on Haruka's breast and clit, franticly stimulating the other woman as she feels her orgasm build her up within her. Haruka swallows her breathing becoming rapid as she can feel her body start tense. Haruka groans, fighting to keep her attention on the nymph in her lap.

"Michiru...." Haruka moans as she starts to tease the woman's clit with her thumb, her mind starting to become a haze. Michiru leans her head against Haruka's panting heavily with another deep thrust Michiru's body becomes stiff as the orgasm washes over her body. Haruka quickly orgasm after Michiru moaning her name as Michiru orgasms her hot breathe on Haruka's neck. They both ride out their orgasms breathing heavily.

Setsuna moans scratching Erin's scalp, earning a groan from the taller woman. Setsuna thrust herself faster against Erin as she feels her body starting to get tense. Setsuna whimpers as Erin curls her tongue around her nipple. Setsuna leans forward and puts her forehead on Erin's shoulder. All she can feel all she can concentrate on is the movement of Erin thrust in and out of her, Setsuna gasps, shivering slightly as Erin brush the over an area of sensitive flesh within her. Erin smirks nibbling on Setsuna's neck.

"Have you been good enough hmm? Should I let you come?" Setsuna moans, her hips thrusting against Erin's as she shifts keeping on the edge of the sensitive area.

"Erin Rapier Raghnall if you do not fuck me till I pass out you get laundry duty for a year. " _How the hell did she know my middle name...ah screw it _Erin purrs as she bites Setsuna's neck, Erin smiles Shift her hips again as she thrust against the tender area. Setsuna's sits up her voice caught in her throat, panting heavily as her body starts to feel as if is on fire, every cell in her body screaming of pleasure. Setsuna bites Erin's shoulder as her body clenches down. Erin growls as Setsuna continues to slam herself onto Erin's member, with a few more thrusts Setsuna screams as a hard orgasm wracks her body. Erin smiles softly as other woman passes out on her lap. _Thank god I do not think keep from losing it much longer._

"Alright Haruka I am feeling like a beach view." Erin slams her car into 6th hitting the 260 mark as she shoots straight onto a coastal road, Haruka close behind, the cops confused and crashing in to another.

Setsuna slowly wakes on the warm leather; she looks around for a moment confused then turns bright red. _Oh god I can't believe I did that... god...I could do it for the rest of my life and very get tired of it._ Setsuna grabs her shirt and bra putting them on as she gets out of the car. Michiru steps out of the Saleen about the same time, the pair looking at each other and blush.

"Setsuna can't believe we just...."

"I know...." Setsuna grins "But I would jump back in that car and do it again with out a second thought." Michiru laughs.

"Me too...." Michiru licks her bottom lip. "I just hope the inmates do not find out"

"Find out what? We have a wild side and love to fuck Haruka and Erin in a car going over 250...." Both Michiru and Setsuna stare at the ground.

"Yes, if they think we loose control they may not respect us..." Erin sits up from the hood of the Akarti, looking over at the pair.

"Hey no worries love, you have us..." Haruka whistles gaining Erin's attention.

"Hey Erin you still got that ladder in the back?" Erin raises an eyebrow jumping off the hood of the car.

"Yeah.... you want to go diving?" Haruka grins, Erin just laughs and goes to the trunk of her car pulling out an emergency ladder. She then drops it over the edge of the cliff on the beach side. Erin stakes the ladder then ties it to the suspension of her car. "You're good to rock and roll..." Erin strips down to her boxers.

"Erin what are you two doing..." Haruka grins and dives off the cliff.

"That has to be at least 500ft...." Michiru and Setsuna look at each other as they watch Haruka disappear into the water,

"Come on let go" Setsuna grabs Erin's arm and smirks at her, "Setsuna ..."

"I need a word with you..."Michiru laughs as she strips then dives off the cliff following her lover. "Now you didn't think I would really let you get away with it". Erin looks very confused at Setsuna as Setsuna pushes her back into the car.

"Wha..."

Haruka laugh as she lay on the beach with Michiru.

"You two don't hold back do you?" Haruka grins

"No not really, "

Michiru rests her head on Haruka's chest as they lay in the warm sun.

"Haruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you and Erin really come work with us at the prison after this? You are not just using us?" Haruka raises an eyebrow and gazes into Michiru's eyes.

Setsuna licks her bottom lip as she plays with Erin's belt buckle.

"Erin do you think I am a nymphomaniac?" Erin looks over at the other woman.

"No, I believe well rather hope. You found someone you love, can be yourself, and get the courage to do other things from so why limit how you show that person your love?" Setsuna pushes Erin gently into the back seat of the Akarti. "You ah.... don't tier easily huh?" Setsuna chuckles pulling Erin down by her collar.

"I know you are not complaining..." Erin shakes her head no "Good..." Setsuna kisses Erin deeply; her tongue invades Erin's mouth. _What have I gotten myself into with this woman..._Erin slides a hand along Setsuna's stomach feeling the heat from her skin through the thin fabric of her blouse. Setsuna puts a hand in Erin's hair the other on Erin's side, pulling Erin's hips against her. Setsuna moans as Erin's strap on presses against her.

"Where are these fears coming from Michiru? Have I done something to make you think I would leave? Michiru...Michi come on talk to me..." Michiru sighs and hugs Haruka a little tighter. Haruka pushes herself up, supported by her right bend arm, as she gazes into Michiru's eyes.

"No, Haruka it is not your fault. After seeing your house and all the cars, I am sacred you are just going to go back to your expensive things and leave me behind." Haruka frowns as she strokes Michiru's hair.

A deep growl emanates from Erin's throat, as she unbuttons Setsuna's jacket and blouse. Kissing, licking or biting every inch of Setsuna's heated skin she can. Setsuna moans arching her back, Erin takes a nipple in go her mouth. Harshly teasing Setsuna's other breast with her right hand. Setsuna grabs Erin's undershirt and pulls it over her head, after the cloth clears Erin turns her attention to Setsuna other breast. Setsuna moans digging into the back of Erin's neck as she grinds her hips into Erin's. Erin slides her hand down Setsuna's sides letting her fingertips dance along the curves of Setsuna's body.

"Michiru I could care less about money, I would choose you over any amount hell everything in the world with out a second thought. " Michiru she closes her eyes, her nostrils filling with Haruka's husky scent, Michiru stakes a deep breath slowly letting it out._ I should tell her_

"Haruka, there was this woman in the academy, she and I dated for a while." Haruka gently rubs Michiru's back. "I thought she really loved me, I did everything for here, even stealing test answers."

Setsuna moans as Erin enters her slowly, while Erin continues, kissing and sucking on Setsuna's skin. Setsuna growls clawing at Erin's back, leaving behind various red raised lines everywhere she touches.

"Fuck me...." Erin raises an eyebrow before shifting her weight putting Setsuna's legs over hers shoulders. She beings to thrust harder and faster, Setsuna moan her hands grasping at the leather seats. Erin continues plunging deeper into Setsuna, as she sucks Setsuna' throat harshly. Setsuna moans pulling Erin as close as she can, taking Erin's nipple into her mouth. Erin's breath catches, quickly turning to a long groan as she grabs Setsuna's hips pounding harder into the crimson eyed woman.

"God!!" Setsuna screams as Erin continues plunging into her. Setsuna digs her nails into the back of Erin's neck as her body stiffened and waves of an orgasm run through her body. Setsuna shuttering as she the pleasure slowly works is way from her system. Erin pants as she starts to pull out of Setsuna, but Setsuna keeps her grip tight on Erin's neck.

"I overhead her one day talking to the other seniors. She was boasting about how she has the hot ass of some junior and she can get her to do anything. That after she graduates she is going to disappear, because she did not have the time to bother with me." Haruka kisses the top of Michiru's hand. "So if I am a little gun shy and overly cautious...." Haruka chuckles softly, nuzzling the other woman.

"You need to talk with Erin she had something like that too, I bet she can help you with, what's was her name?"

"Kaguya.... why?" Michiru looks into Haruka's eyes. "Haruka you don't have to, it is in the past over 10 years ago..." Haruka smiles down at the woman and kisses Michiru's nose.

"It is ok Michiru I will not do anything...." _I may not but she didn't say Erin couldn't..._

"On your back...." Erin stares at Setsuna. "Raghnall on your back now..." Erin hesitates for a second before she lays down on back seat. Setsuna slides a hand along Erin's stomach as she smirks. "Good, now put your hands above your head...." Erin raises an eyebrow but still puts her hands over her head. Erin's head jerks up when see feels cold steel on her wrist and the clicking of handcuffs. Erin looks up at her hands. "Yes I handcuffed you to your seatbelt..."Setsuna slides her hands long Erin's naked torso. "Can't have you distracting me...".

"I am sorry for how we treated you before Haruka...." Haruka chuckles.

"It is ok, after awhile I noticed, you called us into the office or looked at us more then the other inmates I knew something was up. I just feel bad for Setsuna..." Michiru raises an eyebrow

"Why is that?" Haruka chuckles.

"Erin is real guff, turns a lot of women off. She pushes how rough she can be with the woman till they say it is too rough..."

"Ah come on now Erin is not that rough..." Haruka shrugs.

"I have yet to see a women that has enough strength for Erin to respect, let alone follow orders."

"Following order Haruka what are you talking about?" Haruka coughs.

"Distract you love? I thought that is what you wanted...." Setsuna runs her hands along Erin's bare chest.

"Generally yes, but you have gotten me.... 4 times and I haven't gotten you at all."

"Gotten me? Setsuna..." Setsuna puts her finger to Erin's lips.

"Don't make me gag you...." Erin looks very confused; She tilts her head back and lets out a deep groan. As Setsuna remounts Erin, scratching Erin's stomach. Erin looks up at the green haired woman, breathing heavily Setsuna smirking down at her, Setsuna starts to thrust her self on Erin's member, moaning, scratching Erin as she picks up the tempo. Erin groaning deep in the back of her throat, as she matches Setsuna's pace, thrusting deeper into the green haired woman. each time their hip meet. Setsuna licks her fingertips and starts to tease Erin's nipples, Erin hips jump involuntary. _Hmm. she does have a weak spot...._

"It is not that big of a deal..."

"If I tell you about Setsuna's lover problems will you tell me?" Haruka laughs.

"Trading our friends intimate secrets.... yeah sure. Erin had women that were to soft or boring for her, what about Setsuna?"

"She would kill me if she knew I told you this..." Michiru glances about for a moment. "Setsuna originally started dating guys, but found they were all to.... pathetic, that most of the female inmates turned her on more then any guy. But no matter how many women she dated, they could not satisfy her."

Erin groans as Setsuna's hips grind against her,

"Sets...." Setsuna moans trying to keep her mind clear as she feels her body start become stiff as she nears another orgasm. Erin pulls hard against the handcuff, groaning Setsuna's name as she orgasm Erin arches her back pushing deep into Setsuna, sending her over the edge as well. Both women are panting heavily, Setsuna lying on Erin's stomach. Setsuna groans as she adjusts herself to lie on Erin's chest. Erin looks over at Setsuna, as she readjusts herself, making sliding her hands down the seat belt to grab her handcuff keys. After she removes the cuffs she makes sure her butchcock gets back into her boxers. Erin chuckles as she lies there stroking some hair behind Setsuna's ear.

"You always like this...." Setsuna smiles, running her fingers through Erin's hair, wrapping a few strains of shirt hair around her finger; as she looks at the other woman. "Just need to know how many extra clothes I keep in my trunk?" Setsuna smacks Erin's chest.

"I would say sorry but..."Setsuna grins" I don't regret it." Erin laughs

" I heard one of her exs complain about her pinning her against a wall out of now where and start something."

Haruka starts laughs hysterically; Michiru raises an eyebrow looking at the woman. "Haruka what is so funny?" Haruka holds her hand up as she chuckles a few times before stopping.

"Erin has the opposite problem," Haruka snickers a little "She hates having to start everything, that no woman had enough guts to just grab and flat out tell her "I want you fuck me, right here right now..." Michiru looks at Haruka for a moment then the pair start laughing hysterically.

"You know I have to admit..."Setsuna smiles running her finger along Erin's jaw. "I have never had I lover like you, god why couldn't I find you 10 years ago and save me all those horrible women." Setsuna laughs as she collects her clothes getting redressed.

"Same here..."

"Yeah, I could never find a woman who was strong enough to demand my attention...." Setsuna laughs," Tossing Erin her shirt, as Erin searches for her pants. "What?"

"It is just I never could find a lover that could handle me and my orders..." Erin laughs as she grabs her undershirt and her pants getting back into the driver's seat. "Now come on we have to get down to them or I will never hear the end of it from Michiru. " Erin grins as she quickly opens the door leaving her clothes in the driver seat,

"Oh my.... I don't think we could pair anyone else close to this perfect. I always wondered if Setsuna was sexually repressed, her dad watched like a hawk..." Michiru smiles

"She did not get laid to after the academy." Haruka snickers

"Poor Setsuna, you think she will take it all out on Erin?" Michiru puts her hand over her eyes.

"I hope not, I won't sleep and will spend half the day looking for her." Haruka laughs.

Erin winks at Setsuna as she takes a running start and dives off the cliff.

"Figures I get the crazy one..." Setsuna laughs as she dives off the cliff as well. Erin smiles, waves to Setsuna, Setsuna swimming the few feet to join Erin.

"Having fun..." Setsuna grins and shoves Erin underwater and starts to swim as fast as she can to beach. Erin pops back out of the water, spitting out a few mouthfuls "Oh.... you are so paying for that..." Setsuna gets to the beach laughing, Haruka and Michiru looking over at her.

"Oh looks who finally decided to join us?" Erin shakes her head as she comes out of the water glaring at Setsuna.

"I am so going to get you for that..." Haruka grins at Erin.

"Hey Erin man takes that long to jump off a cliff, now I knew you weren't scared..." Erin arches an eyebrow before she flops down on the beach her hands behind her head.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"What you screwed Setsuna in the car before you came down...." Michiru smacks Haruka.

"Haruka...." Setsuna turns red and lies down next to Erin. Erin chuckles and strokes Setsuna's hair behind her ear.

"Aw jealous?" Haruka snorts.

"No, Michiru is not as sexual repressed as Setsuna..." Setsuna sits up and glares at Michiru.

"Michiru..." Michiru smiles nervously.

"Sorry me and Haruka were talking she was tell me about Erin and." Erin shoots up and glares at Haruka,

"WHAT!!!" Haruka jumps.

"Ah come on Erin you two are prefect for each other. You could never find a woman with steel balls to grab you by your balls and tell you to fuck her right there and now..."

"Setsuna you have to admit Erin is a lot different then the others, I am sure she would follow your "Orders" if you tried" Erin snorts and lays back down

"Maybe I should tell Michiru how you came asking me for tips on kissing cause you felt stupid using a pillow. "Haruka turns red and grumbles. Setsuna chuckles lying down on Erin's chest, Erin softly stroking her back, Setsuna idly drawing shapes on Erin' bare skin.

"Or I could tell Haruka how you figured out you were a lesbian by watching porn on a dare...."

"Setsuna!!!" Erin laughs.

"You know aren't we suppose to be somewhere..." Haruka and Erin look at each other and shrugs, Setsuna and Michiru glance at their counterparts then smack themselves in the head.

"Court.... Ah we almost forgot..."

Haruka looks over at Setsuna and Michiru as she climbs up the ladder. Erin reaches the top of the ladder and Haruka is still climbing and rolls her eyes.

"They forgot...I wonder why..." Erin and Haruka snicker as Haruka reaches the top of the ladder. Setsuna and Michiru not far behind, the pair. Michiru grinning as she gets a nice view of Haruka ass, as she climbs.

"You know I am surprised Setsuna hasn't ridden you sore man..." Erin snorts and thwacks Haruka on the head. After Michiru and Setsuna climb back up Erin collects the ladder and tosses it in her trunk, grabbing an extra shirt. The group gets redressed; Setsuna looking at Erin, smiling _I can't believe for once I am actually glad I am the Warden. _Erin slides in her car turning the engine over as Setsuna climbs into the car. Haruka and Michiru pull off a few minutes ahead of the other two.

Setsuna and Michiru raise an eyebrow, as there are a lot of young women around the entire government parking lot, with signs in support of Erin and Haruka,

"So no one has any clue why there fan club..."They all shake their heads no. "I mean I know some guys had groupies, but they act like we are some kind of rock band." Setsuna chuckles at the herd of young women, Erin and Haruka raising their eyebrow at the woman, with an utterly confused expression. Setsuna and Michiru place handcuffs on the two racers.

"Warden Meioh what is so funny?"

"Just some of the things the inmates told me about you two when you first got here...." Michiru and Setsuna open the door pushing the pair in.

"Yes I remember now they all wanted cell changes to be close to you." Both Erin and Haruka groan and hang their head.

"All we do is drive cars for Christ sake we are not Robin Hood or some great hero..."

"Your guess is as good as mine Haruka..." Michiru and Setsuna pull the pair to a stop in the middle of a large lobby with marble floors. Erin smirks leaning over to Setsuna'"So did we live up to the rumors?" Setsuna smiles glancing over at Erin, patting the woman's lower back, with an all-knowing grin.

"Not even close..."Erin gives her an odd look. "Way beyond them..." Erin chuckles.

"So Haruka, the Saleen hand ok?"

"Oh yeah purrs like a kitty moves like a tiger." Erin laughs, both of them get a pull on the arm as Michiru and Setsuna take them down a long hallway.

They come to a large oak door where two guards go to take Erin and Haruka from the two women.

"We are leading their defense..." The guards nod and grab Erin and Haruka forcing them in near by chairs. Haruka leans forward watching Setsuna and Michiru walks away. "You know I never looked..." Haruka leans in her chair slightly "but they both have nice asses..." Erin laughs biting her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Damn Haruka you are a pervert even after you get laid..." Haruka elbows Erin and sticks her tongue out.

"Just cause I am not as experienced as you..." Erin arches an eyebrow.

"Who said I was? You are only 3 months younger then I." Setsuna and Michiru clear their throats as they stand in front of the pair.

"What are you two snickering at?" Erin smirks with an evil glint in her eye at Haruka.

"Oh Haruka thinks you both have nice asses..."

"Erin!!"

"What? Now we are even for that shower thing..."Haruka snorts and looks down at her hands in her lap. Setsuna coughs both her and Michiru blushing.

"Ok then.... the judge is going to look over everything,".

"So what are we going to do? How long is it going to take?"

"Judge said an hour maybe." Haruka groan she stares at the marble floor. Michiru smiles and kisses Haruka's cheek.

"Well there is a cafeteria in the building..." Setsuna pauses for a moment. "I know Tenou ate with Michiru last night, Raghnall did you eat anything..." Erin blinks for a moment opening her mouth then closing it without a sound. _If I say other then her I am pretty sure she with thwack me with bayonet._

"Ah........." _must resist urge..._" other then you Warden Meioh no." _ah god damn it _Setsuna stares at Erin for a moment with a shocked expression. _Did she say what I think she said...? _Haruka laughs and elbows Erin.

"Nice one man..." Setsuna clears her throat and yanks Erin out of the chair, leaning over whispering into Erin's ear.

"Unless you are a nosferatu I think you going to need more then just protein from bodily fluids." Erin snickers, Michiru grabs Haruka catching up with Setsuna.

"Setsuna, you feeling alright?" Setsuna looks over at the smaller woman as they walk through the building. "Usually if an inmate said anything remotely like that you would give them the box for 2 months...."

Setsuna stops walking and looks over at Michiru. _I would...so if Carter said it to me and not Erin or Haruka..._Setsuna looks over at Michiru and smiles softly.

"You are right Michiru, but you know as long as we have these two for muscle, I don't see anything wrong with that...." Setsuna tugs Erin forward the taller woman grunting. Michiru and Haruka look at each other,

"I am as stunned as you..."

"Yeah Erin has spoken more to warden Setsuna in the last couple days then she as me over the last 22 years..."

"I can't remember the last time Setsuna smiled...."

The group sits down at a table in the far corner, having quickly gotten annoyed with girls asking for autographs and giving Erin and Haruka phone numbers.

"Damn, who thought being a criminal would make you so bloody famous..." Michiru looks over at Erin.

"I think it is more that, you can do anything you want because police can't touch you and the Yakuza, Sukeban and Bosozuku are all your allies. All without committing a crime that hurt anyone." Erin looks over at Haruka who is stuffing her face. Haruka looks up at Erin her mouth full as she tries to chew and swallow. "Not to mention all the cars you guys donate to people who need them."

"Tawh?" Erin shakes her head.

"Nothing little bro, Warden Kaiou?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you do not take this the wrong way, but since you ran into my little bro over there." Erin points to Haruka whose cheeks are about bulging with food. "Now that you smile and do not feel as if the world is against you, you have let out your true beauty take would make Venus herself jealous." Michriu sets her fork down and looks at Erin. _Ah fuck made her mad_

"Raghnall...explain yourself..." _fuck._

"Warden Kaiou when puffin stuff over there." Haruka glares at Erin. "First met you had this look of someone who felt everything was your responsibility. That you never were allowed to do things you always wanted in life. The out of the social normal, you would break this perfect mold everyone wanted you to be. Almost as if you were scared if you did anything, the safety you have within that realm of responsibly would disappear. Leaving you vulnerable, exposed, feeling weak."

Erin pops some tater tots off her thumb into her mouth. Setsuna and Michiru look at each other for a moment. Michiru slowly gathering her thoughts as she looks at Erin,

"Erin that is a bit creepy that you can do, I know Setsuna has almost completely changed since you..."

"Now Michiru you have too, You are a lot more relaxed, you hardly ever are not touch or cuddling Haruka. You don't think before you act anymore,as long as Haruka does you do it without batting an eye. She also has gotten you to laugh at lot more, We are actually acting our age rather then walking around like zombies."

Erin looks over at Haruka.

"Can't you take a break and breath to help me out?" Setsuna and Michiru chuckle at the two young women. Absorbed in their annoyance of each other.

"Ah now what?"

"Nothing you just really do act like Haruka's older brother " Haruka finally swallows, having finished her plate.

"Like I told you before Warden, Erin is one of a kind, math and science master. I guess she uses it on the cars because damn after she tunes one up." Erin swallows a mouthful of food.

"Would not have to tune them up some much if you would drift rather then turn." Haruka sticks her tongue out at Erin, who promptly stabs it with a fork.

"Ow.... I still don't know how you can read people so well Erin..." Erin rolls her eyes take a few mouthfuls of her food before speaking.

"There was a reason I did not speak, other then, most the people were idiots. I watched, I do deliberate actions to see their reactions; I do nothing and stand silently watching them. After long enough when I feel I have learned enough I may speak to them or not depending on what I decide." Haruka blinks at Erin for a moment then shrugs.

"What ever you say bro, I know you are never wrong about people, you saved me from that psycho bitch that I wanted at the race in Osaka."

"Psycho.... oh bloody hell that reminds me I left Jessica locked in her office, oops have to let her out when I get back..." Setsuna and Michiru about choke on their food as they start to laugh. Erin raises an eyebrow and looks at them. "What?"

Setsuna swallows first coughing for a second.

"It is just the way you said it." Setsuna laughs Erin still looks confused.

"Erin the way you said it, was like you forgot to walk someone's dog or something" 'Erin scratches her head.

"I still don't get but ok..." Michiru looks down at her watch "It has been around an hour we should go bug the judge...." Erin, swipes Haruka's tray so Haruka cannot go and get a 2nd desert.

"Hey...." Erin shakes her head grabbing Setsuna's and Michiru's as well.

"Last thing I want is to have a hyper you stuck in a 16x16 cell with me." Haruka pouts and pretends to sulk as Michiru takes her arm. Setsuna chuckles and leans her head on Erin's shoulder for a moment.

"I am certain if the inmates saw us like they would have a heart attack..." Erin laughs Setsuna pulling her along to walk next to Haruka.


	5. Judge Could I Speak With You?

Michiru and Setsuna pause in the doorway of the courtroom, looking at the packed room.

"Well...looks like someone let the word out they were here..."

"How, we didn't tell anyone..."

"Ah Setsuna love not to be a smart ass, but our cars kind of stand out..." Setsuna looks over at Erin out the corner of her eye.

"You two sit down and be quiet ok? Let me deal with the judge, especially you Haruka..."

"Me? Why?" Erin snickers as Michiru and Setsuna sit them down behind a small oaks table

"You too Erin..." Erin grins.

"No problem love, I can't understand all the legal stuff." Setsuna just looks at them for a moment, until the judge clears his throat.

"Miss." the judge looks at the paper." Kaiou and Meioh you are aware of what you are doing correct?"" Erin and Haruka look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Yes judge, in our opinion these two inmates where improperly convicted."

"Yes I can see that from all of the new evidence you have give me. I have two concerns, how was the information obtained, and if released what will keep them from returning to their ways." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other then over at the two racers.

"Haruka?"

"Huh??

"What is going to keep you two from doing it again.?" Haruka shrugs and elbows Erin.

"Yea?"

"Answer the question."

"What question all I heard was keep, their, and ways...did not understand the rest...." Haruka smacks herself in the forehead.

"Tenou what's wrong?"

"Erin doesn't understand the judge...hang on " Haruka leans over to whisper in Erin's ear. "Schauen Sie den alten Kerl mšchte einen Grund kennen, den wir ihre Bullen nicht wie Esel mehr aussehen lassen und wie Sie dieses ganzes Info erhielten" (**Look the old guy wants to know a reason we won't make their cops look like asses anymore and how you got all that info**.) Erin looks at Haruka then the judge.

"Uh.....we have jobs at the prison, so will will not have the time...."Erin pauses looking around the room for moment** "**Why does how we got the info matter?"

Haruka sighs and looks up at Setsuna.

"So do I tell you or the judge?"

"Just tell me kid..." Haruka's eyebrow twitches.

"We have jobs, working at the prison were you sent us, so we won't be in the city or have a reason to."

"Hmm, that does seem you two are genuinely good natured. Now where did you get these recording?" Haruka looks over at Erin, Erin sighs and closes her eyes as she speaks.

"Yawkza, Bosozuku and Sukeban...." The court grasps and mummers among themselves.

"Now how did that come about? Did you hire these gangs to create this evidence?" Erin snorts. "Stupid alter Mann denken, gerade weil ich wei§, dass sie ich sie automatisch benutzen, um meinen Esel zu sichernÉ"(** Stupid old man think just because I know them I automatically use them to save my ass... ) **Haruka snickers, the four women raise an eyebrow as they hear the large oak doors open and a large amount of people shifting to look at who has entered. Erin groans and puts her head on the table. "Oh no...."

"Raghnall Tenou...." Setsuna and Michiru stare at the two.

"You really know them? I thought that was just a rumor." Erin grumbles.

"No....remember how we told you we gave away cars we won that we did not need?"

"Yes.... wait you gave it to them? What would they need them for...?" Haruka shakes her head no.

"No we gave them to friends and families of theirs without knowing so..." A tall man with black hair removes his sunglasses as he walks over to Setsuna and Michiru. He places a hand on Setsuna's shoulder, the women of Sukeban and leather clad bikers of Bosozuku standing in the doorframe.

"Now Raghnall Tenou why didn't you tell us, you were in town...." The man softly runs his hand down Setsuna's cheek.

"Jacky.... hands off..." Jacky raises an eyebrow and looks over at Erin.

"Aw Raghnall you have something for your Wardens..."

"Meioh and Kaiou..." Haruka stands up in a threatening manor; Jacky glances over and raises an eyebrow.

"Hmm ...well should have figured wildest group would fall for the strictest." Jacky adjust his jacket. "Now what is all this about?"

"Sir this is a closed hearing...." Jacky looks up at the judge.

"Hearing? You already convicted these two on your police forces incompetence. What more are you to do." Judge grumbles inaudibly.

"It is hearing for their release."

"Oh? How did this come about?"

"We filed on their behalf." Setsuna glances over at Jacky.

"Really well that is a first Warden filing for an inmate."

"Jacky, for once I can use you and you have decent timing..." Jacky looks over at Erin.

"Of course what can I do for you?"

"The judge wants to know how you got all of the evidence, the calls from the racing team, the recordings of the station so on and so forth."

"Ah, I am to assume he thinks they are fake...." Haruka groans.

"Jacky come on man, we love you to death but I am getting hungry again." Jacky laughs at the grumbling blonde.

"If it is not cars or women it is food...ok then. As you know it is command knowledge large corporations record their phone conversations. All I simply did was ask them for the one concern the police. Which they give us without any issues, since the whole phone call itself seemed off. Now the station, I paid some...repeat offenders to place some recording devices around the station. After 48 hours, a friend of mine removed them and returned them to me. Anything else?"

"You did all this with out threaten or bribing any one?"

"Other then paying my friends a few dollars for their trouble no, they were all very happy to help. I would never hear the end of it from Raghnall if this came about any illegal way." Erin snorts.

"Sorry I have morals..." Jacky laughs and pats Haruka and Erin on the shoulder.

"My friends are a true class act, I wish all my associates were like you two. You get anything you want, with out any kind of threat, bride or murder I still do not know how you do it..."

"Well..." the judge coughs. "Considering all the new evidence and the validation of its authentication...." Erin looks at the judge oddly then Setsuna, who just smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I suppose that it does look as if theses two were harassed by Tokyo PD force which is what caused the mass of the damage. I assume you got the calls from the racing team..." Judge pulls out the phone records "Yes the day after your first offense and all 346 denied you when you returned the call due to the PDs interference. I am going to overrule the conviction due to extending circumstances outside of your control." The judge stands up and walks from the room Erin very confused as everyone is cheering.

"Ah..." Setsuna bends over and whispers in her ear.

"Judge says your are free because the cops intentionally kept chasing you instead of letting you taking one of those jobs..." Erin looks over at Haruka,who jumps onto her knocking her down on the floor, Erin just sweat-drops, and raises an eyebrow at the other woman.

"Haruka...get off me...." Haruka grins and runs over to Michiru picking her up and hugging her. Erin grumbles as she stands up dusting of her clothes.

"Mr. Raghnall and Tenou..." everyone falls silent, as three CIA agents stand in the doorway.

"You have to be bloody kidding me. What the hell do you want?" The agents look at each other for a moment before one pulls out a sealed manila envelope and holds it out to Erin. Erin looks at the man then takes the envelope walking over to Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka. Erin opens the envelope and pulls out 2 sheets of paper.

"Is this real or some kind of twisted joke?"" Haruka taking a look at the letter as well.

"Request of services in updating of government facilities..."

"No Mr. Raghnall, Tenou it if s offer from the head of the department himself..." Setsuna takes the paper from Erin and scans it quickly.

"Why are we named in the document?" The agent raises one eyebrow looking behind him at the other two agents who nod.

"You and Warden Kaiou are known as the best warden of female prisons, you are strict but not needlessly cruel. Having your advisement would greatly increase the final outcome of the project..."

"Ah.... just so we are on the same page, you want them for their experience and us for the tech?"

"Basically yes..." Erin pulls out the other piece of paper and both her eyebrows shoot up. Haruka tries to look over Erin's shoulder to see the paper but stumbles back into a chair.

"These, are they for starting the program?"

"No, they will be your monthly income, once the project is complete we will bring in other correction officers to your prison for classes and further training..." Erin pinches the bridge of her nose.

"How the bloody hell did the CIA get into this?"

"Simple, you two continuing to out running and maneuvering the police made it obvious that the criminals are becoming smarter then out police force. When you were assigned to your location it was with Kaiou and Meioh whom from what intelligence I have gathered you work with.... very closely. So to allow such good resource as your and Tenou's abilities and Kaiou and Meioh's knowledge is unforgivable."

"This is insane, Erin did I hit my head?"

"I am not going to even touch that question"Setsuna Michiru and Haruka stand around Erin and about fall over.

"Yeah see why I asked, this is monthly...." Erin looks up at the men. "So if Setsuna and Michiru teach the classes me and Haruka install the system basically?"

"Yes."

""In order to do that we would have to go to each prison in person correct?"Haruka scratches her head, looking over at the agent.

"This is getting confusing..." Erin shakes her head slowly.

"No worries , later we will all sit down and talk it out"

"Yes we need you and Erin to install the systems first. Leaving them off until the time that we can arrange for all the correction officers to come in groups to learn the system from you and the state of mine in which to use it from Kaiou and Meioh. Before you ask no they can come with, I have been told Raghnall is a work-a-loic so I need someone there that can control you." Erin grumbles, Haruka chuckling at the older woman.

"I am good with it, Haruka?"

"Yeah but what system?"

"Preferable the one you installed in your home..."

"Huh that is going to be fun, Michiru?"

"Come on now Ruka..." Michiru smiles and wraps herself around the blonde "I am not letting run off the a prison full of women by yourself..." Erin laughs, gaining a looks of annoyance from Haruka and a tap on the shoulder from a determined looking Setsuna.

"Ah.... yea so I am doing to assume Setsuna is in as well. How long will you give use before we start?"

"Good girl..." Setsuna grins as she puts an arm around Erin, Erin just making a face at her.

"2 months, we need a required parts list form you at one month so the supplies can be present when you get there." Erin smacks her self lightly in the head with the envelope. Setsuna grabs Erin's wrist stopping her and looks over at the agents.

"She will have it is no problem, how are we suppose to contact you?"

"There is a card in the envelope and 4 separate cell phone will be delivered to you within the day." The man looks over his shoulder as the other two agents walk away. "Thank you for your time and agreement to this contract." The agent bows and follows his comrades.

Setsuna turn and looks over at Erin who is putting the paperwork away into the envelope, Michiru taking the handcuffs off of Haruka,

"Well that was a pleasant development."

"For who? That is a lot of manual labor and math...work basically.." Erin sighs and closes her eyes for a moment.

"Yes, I have no clue how or why but, I am not going to turn down a 25 grand a month pay check."

"Yeah something like that, you and Setsuna can build a house next to the prison rather then living in it." Erin groans and walks quietly down the hall towards the door, mumbling to herself like a mad scientist, her hands still cuffed. Haruka looks up to see the retreating Erin. "Ah think Erin is going into mad scientist mode" Setsuna shakes her head and jogs over to Erin.

"Erin you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, it is just going to be hard to do this without blue prints to each prison. The system is the same basics but there are a lot of variables that need to be considered...." Setsuna grabs Erin and kisses her softly. It slowly changing in to a torturous sensual kiss as she let's it linger.

Haruka laughs as her and Michiru come up to the pair.

"Well that is one way to shut her up..." Setsuna smiles and pulls away from Erin, un-cuffing her.

"Erin you idiot, you have 3 of us who will help you. Don't make me handcuff on the seatbelt again." Erin snorts and grumbles heading to the door with the others. Haruka walks along with Erin mocking the woman with kissy noises, Erin shoves her Haruka stumbles into a flower bed, laughing as Haruka stands up with a flower on the top of her head.

"Handcuff her to the seatbelt? Setsuna where did that come from?" Setsuna chews on her bottom lip for a moment before whispering into Michiru's ear.

"After you and Haruka went diving off the cliff I shoved Erin back in the car..." Michiru turns red and covers her mouth staring at her friend.

"Setsuna..."

"I am not done yet, over the last 32 hour or some that woman has made me orgasm 6 times, it was 4 when I pushed her in the car." Michiru looks around as the pair stand in front of Erin and Haruka's car. "Shove her in the car strip everything but the boxers off. Try to get her on her back, did not work the first time she got me on mine..."

"OI Michiru Setsuna you two ok?" Erin looks at Haruka and rolls her eyes, Haruka laughing knowing what Erin is thinking.

"Yes we will be there in a minute. " Michiru squeaks,

"After that attempt I order her on her back, which she did, then order her to put her hands above her head and I hand cuffed her...

"Setsuna what has that woman done to you?" Setsuna chuckles as she pats Michiru's shoulder.

"I don't know but I like it..." Setsuna walks over to the passenger car of the Akarti and Michiru the Saleen.

"So did you?"

"Yeah I got her and she got me again...." Setsuna smirks and slides into the seat, Erin giving her an odd look.

"You know what.... I am not even going to ask." Erin cranks up the car and shoots down the road back to the prison.

Erin sighs, pulls a cigarette from the box and lights it, Setsuna walking over and putting an arm around her.

"So how does it feel?"

"Hmm?"

"To be a officer rather then a prisoner..." Erin smirks blowing smoke out the right side of her mouth.

"About the same till have a hot Warden, whose orders I have to follow...but.... at least now I can pin you up against the wall you and fuck you whenever I want." Setsuna smirks and takes Erin's cigarette as she walks back towards the office.

"You mean whenever I want..." Setsuna puts the cigarette between her lips taking a low drag. Erin chuckles and follows her.

"Should stop for speeding violations more often..." Michiru smiles as she nibbles on Haruka's neck, both having arrived slightly ahead of the other two.

"Michi..."

"Aw, now that you are not my inmate you don't want me...." Haruka laughs,

"No," Haruka playfully nips Michiru. "You bed is a lot more comfortable then a cold metal door...." Michiru giggles as Haruka opens the door to the office, passing Setsuna who is standing outside still smoking Erin's cigarette.

"You are too cruel to that woman..." Setsuna laughs as Erin starts up the walkway.

"Yeah but she loves every minute of it... "Erin walks up behind Setsuna, draping her arms over her and taking the remaining half of the cigarette back.

"You play dirty...."

"Well then, I suppose you don't?" Erin rolls her eyes, pausing for a moment looking around.

"Setsuna..."

"Hmm." Erin swallows and shifts her weight; concerned Setsuna turns around to face Erin. Who is staring at the ground, she places a hand on Erin's cheek and turns her gaze to her own crimson eyes. "Erin...what is wrong?" Erin finishes off her cigarette, putting it out before leaning on Setsuna's shoulder, Erin puts her lips neck to Setsuna's ear, and whisper quietly. Before she pulls away and heads down the cellblocks rather then into the office. Setsuna stands there stunned her head reeling until Haruka pokes her head out the door.

"Hey you two stop.... Setsuna?" Haruka leans back into the office calling over her shoulder. "Hey Michiru I think there is something wrong with Setsuna she just standing there staring at the wall..." Michiru comes out of her room over to Haruka pushing the door the rest of the way open.

"What.... where is Erin? Oh god please don't tell me she dumped Setsuna..." Michiru walks over to Setsuna shaking her slightly, Haruka standing next to Michiru. "God I swear if she did I am going to strap her to the electric chair myself. "Haruka pushes Michiru back from Setsuna, looking over her shoulder.

Setsuna blinks for a moment looking around for a moment before she remembers where she is.

"Michiru...."

"Yes Setsuna what do you need?"

"Have you had anyone tell you something then run off?"

"Yeah but it depends on what.... Setsuna what happened?"

Setsuna swallows a few times her throat very dry all the sudden.

"Erin she..."

"That bastard broke up with you I knew it I knew she was spineless." Michiru looks at Haruka "Nothing personal Ruka." Setsuna slowly shakes her head no.

"She didn't break it off...she..." Haruka coughs and steps in.

"Setsuna since you are still on the moon Pluto or whatever. Erin did something good, that made you happy?'

"Yes..." Haruka rolls her eyes _Women it is probably something stupid..._

"Did she give you a gift? Kiss you a different way is it physical at all?"

"No, its not that I am not sure she said it was so quiet." Haruka growls getting annoyed. _GAH!! damn it give me a straight answer_

"Ah come on, I know it can't that she told you she loves you she has not mutter those words to anyone even me." Haruka growls." So that is out...."

"No."

"What! What do you mean it is not out...?" Haruka stares at Setsuna for a moment, Michiru very very confused. "She didn't she couldn't. I have never heard her say the word love..."

"Ok great, now I have lost Haruka." Michiru sighs and grabs Setsuna. "Geez what kind drugs are you on Setsuna cause you are out of it, Did Erin tell you she loves you?" Setsuna nods yes. "Well that is good why are you like this? Why is Haruka freaking out?"

"Michi remember how I told you Erin went through a lover who used her?"

"Yes...so how does that have to do with her saying she loves anyone?" Haruka grabs Setsuna heading back towards the office Michiru staring confused at Setsuna's back.

Erin sighs and closes her eyes looking up at stairs from the courtyard right under the Warden's office.

G_ods I hope she does not get mad. Or more likely laugh at me.... I doubt she will get mad she is not that kind of person, she is not psycho.... ah damn it I need to Let Jessica out of the office. _

Erin stands up dusting herself off as she slips under the tower back into the cellblock as the office door closes behind Michiru.

_Take a walk the length of the prison to get myself pumped up and ready for the blow_

Erin pulls the door open to the infirmary, pausing for a moment. _I wonder how hard she will laugh..."_Erin continues through the door closing silently behind her.

Haruka sits Setsuna in a chair and walks off to the bathroom, Michiru just watches Haruka not sure what to do. Haruka comes back a few seconds later with a large cup of water. That she of course throws in Setsuna's face. Setsuna shakes her head and spits out small amounts of water.

"Damn it Tenou..."Haruka grins and flops down in a chair.

"Now she is awake."

"Tenou what the hell you talking about it better be really fucking good to throw water in my face." Michiru places a hand on Setsuna's shoulder, Setsuna glancing over at her as she tries to get the wet hair from her face.

"Setsuna we came out of the office and you were staring off into space, you barely could answer simple questions."

"What the hell are you talking about? Where is Erin?"

"That is part of what we are trying to find out. You two were outside finishing the cigarette Haruka checks on you 5 minute later and you are a zombie.

"I was ...yeah I took her cigarette.... and went off to wait for her at the ramp so?"

"Setsuna come one humor us, just think..." Setsuna grumbles and closes her eyes as she thinks.

**Setsuna is standing on the railing Erin presses against her. I smile from the feeling of Erin being close. **_Thank you god sending me these women_

"Setsuna..."** I close my eyes listing to Erin heart. **_I don't want to move yet_

"Hmm?"** I frown as I feel Erin shift; I turn around to look up at the other woman. **_Why is she shifting around, is she hurt? I thought I took care of them all...What could it be_

__**I take my hand and bring her gaze to mine. I look into Erin's eyes before Erin rest her forehead on my shoulder. I shift again as I feel Erin's warm breath against my ear. **_She is whispering in my ear..._

"Setsuna...I love you." _Did she just sa.... she was so quiet...I could barely hear_

**I freeze in complete shock, Erin pulling away and walking away. My body screaming at me to move but it won't all I can do is watch her walk off.**

_She loves me!! I am probably the only one she has every said that to in her life...well there is Haruka. But I am sure,_

"Fuck..." Setsuna sits up instantly.

"What?" Setsuna looks around the room quickly, and then goes over to the security cameras.

"Erin told me she loved me..." Flips through the cameras "Damn where is she, she said it so quietly I thought I heard wrong..." Setsuna grins. "There she is, little bastard, Erin ran off before I could do anything I got to go get her..." Haruka grabs Setsuna's arm holding it tight causing a small about of pain. "Tenou let me go"

"No." Haruka's voice is so harsh and rough it causes both the women to swallow. "I know you love her Warden, if you chase her. She will only run farther..." Haruka let's her painful grip on Setsuna's arm go "She probably is getting up to the courage to take you laughing at her." Haruka looks over Michiru's shoulder. "Let her come back to you." Haruka pauses for a moment "I think you both should sit down for this..." The women look at each other before taking a seat across from Haruka.

"Erin had a girl like you, Michiru but she had Erin do physically harm which Erin hated it as much as you did stealing the test answers. One day Erin says she loves her..." Haruka clenches her fist." Damn bitch laughed at her for over 2 hours, reminding her how she was just a useless replaceable pawn, only reason she kept her around cause she is a good lay she can fuck with out worrying about getting knocked up....'

Setsuna frowns and stares at the ground._ Why didn't she tell me?_" Setsuna wraps her arms across herself and rubs her arms._ Does that mean all the time we...she felt she was forced.... _

Haruka smiles softly unclenching her fist as she stares at the floor. "That is the only time I have ever turned my back to my big Bro. Let me guess, you wondering if she just fucked cause she had to or if she made love to you because she loves you?" Setsuna swallows hear tears between the guilt and fear, "If you ask me..."

"No one did Haruka..." Haruka looks up to Erin who's eyes are narrow and grinding her teeth. "What gives you the right...?" Haruka puts her hands up palms out and backs away.

"But Erin...." Erin growls in the back of her throat the angry instantly disappears, when she feels Setsuna's hand on her back. Erin frowns and kneels in front of Setsuna puts her forehead on Setsuna's.

"Haruka you seem to be squeaky clean compared to Erin..." Haruka frowns.

"Remember I said that was the first and only time I turned my back on my brother?" Michiru nods watching Haruka's expression carefully. "The whole time she was involved with the woman, I knew she was using Erin from day one"

"Setsuna..." Erin lifts Setsuna's gaze to her own. "Why aren't you laughing?" Setsuna chuckles.

"Why? Because I love you too you... what did Michiru call you ah you over grown carrot." Erin smiles softly and kisses forehead.

Erin chuckles a little bit

" There is no way in hell I could do anything but make love to you. You foolish woman, get hit in the head with a bayonet to hard?" Setsuna snorts and pushes Erin, who cause she is tall is top heavy and falls back.

Erin falls awkwardly half on her back half on her side. Setsuna shakes her head and laughs.

"Not evenly balance it seems" Erin groans and straightens herself out. She puts her hands behind the back of her head and stays lying on the floor.

"I kept watching, her setting Erin up to hurt one guy or another. Erin thought she was protecting the woman. But she was using Erin to collect debts."

"That is horrible, why did you never tell Erin?" Haruka licks her lower lip.

"Well because she was busy "saving" this woman it took Erin out of the picture on racing. I wanted to be the best, so I kept racing, taking Erin's spots in races,Erin still has no clue I knew the whole time I have never told her."

"It is ok, I know she forgives you ..." Haruka smiles weakly.

Setsuna shakes her head at the tall woman holding a hand out.

"You know my bed is softer..." Erin smiles and stands up wrapping her arms around Setsuna resting her chin on Setsuna's shoulder.

"I am sorry Setsuna, I should have said something.... but I was scared you would us it against me to get me in bed whenever you need some..." Setsuna takes a closed fist and lightly hits the top of Erin's head with it.

"Baka, you were the one who kissed me remember?" Erin chuckles, she looks over to see Haruka held on Michiru's arms.

"Is my little bro, ok?" Setsuna looks over at the pair.

"Does not seem so..." Setsuna pulls away from Erin and turns towards them. "Michiru..." Michiru pulls away from Haruka; .

"Umm Haruka was telling me. About how Erin ending up with the girl that laugh at her." Erin frowns and walks over lifting Haruka's head up.

"You dumb ass, that was 10 years ago."

"Yeah but you lost everything, half your scars are from digging me out of exploding cars and saving my ass." Erin sighs.

"Squirt, You were you young alright? I could car less about cars, why you think I didn't touch those damn trust funds? Yeah you could have handled it better. So next time I tell you not to do something you will believe me. Right"

"Yeah, I have ever since and we have almost gotten all the cars back." Erin ruffles Haruka's hair.

"Hey you know I wouldn't open my fat mouth and say I know how it feels if I haven't done it." Erin grins over at Haruka. "Hell where do you think the of half of the scars came from."

"You two, you have done the craziest shit in the world and you guys are just like any brothers in Tokyo..." Erin holds out her other arm Setsuna sliding her arms around Erin's waist. " Michiru grins and takes Haruka's free arm.

"Aw...family photo.... opf" Erin snickers as Setsuna and Haruka both elbow her. Erin flops down in a near by chair, the other taking seats as well.

"I always wondered, still wonders why you haven't touched that trust fund?" Erin shrugs.

"I could care less about it, its paper. All I get from it is shinny things and paper cuts." Setsuna and Michiru look over at Erin. Who rises to answer the knock at the door.

"Haruka.... how long has Erin had that trust funds?"

" Ah since she was two, there was a clause in the will that all the monetary funds be but in a trust for Erin till she is 18. Until then no one could tell her. Her dad wanted her to continue to be humble." Erin whistles as she carries arm full of things and places them on the desk.

"Huh looks like the CIA's stuff..."Grabs a cell phone with her name labeled on it "Looks like we each get a phone and new laptop." Erin groans, as there is another knock at the door.

"So she was 18 she knew she had it?"

"Yeah, she said if she can not take care of it herself some how she would us it."

"How old was she with that girl?"

"14..." Erin grumbles putting 4-5 rolls of varies blue prints in the hall to grab later. Then places a stack of 7 plus 600 page books on the desk and an odd kit.

"Yeah, second set...." Erin sits back down again glancing at the titles of the books. Michiru and Setsuna stare at the pair.

"Oh, Marshall arts.." Erin rolls her eyes and picks up the books on top for Haruka to get the book.

"Deliver guy says the books are a thank you gift..." Erin grabs the book on the bottom of pile that is thicker then the others. ""Huh guess this is mine..." Setsuna gives Erin an odd look as she notices a book of how to subdue a suspect, which she grabs.

Michiru not being as GI Jane as Setsuna grabs the book on Photograph and art. Erin looks over at the last few books.

"List of known mass and properties of all known elements... book of universal mathematic theory...complete book of automotive tech from model T to 2020 hover cars...." Erin looks at the box opening and whistles. "Nice these guys are serious..."

Setsuna leans over looking in the case, there are countless beakers, test chemicals, and a compound to computer scanner and the other half are things she does even know or guess.

"What is this?"

"Ah short version a big chemistry set..."closes the case.

"How does that make them serious..."

"Huh? say I go to mount a sensor somewhere and say it is iron, the place get a lot of rain, the rust and water will cause issues with the sensor. Ahh.... basically this is to make sure the system does not ever need to be repaired." Setsuna blinks for a moment then pokes Erin in the sides. "Hey I am the one that does the poking."

"Hey Erin can I try some of these moves out on you later?" Erin gives Haruka an odd look.

"Just when I think I know all about you....you throw me another curve." Erin leans down whispering in to her ear.

"Love, you are very welcome memorize every inch of my body, inside and out..." Setsuna turns red, Erin looks back over at Haruka. "It is not throws again is it? I am to tall for you to do it properly I think" Haruka frowns mumbling to herself about unnaturally tall brothers.

"Erin that big book is that your none car and or computer hobby?"

"Oh you mean a normal hobby?" Erin snickers. "Yeah it is a book of guns, sword and/or edged weapons and man made military monsters....

"You don't look like a gun freak to me..." Erin glances over at Setsuna,

"Neither do you but you had one strapped to you inner right thigh the day I met you." Setsuna smacks Erin.

Erin snickers and yawns, she stands up, collecting all the blue prints laptop, and books all in one area and faces Haruka.. "Ruka we can try again if you really want to" Erin turns back to Setsuna."It was very hot by the way.." Erin shrugs. " Ok.... I am tired...." Erin heads to Setsuna's room Michiru and Haruka look at Setsuna.

"What? Ah come on I am not some horny teenager...besides I am hungry."

"Yeah Setsuna has a point have not eaten since the court thingy..."

"Well I will call the kitchen then, should I ask for 4 or 3..."

"4" Haruka looks over at Setsuna. "I am sure Erin loves to eating anything Setsuna gives her" Michiru laughs as Setsuna throws note pads at the fleeing Haruka.

"Hello kitchen..."

The man in the kitchen raises an eyebrow hearing Setsuna chasing around Haruka.

"I was wondering when you would call Warden, so you and Warden Setsuna then..."

Erin grumbles coming out of the bed room, Haruka and Setsuna freeze the note pad in her hand falling to the floor.

"I should have figured, I did not even get to the bed" Erin sighs and sits down next to Setsuna. "So what stupid crude thing did you say Haruka?"

"I was saying how Setsuna can make you eat.." Erin rolls her eyes.

"Ok, Haruka I am sorry I am so good at what I do that my lover craves it and yours does not." Michiru blushes turning her back to the group. "and she never has to **make** me do anything." Setsuna smiles wrapping her arms around Erin.

"I love you ...." Erin smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Love why didn't you just grab your taser or a tranquilizer gun, they are everywhere in here." Setsuna blushes.

"I didn't think about it." Michiru hangs up the phone and returns to the group.

"Ah, he says it should be up in 15 minutes.." Erin chuckles leaning back in the chair looking over at Haruka.

"I like this life sentence better...." Haruka rolls her eyes.


	6. New Employee Orientation

Haruka yawns and stretches as she wakes up,she rubs her eyes as she rolls out of bed. She looks around the room not seeing Michiru she ventures outside to the office.

"Ah morning Ruka, you are not a morning person I see..." Haruka attempts to tame her wild hair as she looks over at Michiru. Michiru is fully dressed, sitting eating breakfast with Setsuna, who is also dressed.

"Well yeah, if you don't wake me up I am..." Michiru shakes her head at the blonde.

"Your breakfast is on the cart..." Haruka mumbles under her breath, as she grabs a plate and sits down next to Michiru. "What you rather eat mess hall food?" Haruka sticks her tongue out at Michiru. "Now now we will have time for that later." Haruka about chokes on her food and turns red, Michiru grins and Setsuna chuckles.

"Where is Erin.." Michiru looks over at Setsuna, who stares blankly at Michiru.

"What? Erin is a big girl she can wake herself up...." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking up at Setsuna.

"I have the feeling you are leaving something out.."

"Yeah...she left the key out of reach...." The group looks up at Erin, who has a handcuff hanging from her left wrist.

"I didn't leave it out of reach..." Setsuna pulls the key out of her breast pocket. "See I can easily get to it...." Erin snorts, grumbling going to get her food.

"Man, Setsuna you are just unusually cruel..." Setsuna grins over her coffee.

"I had to make sure she could get herself out if I had to run off..."

"Only you Setsuna would make handcuffing her to the bed a work related issue." Erin sits down with a yawn, as she starts to eat.

"Michiru um....what are me and Erin suppose to wear now?" Michiru stands up, putting her dirty plate back on the tray.

"Ah, yes as much as I would love to see you walk around in your underwear Ruka." Michiru walks behind Haruka draping her arms over Haruka. Michiru kisses the side of her neck slowly sending shivers down the blonde "Me and Setsuna ordered you two uniforms..." Erin looks up fork in you mouth with a raise eyebrow.

"Ok....they are not barely covering are they?" Michiru smiles.

"No Ruka they cover, after all we don't want the inmates stealing you away do we...."

"That be hard, Ruka is heavy cause she is full of..." Erin snickers dodging the coffee cup but gets nailed with the spoon.

"Fuck you Erin..."

"Sorry Haruka you are not my type..." Haruka turns red with a mixture of anger and

embarrassment,

"Children stop your fighting..." Erin snorts glaring at Setsuna out the corner of her eye before finishing her breakfast.

"You two are so much like brothers it can be scary, now your uniforms me and Setsuna hung one for each of you in our bathroom the others are in the closet with ours...." Haruka looks over at Erin who is returning her and Setsuna's plate to the cart.

"Erin are you as worried about this as I am?" Erin looks over at Haruka raising her still handcuffed left wrist.

"Some how the uniforms are not really that much concern of mine...." The group laughs as Erin disappears into the bathroom."

"You really like using those handcuffs on her don't you Setsuna..." Setsuna laugh as she stands up and grabs the folder of new inmates coming in to day. "You are luck my brother is twisted and sadistic, I don't think anyone else could take it."

"It is the only way I can keep her hand off me...." both Haruka and Michiru raise an eyebrow. "Not what you think, Michiru remember what I told you at the court house..." Michiru turns red and nods. "Yeah that is why..." Haruka looks very confused between the pair.

"I have no chance in making you tell me do I?"Michiru walks over to Setsuna looking over the folder.

"No, none at all..." Haruka rolls her eyes and goes to take a shower.

"Well those two sure have changed our lives in the last couple months..." Setsuna chuckles looking over at the smaller woman.

"Yes, on many levels, financially, prison funding....."Michiru elbows Setsuna who grins. "No of course I would not forget us as lovers. God with those two you would be a fool to."

"Fool to what?" Erin comes out of the shower still damp, military issue boots in her right hand, undershirt and uniform top on her shoulder. Wearing a black pair of pressed slacks and belt , keeping the pants from sagging under the weight of the gun,taser and badge.

"Erin do you ever wear a shirt..." Erin looks over at Michiru and snickers.

"Not unless I have to.." Erin pulls the over shirt over her head before pulling the uniform top over her shoulders. Erin wraps her arms around Setsuna's waist leaning forward to whisper in to Setsuna's ear. "Why did you not join me in the shower...." Setsuna chuckles and pulls away from Erin.

"I already had one, maybe if you get up earlier I could."Erin shakes her head and roll her eyes, as she attempts to button on the navy blue uniform up. Haruka comes out of the bathroom, struggling with the buttons as well. Both Michiru and Setsuna look at each other and chuckle, as they both go over and help the pair straighten the buttons.

"Thanks..." the pair grin foolishly. Setsuna and Michiru step back looking them over. Wearing black slacks,a navy blue uniform top with black trim and their last names over their left breast pocket.

"You know for a pair of "delinquents" you two clean up well." Haruka looks over at Erin and rolls her eyes, Erin snickering.

"Alright you two, your job is simple enough. You are maintenance, but thanks to our CIA friends we have funds to repair. So you two will be tearing down each room and remodeling it while installing the system." Michiru tosses Erin and Haruka a set of keys. "Those are keys to everything in the prison, the odd shaped short key..."

"You got us tool boxes.." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other, Erin flops down on the floor to pull her boots on.

"Yes not shut up and listen only saying this once. Your tool boxes are mobile, they are three pier, the base with wheels , a middle box and a top box with a radio build in. All the supplies for both the repairs and security system are in the back. I am going to assume Erin.." Erin looks up and over at Michiru. "You can handle a forklift and other equipment. " Erin nods.

"Good,that is basically going to be what you two do until we start traveling to the other prisons. No worries there is not a set schedule other then the plan forwarding to the CIA at the end of the month. You two are also our back up.." Erin and Haruka look at each other Haruka opening her mouth to ask a question.

"Before you ask Haruka we are talking about riot and prisoner control. Like how the riot in D block was handled, all you have to do is listen to the radio and if we call for the enforcers then you get to that location as quickly as you can.."

"Ah...why do we have two guns?" Michiru sigh and rolls her eyes at the taller woman.

"One is a tranquilizer pistol, which is standard for all officers then the second one is a personal live ammo pistol only the four of us can carry. This is a maximum security prison, but all discharges of the weapon are in investigated for cause.." Haruka and Erin chuckle at each other.

"Tenou Raghnall what is so funny?"

"You guys sound so serious, like a drill sergeant..." Setsuna and Michiru roll their eyes Setsuna thumps Erin between the eyes.

"Idiots, this is your job can't have you running around blind. You guys side knife is also like the tranquilizer pistol. Suppose to be for removal of binds, but it is used as protection most the time." Erin whimpers rubbing her forehead Haruka laughing at her.

"Alright,we can handle that no problem Michi...." Michiru raises an eyebrow.

"Michi...." Haruka looks back at Michiru and freezes _Ah shit ..._ Michiru smiles , "I like it, but be-careful using terms of affection. That crazy Jessica is still running about and god knows what other ex lovers of ours will do?" Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Ex lovers....."

"Ah Erin it is not like we have a different lover every couple months, most those relationships were one time things. no need to get jealous.." Setsuna playfully pats Erin's cheek. "Alright me and Michiru are going to do rounds, Your tool boxes are at the end of the stairs and the infirmary is your first room, since the door is broken..." Erin grunts. "That will be your first room. The dumpster is by the supplies...." Michiru and Setsuna walk out of the office Haruka and Erin just staring at each other.

"Ok....I feel like I am missing the recorder that says and if you choose to take this mission this letter will self destruct in...." Haruka laughs shaking her head at the tattooed woman, Haruka pats Erin's back as she heads for the door.

"Come on they gave us free rein to break stuff...." Erin laughs following Haruka down the ramps, where their tool boxes are. Erin lets out a small whistle.

"It is doable gangers of my tool box at the shop...." Erin grabs the handle of hers and easily pulls it to the doorway, locking the wheels. Haruka struggles a little having problems getting over the small hill. Erin jogs over giving Haruka a little extra push up the hill.

"Thanks."

"No problem.." Erin opens the box checking all the drawers seeing what tool is where." "Alright you want to take the sledge hammer and break the tile or hammer to do the modeling and base board?" Haruka looks over at Erin.

"Ah come on Erin you should know the answer to that." Erin rolls her eyes as she grabs the hammer and the cord to the radio in her box.

"Sledge hammer of course. Well Paul Bunion lets get to destroying..." Haruka grabs her 50 pound sledge hammer and heads into the room. Erin plugs in and set the radio , as she stands and removes the molding, the ceilings only being 8 ft.

Setsuna and Michiru walk around quietly nodding to the inmates that greet them.

"You know I was looking at the new prisoner list..."

"Yes and?"

"They said to double security last time they were transported they killed a few officers,,," Michiru raises an eyebrow.

` "Is it something we need to look into or do you think our protocol is ok?"

"Well our protocol is much stricter, I am just concerned it may be an interesting situation."

"What makes you think so?"

"They all are a rouge all girl gang that the others outcast due to crude behavior."

"Hmm...you think perhaps we should put Haruka and Erin on stand by?"

"Lets see how they walk off the bus first." Setsuna looks at her watch. "They are going to be here within the hour so, we should have enough time to stop by and check in on Erin and Haruka before they do."

Haruka laughs at the now pasty white dusty Erin who has been loading the broken tile into a trash can.

"Oh shut it...you are going to have to unpack all the new tile."

"Yeah bit we have to paint then reinstall the trim and run the cable for the sensors first,,," Erin rolls her eyes sneezing a little cloud of fine dust coming off her. Both Erin and Haruka look up as an announcement comes over the PA.

"New prisoner bus to arrive in 20 minutes..."

"Oh yeah,,,,more annoying drooling women...." Haruka snickers, Erin smacks her arm as they put the last but of old tile in the trash. Both of them push it towards the dumpster. "Glad this has wheels..." Haruka nods as the pair stop it a the lip of cement and pour it into the dumpster below to get incinerated.

"I hope no one tries that escape route..." Erin snorts as they head back towards the room.

"If they do, they deserve to be burnt alive, saves us the space." Haruka elbows Erin ,Erin pretending to glare at Haruka as the come back to the room.

"I say we get supplies then sweep."

"Cool, just don't run me over with the fork lift..." Erin scoffs and jogs off to the storage area in the back, Haruka not far behind her.

"Michiru you think Jessica has finally given up on me?"

"I hate to say it but no, I still can't get rid of Andrea,at least Raghnall and Tenou have not run into her."

"Well she has been in solitary for 3 months for trying to rape you Michiru...."

"Yeah another reason I am glad we are getting a new security system and Haruka stays in my bed."

"I hope Jessica does not get that far, I remember when Andrea was clingy like Jessica."

"I don't understand how after one date they think we are soul mates."

"Yeah I know....wait Raghnall and Tenou got here three months ago..." Michiru stops and looks at Setsuna.

"You are not thinking?"

"No, they can handle themselves, but I think we should be careful they may try to start a fight,"

"You have a point, I don't get it the nice calm collected ones are crazy and the ones that are suppose to be cold an heartless are sweet. " Michiru shrugs.

"No clue, we are coming up on storage maybe we can catch a ride back with Erin...." Michiru squints

"Who is she talking to..."

Erin whistles Bach to herself as she slides the forks under the plate of tile. Before she gets off the fork lift and starts to count boxes.

"Lets see 17 x 20....one box is 1200 square ft...room is odd shaped..." Erin quirks an eyebrow as she feels someone put a gun to her back, "Jessica you really are that dense?"

Haruka arches an eyebrow hearing Jessica's voice she heads back over to the fork lift where she left Erin. Base board, trim, dragging behind her as she works her way over.

"Aw, just because you lose does not mean you can call people names." _Jessica...should have squished her with the door rather then breaking it._

"That is 115,600 feet... 96 boxes...one hundred on a pallet..." Erin ignores her and cuts away some plastic and removes 4 boxes of tile, Haruka comes up behind her setting the trim down next to the forklift.

"Jessica? What do you want?"

"Setsuna..." Haruka smacks herself in the for head.

"Jessica, what the hell is it?"

"Oh me and a friend of mine want to have some words with you about the wardens. " Erin arches an eyebrow as both her and Haruka turn. Before them is a lengthy woman, with a most men would leer ,stumbling over another to talk to figure, long black hair and blue eyes. Erin leans over to whisper in Haruka's ear.

"Sie wirklich denken nicht, dass sie uns im Kampf nehmen können tun sie " (they really don't think they can take us in a fight do they?)

Haruka shrugs as they watch the women.

"Hey Setsuna where did Raghnall and Tenou go?" They hear a gun shot, Setsuna and Michiru start to run near the sound then about 5 feet from the corner of tile pallet, Jessica comes to a sliding stop.

"I think we found them.." Setsuna and Michriu come around the pallet to see Erin bleeding slightly from a bullet wound in her left forearm, gun hanging from her fingertips, and Haruka by the fork lift standing calmly an enraged Andrea charges Haruka, who dodges her and throws Andrea over the stack of pallets behind her. Erin and Haruka look over at Setsuna and Michriu with a smile.

"Wardens we are just trying to work I swear it." Michiru and Setsuna sigh heavily as Jessica and Andrea get to their feet.

"Jessica, Andrea why are you ....." Michiru looks over at Erin and Haruka, "attempting to start a fight with Raghnall and Tenou?"

"Ah Michiru baby you know why, this filth is not good enough for you. "

"Hey can I make a suggestion?" Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna look at Erin. "Can I throw them in the incinerator? Blame it on them not following safety regulations so they got knock off by the fork lift...."Setsuna arches an eyebrow,Haruka snickers

"Raghnall you sure you were never a Yakuza hit man?"

"See told you twisted and sadistic, but would not want her any other way."

"No...why?"

Erin and Haruka walks over to Setsuna and Michiru stand next to the women.

"This has to stop, attacking inmates? Certainly you women are smart enough to know it will not fix anything."

"But we love you, we just want make you happy.."

"Dropping them in incinerator would make me happy.." Erin grumbles under her breath earning a smirk from Setsuna.

"You know Michiru, if they are really foolish to try to fight Demon Dog and Perfect Gentleman I say we let them.."

"Michiru when did you guys learn my nickname?" Michiru smiles.

"Court, it was in your file..."

"What whoa! Jessica you didn't tell me they were dating the brothers."

"So what? You still love her don't you.?"

"Yeah but I would have brought a gun...not that yours helped much"

"How about a knife fight..." Haruka looses it and start laughing hysterically the two wardens looking at her oddly, Erin grinning like a fool watching Haruka laugh hysterically.

"Haruka what is so funny?"

"Erin,,,,heheh..wants....to...do a knife fight."

"How is that funny?"

"Because she is the Demon Dog,"

"Again so?"

"Jessica they named Raghnall Demon dog, at the first sight of her opponents blood so goes and insane and rips them apart, not a little I mean leg 60 feet from the head, entrails everywhere that is if she is not hungry. People said they have seen her eat her victims.." Setsuna and Michiru just stare at Erin.

"Well that would explain the way she looks when she finished at block D" Michiru mumbles.

"Eat them? gods no probably catch something..." Haruka snickers and pats Erin on the back as she stands.

"Oh that was priceless thank you thank you I needed that."

"Wait so when you two first got here.....and Erin grab us by the throat..."

"If you were anyone else she would pop your head off like a zit. But she respects you too much." Haruka pause for a moment. "That is what I need to ask you, that if you call us do we need to be lethal or non lethal?"

"We will tell you which, but right now we need to work something out with these two."

"Any suggestions."

"Well we can see from Andrea time in solitary only delays the issue."

"Still say you that turn them into something useful, like tile grout we are running low right Erin?"

"Aye I could use another good bucket or two"

"That is enough you two, from now. Jessica or Andrea you pick a fight with either of them." Michiru looks at Setsuna who nods in agreement. "They have full rights to kill, torturer or hurt you in anyway they please.." Both Jessica and Andrea swallow hard and run for their lives the other way.

"New prisoners bus arriving...." Erin grunts and gets on the fork lift.

"All aboard that does not want to walk..." Haruka and Michiru climb on either side and Setsuna takes a set in Erin's lap gaining a smirk from the woman. "I still say they will be stupid enough to try something...." Erin stops the forklift at the infirmary a few yards from the entry way.

"I am afraid Setsuna, Erin is probably right." Everyone climbs off the forklift, Michiru and Setsuna turn the taller woman's back towards the entry way as they kiss them passionately leaving the two breathing heavy.

"You know I say we scare the intimates.."The pair smile at the two women as they turn for the entry way.

"Now remember if we need your help we will call you and Raghnall, upon arrival we will tell you force." Erin nods her and Haruka going back to the infirmary.

"Man I wish I had a leaf blower it would getting the dust out easier." Haruka grumbles as the pair sweep the small room.

"You think? I figure all it would do was make a giant cloud."The pair continue to sweep in a few minutes they are done and Erin is shaking cans of paint then curses when Haruka drops on on her toe. "A bugger...." Haruka grins nervously, Erin just shakes her head at her. After getting the paint thoroughly mixed the pair open the buckets and go to work, Erin getting the trim of course

"Hey Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't they have like paint spraying back packs or something..." Erin stops for a moment.

"Ah I saw a compressor in the back, if we can find the guns it would work." Haruka grins, covers both her and Erin's paint bucket, dragging the other woman back to the supply area.

Setsuna and Michiru watch the inmates unload in silence, before Setsuna chuckles.

"You know I hate to sound cold hearted but I kind of wish they would get in a fight so those two would beat the crap out of them." Michiru laughs along with Setsuna.

"Yeah me too." Michiru chuckles but notices Setsuna is not.

"Michiru....something is wrong?"

"They loaded off well.."

"No....there are only 8 prisoners there are suppose to be ten...." Setsuna smirks as she feels the cold barrel of a gun against her head. "looks like we found them."

"You know I say we have our fun with them, may have stick up there asses but they are nice asses..." Setsuna rolls her eyes walking towards the center of the court yard with the other officers.

"You know you can't get out even with our keys..." the prisoner laughs and kicks them to the ground.

"Sure whatever, I can't believe it was this easy, I was told there was some special guards here or something..." the woman smirks. "At least they wardens are hot..." Setsuna shakes her head , takes her radio.

"Enforcers please assist with new prisoners..." the woman pistol whips Setsuna across the face..

"What is with the stupid code..." Michiru smiles at the woman.

"You wanted to meet our special guards so we thought we would call them for you...." The woman glares at the two.

"Hey shank strip them..."

"What boss?"

"The warden's strip them, every thing..."

Erin looks up hearing the page, the pair look at each other and bolt down to the entry way. Erin instantly starts to snarl, her upper lip twitching.

"Raghnall that woman hit Setsuna with a pistol" Erin snarls looking over at Setsuna.

"No..." Erin The same inmate hits Setsuna in the back of the head. Erin grabs her knife but Haruka holds her wrist.

"For right now non-lethal..." Erin sides the knife back in her belt.

"Alright Erin, give me a boost..." Erin grabs Haruka, who stands on her shoulders, Haruka quickly adjust then flips off Erin's shoulder to the back of the group were she precedes to attack the inmates. To distract them so that Erin could stalk over to the woman that hit Setsuna.. Unfortunately Erin being distracted by that woman allows the leader to run off into the prison. Erin grabs the woman with a for-boating laugh by the back of the neck .Erin hangs the woman on to the fence about 8 ft off the ground, before turning her attention to the other inmates. The pair make quick work of the group, they idly cuff the inmates as Setsuna and Michiru get dressed.

As Setsuna and Michiru count the inmates Erin goes back to the woman on the fence, She reaches up and grabs her. Erin covers her mouth as she walks towards the bus, luckily Setsuna's and Michiru's back are to her. She stops at and opens a bus window. Using the shoulder of the arm, holding the inmate's mouth, she presses the inmate against her body as she breaks off the rubber stoppers to window,. Leaving an nice jagged sharp edge, Erin looks around for a moment, and frowns.

"Damn I am going have to let her mouth go, knew I should have gotten gag." Erin puts the woman's head in the window she lowers the window to the woman's neck then slips her arm out, the woman of course screams like hell getting Setsuna and Michiru's attention Erin raise up the glass to plunge it down on the woman's neck.

"Raghnall, Let her go!!! Now!!!!" Erin stops and looks over at Setsuna.

"But...."

"Now Raghnall..." Erin snorts doing a mixture grumbling and growling she drops the woman who goes to hide behind Michiru, shaking horrible. "Raghnall come here...." Erin starts towards Setsuna."Michiru you please take care of those prisoners we will deal with the runner later..." Michiru nods,

"Everyone you guys know the drill..." Michiru heads off with the prisoner,, Haruka at the end of the line. Setsuna sighs and leans against Erin's chest.

"Erin christ, I know your were fucking with her but you cut it pretty close."

"Who said I was faking.?" Setsuna grabs Erin by her collar and stares into Erin's eyes.

"First off you are not a cold blooded killer, secondly you jump to attention whenever ordered and 3rd you never have questioned or disobeyed my orders." Setsuna kisses her softly and lets her collar go. "Come we have to round up the runner...." Erin laughs.

"I have disrobed your orders before..." Setsuna stop and looks over her shoulder with a mischievous grin.

"That was disobeying it was alternating them to deal with the situation." Erin shakes her head kissing Setsuna softly.

"Hey Tenou, we have a better way of controlling Raghnall" Haruka looks confused then sees a smiling Michiru looking at her. _Oh....I see where this is going..._

"I don't know Warden she don't listen to me anymore..."

"Well I am proud of you Tenou you didn't loose it today." Michiru glances over her shoulder to look at the scared prisoners whispering about inhuman monster guards that only the warden can control. _And now little miss "I'm the worse criminal ever." we own you_

"Thank you Warden, but it was only cause they didn't lay a finger on you. Why do you think I went to back. Worried Raghnall was going to decapitate them with her knife. Michiru opens the door to the showers for the prisoners change into their new uniforms and get sanitized. Michiru closes and locks the door then looses it falling over laughing, Haruka is double over as well and laughs herself out of her chair.

"Oh my god, were do you and your brother come up with this?"Both Michiru and Haruka manage to stop laughing like fools around a half hour later, Raghnall and Setsuna come into the room with the runner.

Setsuna walks around calmly looking for the inmate,the pair walk out side and Setsuna stop.

"You know what Erin?"

"Huh.."

"Put me on you shoulders...." Erin blinks for a moment then easily picks her up and puts her on her shoulders. "Erin you have comfortable shoulders, ....ah there she is..." Setsuna chuckles, as she pats Erin on the shoulder to let her down. Erin puts her down and gives a befuddled look. "I was just think to my self I have a walking watch tower......"Erin scoffs, Setsuna laughs patting Erin's back. "Don't worry you bring me to new heights were it matters.." Erin again looks down confused, seeing Setsuna smirk. "Alright,..." Erin smirks and licks her bottom lip. "as much fun as is it would be on this nice sunny day. You need to get the runner, I am not looking for prisoner jerky ok?"

"Aye."

"Ok she is hidden against the wall of the prison, all the ground entrances she can see. Erin catch her don't give a heart attack." Erin glances at Setsuna before jogging off the the pallets, She jumps from the pallets and grabs the woman before she can scream. She may have not screamed but the prisoner is beating the crap out of her as Erin climbs back out and to Setsuna. Setsuna is laughing at Erin as she walks up.

"Yeah Yeah I look like a war drum or whatever."

"Come on you idiot.." Erin has thrown the woman over her shoulder like a piece on lumber. The prisoner's stomach on Erin's shoulder, Erin's arm arched around and confining. Erin grins as they walk into the room, Haruka and Michiru faces red from laughing. Erin drops the woman on her but between them. Michiru opens the door the woman running in side, after Michiru locks the door Erin snickers.

"So now what?"

"Well,we line them up, give them their supplies then take them to the cells." Setsuna looks over for at Michiru.

"I think you to have scared them enough we should not have any problems." Erin and Haruka shrug.

"Your the boss, come on Erin want to see how long it takes for you to zap yourself." Erin glares at Haruka turning to leave Setsuna grabs her wrist.

"Raghnall, you and Haruka have cafeteria duty to day..." Erin gives her an odd look. Michiru shakes her head.

"Some of our guards are sick we need you there to make sure no fights break out ok?" Erin grumbles and frowns.

"No you don't have to eat the food, you worry to much..." Erin snorts and turns around to follow Haruka, Setsuna slapping her ass, causing her to jump.

"Well Setsuna shall we, get the big bad girls moving along." Setsuna nods the pair heading into the showers.

Erin grumbles rubbing her butt as she walks up behind Haruka.

"Man I don't care if you make out, but at least let me know so I can with Michiru." Haruka playfully pushes Erin.

"I wish, Setsuna says we have cafeteria duty some guards are sick...." Haruka rolls her eyes, grabbing some of the sensors Erin a bundle of wire.

"Ah man. well...we putting the man control unit in the office?" Erin nods , as she starts to splice wires creating pigtails for the sensors. Haruka fusing the the compressor and paint gun. "Make sure you check the line before you plug it in Haruka."

Setsuna and Michiru walk along the new prisoners the current inmates screaming at them, making threat so on and so forth.

"That is enough, any out of hand prisoner will be handled by the brothers. They will punish you as we see fit, fighting is not allowed no matter what the reason." Setsuna sneers.

"I certainly have no problem letting Demon Dog loose on you. Michiru how about you?" Michiru pretends to think idly.

"No no problem not even a second thought, besides I have no control over him, I can control his brother ." All the prisoners fall silent instantly, Michiru showing the inmates their new cells then release them into the yard, when they are out of hearing range the pair start laughing

"We really should stop this ,but it is so much fun..." Setsuna stops against a near by wall laughing with her hand against her forehead.

"I know what you mean, I can't remember the last time we had this much fun."

"All I have to say is thank god for fast cars and wild wild women." The pair snicker.

"Should we check on them? Or is it time for rounds again?" Michiru looks at her watch.

"Well, rounds are suppose to be in the next hour, we could do it early then take a long lunch with them."

"Sounds good I feel horrible that we have to give them cafeteria duty. But we don't have anyone else..." Michiru shrugs as her and Setsuna continue moving starting their rounds.

"I am sure they will forgive us eventually."

"Hey Erin, were did your shirt go...." Erin looks over her shoulder glaring at Haruka.

"You know damn well where it went you jackass. I told you to check the line of the paint gun, you did not listen and I ended up looking like a smirf." Haruka laughs at Erin, who's face, arms and half her legs are blue from left over paint in the lines. Erin curses under breath as she sets the floor sensors. Securing them in a little tile grout to hold them in place. Once she gets the last one down for the room she starts to attached pig tails together. "I pity Michiru, you are in such a hurry to get everything done so fast poor woman..."

Haruka glares and turns the paint gun on Erin who has her back to Haruka. Haruka then sprays Erin's naked back with the light blue paint. Erin stays totally still then smirks as she rises. "Alright you little bastard is that how you want to play?" Haruka drops the paint gun and runs out the room. "Coward get back here I want make you a zebra..." Erin runs after Haruka, Erin catching up quickly but Haruka just out of reach.

Setsuna and Michiru walk along calmly, most the inmates keeping to themselves, a few moving about, Setsuna and Michiru approach the storage area, just as they come around a corner, a streak of blue goes back and turns into a dust cloud behind them.

"What the hell?" Erin has pinned Haruka t the ground both of them breath heavy.

"Ah come on you don't want mess your hair or something? You big baby..." Haruka struggles to get away but Erin is to heavy.

"No, I just do not want to look like a surrealist painting like you..." The dust clears, both Michiru and Setsuna have to check twice as they see Erin covered in 2 colors of blue holding down Haruka who is clean and fully dressed, Michiru and Setsuna look at each other then the pair.

"How the hell did this happen I wonder...." Michiru and Setsuna head over to the pair.

"Surreal huh? You are the one that start the project you ass, I wish a grabbed a bucket paint turn you into a smirf too..." Setsuna stands behind Erin, Haruka grinning. "Ah little bastard what are you smiling for?" Setsuna clears her throat, Erin groans and bows her head " Oh you lucky bastard....." Erin stands up letting Haruka up, Michiru raises an eyebrow looking at Erin.

"Ok..I am sure there is a reason you are shirtless, which would be. "Erin grunts point at Haruka climbing to her feet.

"Told blonde to check the old paint line before hooking it up. She didn't got hit with dark blue paint,.." Points to the light splotches on her chest..

"Yeah well.... you deserved the second one..." Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Why cause I said I pity Michiru cause you are so impatience?" Michiru raises an eyebrow

"Ok then....whatever the reason get out of the court yard... " Erin glares and snorts at Haruka.

"Warden's boy..."

"Ugly old mutt..." Michiru and Setsuna just shake their heads, Setsuna grabbing Erin by a loop in her pants.

"Have you to done anything today? I have seen you two out here playing around every time we make rounds...." Erin grumbles as she walks next to Setsuna, Michiru shaking her head slowly looking at Erin's back.

"Haruka I know you are playing around but now you got to finish the room by yourself..." Haruka stops in the hall.

"What?!? Why?"

"Because it is going to take all day to get this paint off Erin...." Erin holds up a can of paint remover. "When did.....never mind. Erin what sensors are left...."

"Ah....floor is done, the multi scan unit put they co in the wall and the heat sensors up in the corners."

"So they can all be done with the room finished?"

"Yeah...." Michiru stops at the infirmary carefully picking up Erin's uniform which i dripping wet with paint.

"Ah come on, it was just a joke. Erin man help me out..."

"Bro, then are the boss not me, I have no problem with finishing the room with you and then getting clean." Michiru and Setsuna look at each other.

"Erin I know Haruka is your brother, but if she keeps doing stuff like this we are never going to finish." Erin looks at Michiru who sighs.

"Haruka I am sorry but Setsuna has a point we have to do over 200 prisons, they have changed it to all prisons now." Haruka pouts.

"Ah Michi come on? The first on was and accident..."

"Warden may I make a suggestion?" Both Setsuna and Michiru look at Erin.

"How about just giving her own room to demo and refinish? It would make up the work time..."

"Ok starting in the morning Tenou you have to start on the storage room next door." Setsuna yanks Erin's arm heading to the office. "How are you always the dirty one?"

"Ah...I am a bigger target?" Setsuna rolls her head the pair going into the office .Haruka gives Michiru a childish grin.

"Haruka, you two are a pair. I know damn well Erin is going to end up helping you tomorrow, she is really too nice to you..." Haruka puts an arm around Michiru's waist the pair heading to the office. "Would it kill you to actually take blame for something by yourself..."


	7. Please Hold

Erin yawns then grumbles and smiles at the sight of Setsuna asleep next to her._ I don't want to get up.... think I will wait till she wakes up. _Setsuna groans and wakes slowly as her phone rings, Erin snorts and grabs the phone._ So much for that idea..._

"Yeah.... who...chief inspector what..." Setsuna snaps awake and grabs the phone.

"Sorry that is one our new employees."

"Yes I have heard Tenou and Raghnall are reformed and employed."

"Yes Sir.... " Erin stands and stretches,

"I would like to come see them today..." Erin raises an eyebrow at Setsuna's shocked face, she waves her hand in front of Setsuna

"Ok...." Erin takes the phone again. "Ah...whatever you said has turned her into a statue or something..." the man on the other line chuckles.

"Seem to have that effect on people, I am going to assume you are Raghnall." Setsuna jumps out of bed to talk to Michiru.

"Aye.... huh now she ran out of the room. I am going to take a leap here and say you are her boss?"

"Yes, me and some colleagues wish to come visit you and your brother..."

Setsuna pounds on Michiru's door, Michiru curses as she climbs out of bed and answers the door.

" I didn't hear a riot alarm..."

"The chief inspector..."

"What?! Why?"

"Haruka and Erin..." Michiru looks over her shoulder.

"Haruka!!" Haruka jumps out of bed stumbling to her feet.

"Yeah?"

"Can you and Erin not play around to day?"

"Why? Hey wait why are you asking me first...."

"Look Tenou this guy is our boss are jobs are the issue..." Haruka raises an eyebrow.

"Ah.... yeah to be flat out, the prison is a mess from the system, so it looks like a junk yard and then there are the bots I built to help are everywhere. Even worse there is Andrea and Jessica, Setsuna will not let me drop them in the incinerator" The man laughs hysterically on the other end.

"You are one crazy guy Raghnall, alright we will not be really strict after all it is just you and Tenou rebuilding the prison correct?"

"Yeah, CIA gave the prison money to repair stuff because of these security systems. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"A favor? Well suppose after all this project is give us a lot of positive exposure.

"You make it sound like a tanning bed or film developing.... There are two young women here who are madly in love with the Wardens."

"Yes I heard about that."

"Relax it will be ok, from the last me he showed up what is different?"

"You two...."

"So? How can me and Erin affect that much?"

"Haruka its is easy for you to say, but they are going to look at us under a microscope when they find out we are lovers they are going to be pissed. We will probably loose our jobs." Haruka laughs, "What is so funny?"

"How do you think we get all the stuff we do?"

"What?"

"All the help the allies...how do you think we get them?"

"I don't know you call in favors? Why does that matter?"

"Yeah we call in favors, how do you think we got those favors?"

"I don't know Haruka but you are starting to get annoying." Haruka sighs.

"Erin...every single favor or help we have ever gotten is because she asked. Plan and simple walk up and asks if you are that worried about it or it comes up let Erin talk to him. She reads people well so she knows what to say or do to stroke their ego enough to get away with anything..." Michiru and Setsuna stare at each other.

"Ah...Jessica who has shot me and stabbed me twice and Andrea who just got out of solitaire from trying to rape Michiru, first thing she did was attack Haruka. I know you want to know why us,

Erin pauses and licks her bottom lip. "Look..."

"Yeah call me Carl, you know you are the only one that talks to me like a person. Not shaking like I am going to eat them, it's nice"

"Thank you Carl, my first name is Erin, Carol there is something we as both men and co-workers, need to talk about. The two women are attacking us for being their lovers. Now this part is ask from guy to guy, We both love them more then anything. Please don't fire them the prison's rating has not dropped right?" Carl sighs heavily.

"No actually it went up, you got those inmates in no one else could. Now they are meeker then a field mouse."

"Carol you would do anything for our wife right? We will do anything for them, you can't find team work closer then that anywhere."

"Erin"

"Yes?"

"Oh so you are saying she can tell the chief we are dating, about Andrea and Jessica. That the chief actually be ok with it not fire us?"

"Yeah, I do..."

"Haruka I bet you 100 dollars it does not happen. "Haruka smiles over at Michiru.

"I will take the bet, but my prize to be determined later."

"Fine, now come on we need to get ready. Setsuna you even know when he is coming?"

"Fuck, no I left Erin with the phone. "

"Come on Michiru a nice hot shower will help you relax..."

" I just want you to answer one question for me, every group in the city respects you and kills anyone that even scratches you. Why?"

"Though me and my brother did illegally race, if the vehicles we got were not rare super cars. We would tune them up, get them road ready then give it to some poor family that needs to get to work or something. We also pay all their bills for a year to help them save."

"Erin, angels are nice but not that nice."

"You have access to the court evidence right?

"Yes,"

"Exhibit B the CD open the folder named help, in there you will find the name address and phone numbers of the over 37 thousand people we gave cars too." Carol drops the phone.

Michiru sighs lying against Haruka's chest as Haruka slowly washes the other woman.

"Michiru it will be ok I am sure Erin will pull something randomly helpful." Haruka laughs as Michiru smiles up at her. "Know Erin bet you she moved onto robot workers or something."

"How would she be able to do that?" Haruka shrugs.

"She tells me all she needs is a motherboard, non conductive base and wire."

"How does Raghnall know how to do all these things?" Haruka shrugs.

"She was always reading when we were kids that is probably it."

The man picks the phone back up, clearing his throat then he pulls up the case file and chooses the Exhibit B /help. There are over 38 thousand documents, all with picture address and family information. _Wonder if they are false._ Carol selects it all and runs it against the DMV for car registration then location, and Tokyo's ID profile for names to see if the people are really alive. His jaw drops as every single one is correct and they all link to an account in Erin's name. "Christ you aren't fucking lying, where did you get all that money?"

"Trust fund, got 5, I could keep doing this for years...."

"That has to be billions...wait are you that kid inventor ?"

"Yeah...still never got me adopted"

"Fuck, look I am sorry I did not believe you, you truly did gain favor for just being a nice person. I wish I could make copies you and make you president or something. If you told the truth on something like this, I do not doubt for one second being in love and the lover one of the wardens will be an issue. How long have you guys?'

"Ah...2 months."

"You know, I never realized it but was Wardens we never did thank you for your help with riot..." Haruka smiles and kisses the back of Michiru's neck, a small moan escaping from the woman.

"Michiru I love you, being with you is more then enough of a reward. I gladly help you with an infinite amount of riots. As long as at the end I am in your arms." Michiru blushes and turns to face Haruka.

"I love you too Haruka, what happened to Setsuna? Though she was getting the time..." Haruka leans out of the shower slightly, digging in her pants pocket. "Haruka what are you doing?" Haruka pulls out what looks like a make up base compact.

"Calling Erin she probably knows..." Michiru looks confused as Haruka brings the device into the shower.

"Won't that short out or something?"

"Nah Erin made sure it could sink to the ocean floor and still work..." Haruka presses a few buttons

"How does she make all this stuff?"

"I come up with the ideas, she just makes it happen."

"2 months, hmm, well no evidence is going to effect work. I am sorry I have to be very careful."

"No Carl it is ok, I am not mad I am a very open person if you will trust me I will trust you. So you won't fire them." Carl sets his phone down and thinks _they have been together 2 months, the prison is just getting better and they are adults, not ones to gawk and randomly run off and have sex. Frankly I am surprise Erin is with Setsuna of all people. Erin has a point has not effected anything. The CIA job is on schedule, they both single handedly stopped the riot in block D when they were inmates of all things. _Carl puts the phone back to his ear.

"Erin, I won't fire them, just don't go and break up Setsuna has a mean right hook." Erin laughs with Carl,

"Thank you Carl I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Hey consider it a thank you from all those people that you gave cars to. You know what...How about I cancel the visit as Inspector, and come and visit. I am curious to see what you have done to these women. As long as I understand it in simple terms they will not know the difference. 6pm ok?'

"Of course all you are doing for me. Hell I would cook for you...but it probably would kill you." Carl laughs shaking his head.

"What haven't you two created?" Haruka shrugs looking for the number.

"I am sure there is something else, Erin was always doing stuff. She would always leave the orphanage for a couple days a week then come back."

"Why do you think that is..."

"Come on you stupid" Haruka shakes it an a small piece of gum falls out and it springs to life " I fixed it, she got adopted and brought back like always. Figured that is what it was Erin had a habit of taking things apart and making other stuff." Haruka grins as she finds the right button and goes to call Erin.

Setsuna comes to a sliding stop in her door frame.

"Yeah that would be great, thank you again Carl."

"No problem, sorry again about the not believing you."

"It is ok it is kinda a big tale to believe."

"Yeah, Well see you tonight."

"Ok thanks again Carl bye" Erin hangs up the phone

"Erin what did you do?"

"Huh? Got Carl to come over, says he is going to cancel the inspector visit and just come over for dinner."

"Erin that is not a very funny joke..." Erin rolls her eyes then picks up the phone and dials Carl's number before handing the phone to Setsuna.

"Chief Inspector Anderson..."

"Sir, hello this is Meioh, I just wanted to check and see if my lover got the time right? "_Oh fuck..._

'"Erin forget stuff a lot huh? It is 6 tonight Meioh, I must admit I am surprised you found someone I am starting to worry the world is going to end.. I will see you later Meioh..." The man hangs up the phone with a chuckle, Setsuna just stands there for a moment then faints.

Erin curses as the little phone goes off. "Damn Haruka if you don't have an arm coming off or something..." Erin digs the small item out of her pants and flips it open a small hologram of Haruka in the shower with Michiru coming from the tiny laser. "Haruka if you called me for a peep so I am going to come over and make asexual...."

Haruka makes a face.

"Cranky? Not get any last night..." Erin sneers, as she goes to get a cup of water from the bathroom.

"Tell me what you want."

"Fine you are no fun."

"Don't think Setsuna would agree...." Erin dumps the cup of water on Setsuna, setting it back on the table, as the woman jerks awake.

"What huh.... Erin...." Setsuna gets to her feet and stands next to Erin.

"Yeah yeah whatever when the chief or whoever they are freaking out about coming?"

"6 tonight... "

"6..." Michiru grabs the compact from Haruka. "6 p.m.? "

"Yeah not good with numbers?" Erin hisses when Setsuna hits her.

"Why so late?"

"Cause he said screw it and was going to come as Carl not Inspector Anderson...."

"Erin...." Setsuna grabs the compact from Erin, Erin rolls her eyes and goes to get dressed.

"Michiru she told I accidentally said lover when I was talking to he inspector and he laughed said he was surprised I would fine some one and joked about it."

"What?!?" Haruka snorts and rolls her eyes._ Ah girl talk._ Haruka steps out of the shower to get dressed.

"I don't know what Erin did, but he knows and is ok with it" Erin looks back at Setsuna one last time before walking out of the room, meeting Haruka as she comes out of the bathroom.

"You too huh?"

"Yeah, hey bro I made some friends to help us..." Haruka raises an eyebrow as Erin opens the door and the pair head out.

Both women blink, looking around notice the two are gone.

"I guess then went to work, talk to you into the office I guess..." Michiru and Setsuna close the small compacts and finish getting ready.

Haruka laughs as she watches little square bots about 3 foot tall and 2 foot wide, They have tank tread like feet, a set of arms, to grab what they need ,small little heads so they can figure out where they are going. Group A, are the Demo bots, the are first on the job, stripping the room, Group B, look like little dump truck, they collect the broken tile and etc from group A and throw it in the incinerator. There is a 3rd group, group C, that comes behind the trash bots and starts to clean all the remaining items, so the room is ready to be rebuild. Then running back and forth from the supply yard to the room, is group D, the supply robots, who also keeps track of tools making sure they are either in the tool box or in the users' hand.

"Erin man when the hell did you do this?"

"About 4 am last night,"

"Don't suppose you can make some that put the room together?" Erin rolls her eyes.

"Lazy and no the left over boards are not good enough to program things like that into."

"So since 4am this morning these little guys have been gutting and cleaning the sanitization shower? Wouldn't that make a lot of noise?"

"Generally but watch, pin pointing the weak spot they can just barely tap it and"." Haruka watches as a group A robot rolls over to the far wall looks at it for a moment. Moves slightly then takes a ball pin hammer taps the wall and the entire wall of tile falls on to the floor. "The others jobs are quiet tasks so no other issues."

"Oh my god..." Erin looks over her shoulder to a very shocked Setsuna and Michiru,

"See this is why I am not worried about getting it done...you know Haruka this takes us moving from the room out of the picture." Both Setsuna and Michiru put their hands on Erin's back.

"Where did you make theses?"

"Ah she dug around in your old trashed computers, grabs some boards, a grounding surface and soldered it together. Right?"

"Yeah I think there is enough back there for ...lets see 5 dump bots. 5 cleaning bots.... 5 supply bots...20 back there so I have enough to make some more if I need more then 5 per units."

"Ah...you did all that from the pile of old computers we threw out 2 years ago?" Erin shrugs.

"Yeah guess you can put it that way, excuse me got to double check the infirmary finished it last night..." Erin whistles to herself.

"Haruka is Erin always like this?"

"What whistling?"

"No, make bots and things."

"Remember Michiru I told you should would do something like this, so I win the bet by the way."

"Why does she do it Haruka?"

"Huh? Oh efficiency, if she can cut out, demo, cleaning all she has to do is the room and if she does not have to keep walking back and forth that makes it faster to. So if she timed all the bots at the same time. One room will be doing demo, another cleaning and 3rd with her rebuilding. She is speed freak, why else would she drive 260 everywhere?" Both Michiru and Setsuna stare at the bots continuing to work almost silent except a small buzzing from their wheels.

"They certainly need a power source..."

"Yeah..." Haruka looks over her shoulder. "Hey bot....ah 3 A come here." The bot stops looks over at Haruka then backs up changing its course and stopping at Haruka's feet. "Never fails my brother always puts a voice command system in, probably did it with modem and speakers...anyway..." Haruka clears her throat. "Ah bot 3 A report on energy source and requirements." A little screen flips out on his chest. "Power source is heat from solar rays, in night hours it is any unnatural particles in the air are inhaled and burnt...." Haruka smiles.

"God even I think these guys are cute." Haruka laughs. "Thank you bot 3 A...." The little bot again backs up and continues working.

"Ok I am confused..."

"I think it says during the day they are solar powered and at night, all the junk that gets kick up in the air from the work, they filter and burn. I wonder if they are smart enough to figure out if they stand by the incinerator they can recharge...hmm have to ask brother."

Erin yawns as she solders various wires into the master board's hub, a few wires held in her mouth. Erin grumbles as one of the wires shock her, grounding on her tongue ring.

"Well at least I know the hot wire now...." Pink goes to pink...green to ground...black to ground...red full power hot you little bastard that shocked me."

"HEY ERIN GET OUT HERE!!!" Erin looks up just as she finishes the wring and sticks her head outside the door.

"What?"

"Warden wants to talk to you...." Erin groans and rolls her eyes jogging out of the office back over to the group.

"Erin if we let you keep those other bots..."

"Wondering if I am going to use them again? Michiru and Setsuna nod. "Yeah was going take them with us to the other prisons, only thing needs to be changed is where to dump the trash can do that in a few second get them networked on my laptop. Keep track of the little buggers, found one on its side last night must smacked into something."

"Hey Erin, you think you can make me a Erin bot?"

"What?"

"Yeah full size robot so if we have to work in separate places I have protection and you don't have a beak down worrying about." Erin scratches the back of her head.

"Yeah...but I would have to call my vendors.... take me a week maybe. Got to clear it with the wardens. Haruka looks over at Setsuna and Michiru who are just staring at the pair.

"You too are talking like this is a every day thing."

"Well for us it is, my shop has hundreds of bots, that is how it stay so clean. One does he floor, another just this car, they each have one section so they don't run into another or forget something."

"You have little robots like those running all around the house."

"Yeah Michi love, well they are made of steel and have some really cool computer parts in it. Erin made me a back massager last year for my birthday." Erin groans and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah for the first 8 months it is where I found her asleep."

"Ah shut it unnatural night owl..." The clock in the Infirmary chimes 10 am gaining the groups attention.

"Christ it is 10 am already..."

"We need to do rounds..." Erin idly looks around for a moment _what the hell the yard empty? Not good..._

"Hey Haruka are you seeing what I am seeing. "Haruka looks out at the courtyard as well.

"We are coming with you..." Erin and Haruka grab the pair.

"What why?"

"Because there are no prisoners in the courtyard, hundreds of them and none in the courtyard...." Both Setsuna and Michiru stop dead in their tracks.

"You don't think...."

"They wouldn't...." Haruka looks over at Erin.

"Go scout ahead I stay with them..." Erin nods and Haruka jogs off.

"There is no way we can handle a full jail riot...." Erin grins down at the women.

"It is ok, me and Haruka are here, just go as normally do..." Setsuna and Michiru sigh, but trusting the two keep heading forward.

Haruka slows and stops peaking her head around cellblock C, all the prisoners are sitting with various pipes and things sitting in the middle.

"I can't wait till they walk by..." Haruka instantly turns around and darts back to Erin. Erin raises an eyebrow as Haruka slams into her,

"Erin you are right," Erin looks at the pair.

"Go inside and stay there..."

"What why?"" Haruka looks at Erin and knows what she is thinking.

"So if we don't make it back you can call for help...."

"What? No no way...."

"You either walk or I lock you in the office." Setsuna and Michiru swallow hard then frown.

"Erin just radio us so we know ok?" The pair nods the Wardens walking back to their office.

"Whole block is waiting Erin...."

"Come on we are military brats.... want to pinch them?"

"Pinch them? How?

"You go forwards, I will climb on the roof and get them from behind, they have no scouts so it will be easy." Haruka swallows and looks at Erin,

"You really do not fear dying do you?' Erin smiles and jogs over to a near by wall jumps from object to object and gets to the roof then disappears.

Haruka takes a deep breath walking slowly, taking out her bayonet.

"Haruka, Erin you guys ok?"

"Yeah we are hitting block C first, no worries..." Erin runs along the roof of the prison, half crouched as she works her way to the end of the building. She looks over the edge not seeing a soul. She hangs down from the roof and drops to the 2nd level, then jumps to the ground." She takes off her boots and kicks them aside. _Ah much better...now I can feel the weight shifts_

"Alright Haruka I am in the rear, I will distracted them you come in ok?"

"Yeah no problem..."

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a little nervous..." Erin grabs a broken water pipe the length of her body.

"Haruka if at any time you do not want to do this it is ok to run..." Erin licks her bottom lip keeping the pipe pressed against her right arm looking at the inmates from the corner.

"What about you?"

"Haruka I am my own person I choose to do this for my love for Setsuna and the anger of the disrespect they have for them. Whatever your reason, are your reasons and if you don't think it is a good idea then don't do it." Erin takes a deep breath. "Ok one distraction coming up..." Erin walks up to the large group right behind them. She couches then beings to twist and turn the pipe keeping it against her arm. Instantly knocking out 20 inmates.

"What the fuck? It Demon Dog, shit how did they know, kill the fucking bastard..." The inmates all turn around and head for Erin, Haruka's eyes narrow and she charges in behind them. "What the hell? Perfect Gentleman too? They fucking surrounded us? shit.... everyone fight as much as you can. The others will get them."

Erin is panting heavily as Haruka walks over and pats her stomach; Erin is holding the leader in the air by the throat. _Fuck pole worked but bad idea broken bones ok, this cut just great._

"Michiru Setsuna, C block is cleared, please come help us put all theses little rats back in their cage..." Michiru and Setsuna blink at each other the, grab some first aid kits and handcuffs before they run outside.

"Alright you are my little stress toy. If you don't make me happy my grip get tighter you understand?" The woman nods. "Good Jessica and Andrea set this up?"

"Yeah...they said if we kill you and give them the wardens they she will lets us all go. Please don't kill me, I would never do anything like this again." Erin looks the woman up and down then over her shoulder as Michiru and Setsuna come running up.

"I should kill you for doing something that stupid Haruka....." Michiru instantly hugs Haruka when the blonde comes into view. Erin pauses and looks back up at the woman.

"You got kids?"

"Yeah they were 5 when I came in 12 years ago, can't see family in high security." Erin lowers the woman to her feet but does not let go.

"Setsuna is that true?"

"Huh?"

Michiru playful smacks Haruka, before cleaning the few nicks and cuts she has.

"You guys are really fucking crazy...." Haruka laughs.

"Hey we are military brats..."

"Yes they can not see their families it is to high risk for escape.

"How about now...."

"What?"

"With the new system me and Haruka how about letting them see their families now?" The inmate looks shocked at the large woman. _She is the Warden's lover why would she care.?_

"Erin stop being stupid."

"No, you want this riot to end? With out you ending up with Jessica and Andrea?"

"What Jessica and Andrea set this up?" Michiru throws her hands up in the air.

"Yes.... wait Erin are you blackmailing me?"

"Setsuna think about, say you and Michiru where in their shoes."

"Yeah that would suck not being able to touch see or hear the voice of the person you love." Michiru and Setsuna stare at each other then back to Haruka and Erin.

"No Erin stop it" Erin sneers and drops the woman.

"Fine you do it yourself, just because you are not them does not give you the right to feel superior. To deny them the one thing that's makes them human, their family and friends." Erin looks down at Michiru and Setsuna eyes cold with an endless darkness. "I am 28 years old and I have killed numerous people you know why?"

"Erin quit it that is enough..." Erin snarls and shoves Haruka sending her tumbling.

"NO ITS NOT Haruka these prisoners are us but it is an adult version, no one around except people you can't trust you can't sleep..." Erin shakes her head and stars to walk away. "Take humanity from some one, they why is even worth giving them a name...." Haruka gets up and dusts herself off looking over at the two wardens.

"I have never seen her like that..." The Wardens swallow "I have no clue where it came from either...."

"Lets get everyone back in the cells and we will talk to her, there has to be a way to compromise."

Erin is sitting on top of the Warden's house smoking her back to the courtyard, She sighs and bows her head closing her eyes.

"Why is it so hard to understand, so what if they are murders rapist whatever they are still people. They miss their families just as much as any one else...." Erin flicks her dying cigarette and starts another. "It is not we are letting them walk out a door they will be in a bloody room for Christ sake..."Erin groans and shakes her head placing it on her knees and closes her eyes. "I thought at least brother would understand. Seems I protected him so much he thinks himself untouchable...."

Setsuna grabs the only awake woman and drags her towards her cell.

"Warden wait will you...." Setsuna glares at the woman.

"What?" The woman pulls away and goes back to the tree and digs up a flare gun.

"You got one hell of a lover warden, to treat everyone with respect based on who they are not what." The woman aims the flare gun and fires it into the air. She walks back to Setsuna with no other issues. "I respect that. She must been an orphanage or something...."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why else would she care if I had kids? If she was an orphan then she knows what it feels like to never see your mom and dad at all" Setsuna pushes her into the cell returning to Michiru and Haruka who are pale, as the remaining inmates walk onto the court yard. But instead of attacking the all smile and wave then go as if nothing happened.

"What the hell?"

"That flare gun...."They all look over at the woman in the cell. 'She called it off...."

"Why?" they all look at each other

"Erin..."

"We need to find her..."

"Yeah I know."

"I mean we really need to find her..." Haruka points to the large bloody handprint on her shirt so saturated it drips blood."

"Fuck she did not seem hurt..." The group heads off in search of the cranky woman

Erin grunts as she lies down, the pipe she had used as a weapon sliced the inside of her right arm open. Her elbow and shoulder are broke from the force of repeated blows." Erin takes of her shirt and ties it as tight as she can over the wound. _Still can't figure out what the fuck was on the pole to do this._

"Well al least that will stop the bleeding..." Erin laughs." Not like I put on to tight and it is going to turn blue and fall off.... Christ feel like a turkey with a 2 inch wide slice in my arm..."

The Three look around franticly in the office.

"Anything?" Michiru and Haruka shake their heads no.

"Infirmary?" The group heads out of the office and into the infirmary. Erin looking over watching the group move about.

"Fuck, were the hell is she?"

"She must be really pissed..."

"That is real helpful. I guess we got look around separately."

"What about the camera's?"

"They are down because of the new system.

"Fuck..." Haruka runs off towards the back and Michiru to check with the inmates. Erin smiles softly.

"Well at least I know bro loves me if all else fails..." Erin stands, slowly makes her way down and lands on the ramp with a loud thud.

Setsuna is pacing around running her hand through her hair in the infirmary.

"Come on where would she go..." Setsuna looks up as she hears a large thud then footsteps toward the infirmary. Erin enters grumbling under her breath, as she sits down on a stretch, pulling a tray with a lot of supplies over to her.

"Idiot... I should just stay an inmate.... I love Setsuna but." Erin snarls as she peels the shirt off her arm, Setsuna has to cover her mouth and gasps at the 2 in wide slip in Erin's arm. "At least they would understand, even bro doesn't...I thought I was helping by protecting him." Erin just shakes her head gritting her teeth, tilting her heads lightly and growls as she starts to clean the wound. Setsuna can't take it anymore.

"Michiru, Haruka I got her she is in the infirmary..." Erin looks up eyes narrow as Setsuna steps into view.

"What? we were just there.

"She just walked and is trying to nurse the 2 in wide split on her arm."

"Split?"

"Yeah the how length of her arm, I am going to guess all her joins are broken too."

"What did she fight with, a rock strapped to her arm? "Michiru walks in seeing the cut on Erin's arm. _Yeah a big long blue metal rock..._

"That is certainly not a nick...." Haruka comes up behind Michiru,

"You idiot," Haruka goes to smack Erin but she grabs Haruka's wrist, cracking the bone before pushing her away. "Fuck.... what the hell..."All three look at the woman who stays silent except a hiss or growl of pain from cleaning the wound. "Erin what the hell is the big deal? You can't be pissed about the visitation thing." Erin looks up at Haruka briefly then back to he wound she has managed to clean and stitch half down her arm. Haruka throws up her hands and sits down on a stretch across from Erin. "I give up I can't figure it out, yeah I understand we were orphans and all but there were a lot of kids to play with." Setsuna looks at Haruka.

"You ever see Erin play with anyone?"

"Ah...no don't think so they all were scared of her. Eventually she just sat in her bed all-day and read. I figured you want to be alone..."

"Haruka...I think what Michiru is trying to figure out, is other then protecting you has Erin interacted with anyone else...." Haruka gives Michiru and odd look.

"What? She had that girlfriend...." Erin finishes stitching the wound and puts some antiseptic on it. " "Don't know I can't remember."

"Haruka I think Erin is pissed partly at you and us. She wants the inmates to be able to see the ones they love instead of being alone all the time. Like she was..." Michiru points to Erin.

"Alone? No she always had me...."

"Then how do you not know who she played with?"

"It was a long time ago it does not really matter..."

"Warden the chief inspector is here..." They both look at each other, Michiru sighs and grabs Haruka.

"Come on you idiot..." Michiru drags Haruka out the door with her to greet the chief inspector. Setsuna grabs Erin's hand and pulls her to Jessica's office; she sits her down and locks the door.

"Erin...I can understand the reason and frankly I agree with you. but I can't figure out how,,"

Michiru pulls Haruka along who stumbles then finally gets to her feet.

"Michiru what is going on...?" Michiru smiles as they come to the office.

"We are visiting the chief inspector..." Michiru opens the door pushing Haruka through.

"I mean with Erin..." The Inspector raises an eyebrow at Haruka's uniform

"I see something came up..."

"Yes Inspector, Tenou and Raghnall noticed that there were no inmates in the courtyard."

"Ah, that still does not explain the blood."

"It's Erin's... Raghnall her and Tenou found out it was an whole jail riot..."

"I see, so Tenou, Raghnall, you and Meioh stopped it."

"No Sir, Tenou and Raghnall locked us up here. So we would be able to call for help if they did not come back."

"Well that is a noble thing." the inspector smiles. "Now stop with the Inspector, to day I am just Carl. It seems Kaiou that with in all this dirt and muck you and Meioh have found the two diamonds. Don't lose them now ladies I heard they are very chased after..."Michiru blinks and stares at the Inspector.

"You know we are...." the inspector nods his head.

"Yes Erin told me she fumbled around for a few moments trying to say it in a way that did not shine badly on you, She is a very frank to the point person I respect it, and by lying to save your jobs is not something that would effect her. So I knew it was true concern." The Inspector looks over at Haruka's shirt. "So the riot?"

"Oh yes sir, they did manage to subdue Block C, one attached from the back another from the front."

"So that blood is?"

"My brother, he is throwing a tantrum right now, he is pissed the inmates can't see their family even with the updated secure system and us here. "

"Tantrum? So Raghnall wishes to all prisoner to have visitation rights?" She does know some of theses women are dangerous?"

"Yes Sir Warden Meioh is in the infirmary talking to her right now."

"No sir, I am just Carl...

"She is being a baby I was an orphan there is no reason to pout." Michiru hits Haruka.

"You are an idiot when it comes to emotions, your dumb ass always had her protect you, so now one would go near her, other then when you felt like talking to her she didn't talk to anyone else, you left her just like her parents. She probably only stayed around to protect you and because she has no where else to go and does not want to be alone."Michiru clears her throat. "Carl, I am sorry." Carl smiles.

"No it is good that you care enough to say something, I must admit Warden Kaiou these two have changed you." Michiru swallows and pales. "Oh no reason to look scared, if your situation could be copied I would make it a requirement." Carl laughs. "Now lets go see Raghnall, I heard she is a strange character, be she seems to be able to read people well..." Carl turns heading to the Infirmary.


	8. Soft Spot

Setsuna and Erin are siting in Jessica's office, Setsuna trying to calm her lover.

"If it was just money it would be easy, I can only image what they feel ,the idea being away from you for a month kills me let alone years. I guess what I am trying to say is, I want to but don't have the power that is something that has come from federal."

Erin watches the woman for a moment and smiles, Erin stands wrapping her arms around Setsuna, the other woman closing her eyes and listening to Erin's heart beat. "I promise you Erin after this security system stuff is done I will go with you to federal I promise."

"I love you Setsuna, I am sorry I am more mad at Haruka. I knew we would sit down and talk about it. Haruka....is a good person. It is partly my fault for protecting her to much...." Setsuna smiles and grabs Erin's collar.

"You still worry and talk to much"Setsuna pulls Erin down kisses her slowly.

The Carl stops as his feet almost get run over by one of the bots.

"Sorry Carl, Erin created little robots for 24 hr to help with the system install."

"Ah, resourceful..."Carl chuckles and walks into the infirmary, Jessica pops out of no where. "I can see why she would not want anyone around. They are fast little things and are every where like ants. She really is that kid.. "

"Hey inspector, they are in my officer...." Michiru rolls her eyes at Jessica , Haruka just laughs at her. Jessica looks really confused follows but at the end of the group.

Erin raises an eyebrow as there is a knock on the door, an elderly man waving at the window.

"Huh must be Carl..." Erin opens the door, Setsuna stepping out first. Erin offers her hand out the the Carl who shakes it happily.

"Now I hope you two are not distracting each other to much to not get work down."Erin laughs, Setsuna blinks for a moment.

"Inspector you.. really?.."

"Yes, Erin explained it on the phone, though it looks bad, it is simply just timing, she also informed me. You are still having issues?"

"Yeah bloody tarts are the one that set up the full prison riot."Carl , Setsuna, and Michriu raise an eyebrow.

"You know this how?"

"Questioned an inmate, which reminds me is there some kind of form I need to fill out for a policy change?" Carl pats Erin on the back.

"Lets have a look of what is installed and the simulation then we will take care of the visitor thing.." Erin nods as they all walk along. Jessica runs in front of the Inspector.

"Wait aren't you going to fire the Warden she was kissing Raghnall."

"I am to assume this is Jessica?"

"Yes Sir...."

"Now Jessica how is Warden Meioh's love life any concern of yours?"

"Its not, but they used to be inmates they just wanted to get them out the courtyard and into their rooms..."

"Ah and you have proof of this...." Jessica grins, handing an envelope to the Inspector, who looks at them for a moment, leaning over to Erin and points. "How did you get that way?" Erin laughs.

"Car wiring..." The elderly man smiles.

"Miss Jessica though these picture are very...revealing..." He turns the picture various ways and give Michiru an odd look. "All I see is a woman who has an obsession, in order for you to get these shots you would have to be in the room."

"But they are their lovers now!"

"Yes I know Raghnall explained to me, well attempted to but I got the message..."

Erin turns red and looks at the floor scratching the back of her head.

"I am going to agree with Raghnall as of right now you will be assigned to another prison. This kind of behavior can not be allowed. It is un-needed stress on both the Wardens and their....Do you have a title?"Setsuna's jaw drops, Michiru shakes her head in confusion

"Did he just say,,," Haruka sighs

"Yes he is going to transfer Jessica tonight. Going take a wild guest that they will get Andrea too."

"No, though there is that Enforcers thing..."

"Well that sounds like a good title to me, now, Raghnall if you could be so kind as to restraint Miss. Jessica, this level of behavior Warden Meioh should not deal with a second longer." Erin nods and goes to grab Jessica but ducks and runs off.. "Should you not go after her?"

"Nah I built something other then the bots...."

Setsuna and Michiru look over at Carl.

"Carl..." _that feels weird_

"Yeah?" Carl watching wondering what is out there.

Jessica runs, looking over her shoulder, laughs then smacks into something and falls to the ground. Jessica groans as she sits up looking at what she ran into. Her jaw drops when she sees some guard dogs.

"Christ Erin.."

"Hey big prison big guard dogs..."

"Are you really going to transfer Jessica out?"

"Yes, I have speak to this Andrea woman as well."

The guard dogs are 4 fit tall, all 6 of them growling. Their are armed with sharp little razors, their bodies being made out of spare parts like the bots, blends in with the surrounding area so they disappear. The dogs step forward growling at the woman, Jessica gets to her feet and runs back the way she came. the dogs nipping and taking off piece of her shirt. She smacks into Haruka and grabs her arm, the dogs snort at the woman having stopped where the concrete ended.

"Where did you get all this stuff?"

"I told you I went through the junk it is all metal pretty much you can make anything."

"How the hell you mold the metal. "

"On a chain in the incinerator, till red hot then used tools from my box."

"Andrea too? but Carl why?"

"Erin asked for a favor, she has shown me her and her brother truly do deeds to help not caring what it is in it for them"

"Really?

"So it is the least I could do to help her, she was concerned about your sanity more then anything."

"Don't forget I want my bot..." Erin grins at Haruka.

"Well this certainly is an interesting evening, I should see you more often Erin. All the fun things happen around you.."Carl laughs as he and Erin head to the warden's house. Haruka leans back, bending over to look at the two women.

"See said no worries," Haruka stands upright and pushes Jessica along Michiru and Setsuna behind. They all sit down in the office, Erin idly leans back.

"Hey Ruka, go for it many you are better at explaining." Haruka rolls her eyes, sets Jessica in a nearby chair and turns on the main box.

"Alright big box is the main box, don't touch it it is full of lot of wires and I am pretty sure Erin is the only on that knows how to fix it. You want the lovely big red button." Haruka reaches over and presses a large head button in the center of the table. "We all good? You want the big red button." Michiru playfully kicks Haruka, Carl laughs.

Erin chuckles as she leans back against the wall, Setsuna smiles as she curls up on the floor next to Erin, leaning on her shoulder.

"Erin....Carl said you really are that kid, What does he mean by that?" Erin smiles and looks over at Setsuna.

A large red grid pops up over the desk, after a few seconds. Haruka touches the screen moving the blue print of the prison around.

"Yeah you can see it is touch screen, you can turn it 360 upside down on it's side whatever you need. If you want the reading from a specific room.." Haruka taps on the infirmary that turns red and blinks, bring up the room, taking up the screen. "It shows you all the sensors in real time, you can look at them as far back as 24hr, like this room, you click the sensor and it brings up the information."

"What are those little blue dots?" Haruka taps on of the dots, a window opening up next to the dot.

"Bots the reason the staff is not showing up is they are not in the system yet. Since Erin has not programed anyone else in."

"What about the prisoners?"

"Ah under the disguise of a basic antibiotic shot a small tracking chip is implanted into the inmate."

"When they are let out how do we get rid of it..." Haruka whistles and looks over at Erin.

"Yah?"

"What happens to the chip when they get out?"

"Ah...if within the span of a full week they are not within the 5 mile range of the system, it is dissolved into the blood stream and flushed out with all other waste."

"Why a week?"

"To deal with tacking any escaped inmates, being with in the range of they system or a tracker of the system. The chip as a small electric current that keeps the white blood cells from attacking."

"Ah, so simulation..." Haruka presses a few screens an the system boots up, the screen flashing a few sets of green dots flooding towards the front gate.

"It is not important Setsuna just something stupid...." Setsuna smirks and runs her hand along Erin's shirt playing with the buttons.

"Ah come on humor me....." Erin licks her bottom lip as Setsuna tugs at her ear.

"Right, so as you can see,..." Haruka taps a taps a screen when one of the traps are trigger. "Based on the sensors in the court yard, Cells pop up and trap inmates. if they can get past that and by the warden's office there is a pouch of knock out gas around the warden's tower. Enough to run constantly for 48 hrs before needing to be refilled. It they take the back way through the storage yard, they have the guard dogs, as Jessica showed up, there is also a clear membrane that seals the entrance to the main hall, force field basically"

Erin bits her lower lip as Setsuna slides hers hand along Erin's bare stomach and slowly kisses her neck. Erin swallows closing her eyes and leans her head back.

"Ok..." Erin takes a deep breath and reaches back digging out her wallet. She opens it pulling out a couple cards and hands them to Setsuna.

"If they actually manage to get to the entry way, they will be sealed in a few feet before the gates. On both sides of the gate, if they are touched by anyone who is not personal touches. The gate will hand cuff the prisoner as well as anyone helping them escape."

"Even the open who is on the out side?"

"Yes If anyone is on the outside of the prison to help in escape they will be captured. The membrane is at the beginning of the entry way and 2 feet before the gate, Erin has also programed in a way to kill any car engine so they can not start the vehicle. Based on an calculation of an average prisoners weight height and health, taking the back route will most likely not get out if the storage unit. Most taking the courtyard escape will fail at the gas at the Warden's tower. Erin....ran her stats through the system and was captured at the gate. The handcuffs are strong enough to keep her restrained so the likely hood of any other inmate or group of inmates breaking it is very thin."

Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she flips through the cards,

"Age 5 noble prize in physics for anti-gravity disc, age 7 noble prize for biophysics for instant nerve paralyzing non-lethal ammo....." Setsuna looks over at Erin a little shocked for a moment. "Erin there are at least 40 of theses, a lot these invention they were payed out millions of dollars. Where is it?"

"Trust funds....."

"How many and how much...." Erin leans over and whispers into Setsuna's ear.

"Any questions?" Carl shakes his head.

"No seems pretty idiot proof, which is good...." Carol smiles. "Not all my Wardens are all....as intelligent as Michiru and Setsuna. I am to assume those functions are automatic, then there are some that the Wardens can activate as preventive methods?"

"Yeah Erin has a list, some where...." Haruka digs the a moment then hands Carl a 5 page list, Carl raises an eyebrow.

"Well good to see there are that many, well I am sure Erin will send me the simulations of each unit once they are complete, right Erin..." Carl looks over at Erin who nods, then he raises an eyebrow at a shocked Setsuna. "Erin is she ok?"

"Ah she asked me about the kid thing you said and I told her."

"Oh I am sorry they didn't know..." Erin shrugs.

"It is ok, I am not hiding it just they don't ask I don't tell." Carl smiles then claps his hands and rubs them together.

"Well lets find this Andrea, so I can ship them out and we can eat how does that sound?"

"Great...." Erin smiles at Michiru who is jumps out of the chair then hugs Erin turning Erin blue. Michiru lets go of Erin then grabs her radio to call a guard to bring Andrea to her office.

"Oh no worries Carl I did not cook, lucky I have no idea where the kitchen is..." Carl laughs and leans back in his chair. Setsuna slowly snaps out of her trance and stares at Erin.

"Why... did you never use it?"

"I do, just not for me, I use it for the people I give cars to."

"She does Setsuna I checked." Carl looks over at Erin.

"Now about this Visitor thing...."

Andrea smirks as the guard takes her up towards the Warden's office.

"Looks like she finally came to her senses..."

"I doubt it, but what ever I am just told to bring you to the Warden's office. I would not get to cocky now Warden Meioh and Kaiou are stubborn." Andrea scoffs, as the guard opens the door, Andrea raises an eyebrow at all the people in the room.

"I can understand, allowing visitation will certain make the relationship better between prisoner and Warden. I will see what I can work out."

"Thank you Carl" Carl nods then looks over his shoulder at Andrea.

"So Miss Andrea you are in love with Warden Kaiou I am told."

"Yes but that filthy brother is with her, are you here to get rid of the trash.?"

"You could say that, I have been told you attempted to rape Warden Kaiou a few months ago..."

"No it wasn't rape like I told Warden Meioh Warden Kaiou just likes to role play..." Erin snarls, Carl glancing over at Erin for a moment.

"Ah, well I am sorry but I agree with Meioh that it was not consensual, now the day of your release from solitary you along with Miss Jessica attacked the two brothers?"

"I would not say attack, we spoke about our concern over their relationship."

"Ok... Well much like I have told Miss Jessica, as of now you will be taken to another prison, I will also take out restraining orders of behalf of Warden Meioh and Kaiou that allows Erin to severely beat or kill you if necessary if you come with in 500 feet." The guard shoves Andrea over to Jessica.

"This is insane, they must have bribed you they are the rapist the insane ones not us we are just protecting them." Carl looks over at the group.

"Not consensual huh..." Michiru grabs Haruka's jaw and kisses her deeply, Haruka stunned for amount before she wraps her arms around Michiru, sliding her tongue into Michiru's mouth getting a moan from the woman.

"You bastard..." Andrea gets up but Erin stands in the way.

"Sit...."

"Move you useless fuck toy..."

"Sit, I ask a 3rd time I will make sure you will sit permanent..." Andrea glares at Erin for a moment before sitting down. Michiru pulling away from Haruka.

"I can see why you are concerned Erin..."

"How much did she pay you inspector? Theses are the rapist and monsters, she raped Setsuna in the infirmary..." Erin arches an eyebrow, Carl looks at Erin then Setsuna.

"She would get this idea from where?"

"Carl remember how I said me and my brother expressed our romantic interest?"

"Yes.."

"I am not good with words I explained myself in a physical manor." Carl looks over at Setsuna.

"And you did not resist or tell Raghnall to stop?" Setsuna laughs.

"No, Carl , Jessica walking in on us, Perhaps I taunted her by smirking at her. She pulled Erin off me after her shock wore off. Then when I explained I had feelings, she got enraged and stabbed Erin in the chest under her left breast. Raghnall then ask for permission to defender herself, she took Jessica by the collar. She threw Jessica back in her office, closing the door shortly after breaking the lock so Jessica could not get out." Carl chuckles.

"Well Miss Jessica, Andrea you have anything else you wish to present in your defense?"

"Defense? We would have to do something wrong to need a defense."

"Miss Andrea do you deny attacking Officer Tenou?"

"No but..."

"Miss Jessica do you not admit, you have attacked Officer Raghnall on multiply occasions, shooting her in the forearm, as well as stabbing her with a scalpel?"

"Inspector but we felt it a required action to keep the Wardens from harm."

"Hmm, what about the riot you two orchestrated?"

"What are you talking about?" Carl turns towards the door where and Officer has escort the young woman Erin questioned to the door.

"You are Miss Banks I assume?"

"Yes,"

"You told the guard after Andrea was taken away."

"Yes sir..."

"What information do you have?"

"The riot was put together by Andrea and Jessica, they promised us freedom if we eliminated Erin and Haruka so they could have the Wardens. They did not care how, as long as it was done and they ended up with the Wardens" Setsuna and Michiru look over at the woman then Erin.

"Told you..."

"Why did you come here to volunteer this information?" Banks looks down at her feet.

"The anger Erin expressed in our inability to see our families, made me realizes just because you are told someone is one way or another does not make it true. The wardens do care about us and not just there jobs."

"Were you promised a Visitor's center?"

"No, but seeing Erin angry enough to us force against her own brother, gave me the impression she would do as much as she could to make it happen." Carl looks over at Erin.

"You attacked Haruka?"

"Not exactly, they kept telling me they can they can't then bro said just drop it and it is not important. I pushed her about 70-80 feet then walked away telling the Wardens they can tame the remaining 3 blocks without my help."

"You really feel that strongly about the issue that you walked away from your lover and brother?"

"Yes sir" Carl looks at Erin, then Setsuna and Michiru.

"Miss Banks..."

"Yes sir..." Carl holds out a large stack of papers.

"I will enter a request for a visitor center to be allowed on behalf of Erin, But you need to take these papers, and get every inmate to agree. As well as not starting fights, or riot. Be the best behaved you can and I am pretty sure we can get it approve Raghnall will pay for it herself if need, right Erin?"

"Yes sir..." Banks looks at the man for a moment then takes the papers.

"All we have to do is all sign this?"

"Yes, if we can show enough of the inmates are unhappy not being able to see their family, both me and Erin will happily fight for the right for you to see them.

"Carl..." The man looks at Setsuna.

"I support Erin's request as well.."

"Yeah she said after we were done with the systems we would go together to do it."

"Well will support it too Carl, The idea of not being able to see my Ruka would kill me let alone for years."

"Well there you have it Miss Banks, Wardens Meioh,Kaiou Enforcers Raghnall, Tenou and myself will support the request and try to get it pushed through." The woman smiles, up at Carl.

"Thank you...." The guard leads her back towards the cell, signing the paper as well.

"Well I am hungry, how about you?" Michiru chuckles and calls the kitchen. "Erin..." Erin raises an eyebrow and looks at Carl. "You do all this and never ask for thanks, why?"

"Why should I be thanked for helping others who can not help themselves? It may be modern times with modern inventions and rules. But the base ideal of chivalry still runs thought my veins." Carl pats Erin on the back.

"Now I understand how you got some many allies..." Michiru pulls away from the phone and takes a seat, Erin sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Kitchen says it will be 20 minutes." Carl smiles looking over at the two women.

"Those two brothers have changed you to a lot, you finally have someone you can lean on. So you can relax, god knows how many medical reports I got on you two about bad headaches caused by stress..." Setsuna and Michiru blush and look at the floor. "Well I should call to get someone to take those two out of here...." Carl looks at Setsuna and Michiru. "Assuming they are transportable..."

"I believe so, I do not think with Erin and Haruka near by they will misbehave." Carl looks over at the women.

"Ok then, I am going to borrow your phone for a moment..." Carl turns his back to the group and uses the phone.

"She is still angry with you Haruka....."Haruka looks over at Setsuna.

"What? Why?" Michriu shakes her head and bops Haruka on the head.

"Did you not hear anything I told you when we were coming to meet Carl?"

"Ah, something about because me me she could not play with anyone and she is only around because she has no were else to go..." Setsuna scoffs, Michiru and Haruka looking at her.

"What?"

"Erin can go wherever she wants, I think she feels like she has to protect Haruka,"

"How can she go any where? We are about broke..."

"No Haruka you are about broken, Erin is probably the world's richest person."

"What? Setsuna are are not making since."

"Look Erin should tell you, But I will tell you she has 10 trust funds and there is a limit to the amount of money you can keep in an account...." Michiru looks at Setsuna in utter confusion.

"Setsuna....." Setsuna looks over at Michiru.

"Come here and I will tell you...." Carl sets down the phone and takes a seat next to Haruka.

"Why the long face?"

"Setsuna says brother is rich and only stays around because she feels like she has too, that is stupid we are almost broke..." Carl raises an eyebrow looking over at Setsuna whispering in Michiru's ear Michiru passing out.

"It is not stupid, I suspect she has a lot, those prizes where 2-3 million a piece and she won a ton, probably why she has 10 trust funds now. Hell she may be doing government contracts like this alarm system, well and royalties..."

"What the hell is everyone talking about.?" Michiru wakes up and gets off the floor and gawks at Setsuna.

"You are serious...." Setsuna digging in Erin's pocket

"You know the zipper is easier...." Erin smiles Setsuna playfully slapping Erin's stomach as she pulls out a red PDA.

"Going to borrow this for a moment..." Setsuna pauses. " and don't think I am going to let you get away with out talking to me about this....." Erin grins as Setsuna takes her seat next to Michiru.

"What the hell is going on?" Setsuna hands the PDA to Michiru, who gasps and covers her mouth.

"You weren't kidding from the looks of it she has to open another, where is it all from?"

"Rights I guess she made it they use it or sell it she gets royalties and for over 50 inventions that can add up."

"How the hell..." Setsuna shakes her head and shrugs.

"You got any idea Carl......" Carl shakes his head.

"No clue, all I knew is she never got adopted, after the first 2 or three people only wanted her for the money so that is how it the trust funds started.."

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Erin stands up goes to Setsuna's room, returns then drops a stack of wrinkled dirty papers in front of Haruka. Haruka raises an eyebrow at Erin before sits back down on the wall next to Setsuna. Haruka looks through the paper, raising an eyebrow as she does. "All of these are the inventions that kid genius made......" Haruka looks up at Michiru. "You telling me for the last 26 years my best friend and brother was well is that kid?"

"Yeah Haruka, take is why Erin is mad at you."

"Because I did not know she was a genius?

"In a way, she is mad because for the last 26 years you do not know anything about her, only that she can fight, and she has taken so many blows for you she has a second layer of skin made of scar tissue."

"I know a lot about Erin."

"Really? What does she do for a hobby?"

"Builds stuff..."

"No she throws knives..."

"But.."

"You said yourself Haruka she is a speed freak, she makes the bots to help to keep up all the work while you flirt with all the women and she stands by just in case. She has put her whole life on hold for you."

"No, I love Erin I would never do anything like that."

"Yeah not intently, but you have."

"You have been using her as a human shield for years, christ, the riot, she told you it was ok to run off and leave her alone if you where scared. You really think without Erin around you would still be the way you are. Just seriously think...."

"I mean, I ....I didn't mean to. I always through she just wanted to be alone. She never said anything."

"Of course I didn't...." Erin walks over to Setsuna and takes her PDA back. "you took to long " Erin smiles and kisses her cheek. "You were the only person that did not run in fear, at first it was because I had beaten them all up for you. After a while it was the scars, now it is both fear by word of mouth and that I am scared. You may run around and race and fuck women in cars. I don't other then Setsuna never had a women in my car." Erin chuckles "Bro you didn't mean to, we both had hard lives, it is mostly my fault for not saying anything. But I did not want to be alone again." Erin ruffles Haruka's hair.

"Well...... that was a nice family moment..." Erin chuckles and looks at Carl. Michiru looks over as the dumb waiter comes up with their food, Michiru goes to grab it and burns herself.

"Ok hot..." Erin grins and picks up the tray and sets on the table" "Thanks..." Erin grabs her plate and flops down against the wall.

"It is hot bro don't steam shove it, you will burn you tongue and I am sure Michiru would not be happy..." Michriu smacks Erin's shoulder as the tall woman grins and starts to eat. The group ate in a quiet conversation no bother about the time

"Thank you again for the favor Carl..." Carl laughs and hugs Erin.

"Thanks for not cooking...." Erin snorts and Carl laughs, Carl looks up when two officers enter the office. "Ah my ride is here..." Carl give Erin a card. "The visitor's center, get the prisoners to sign a petition then mail it there ok?" Erin nods.

"Thanks..."

"Of course, now take care of each other and remember..."

"Setsuna has a mean right hook..." Erin snickers, Carl smiles looking over a Michiru and Setsuna.

"No worries ladies all I see is two couples that love each, that just happen to work together..." Carl waves and walks out with the officers who take Jessica and Andrea.

"Erin, brother...." Erin laughs and looks a Haruka.

"Bro, you know now and I know I can open my fat mouth and say something with out fucking something up. I can't stay mad at you, you have those puppy dog eyes that fucking kill me every time...."Haruka hugs Erin, who just ruffles her hair.

"I say we give a farewell wave to the two trolls..." The group laughs Haruka and Michiru slipping out, Erin pausing when Setsuna takes her hand.

"Erin...." Erin shakes her head and picks Setsuna up.

"No, whatever you think you have done no." Erin kisses Setsuna softly as she walks down with Michiru and Haruka. Haruka frowns looking at Erin.

"Brother..." Erin rolls her eyes.

"Enough or I will put you in a head lock and make you scrub the toilet with your toothbrush again." Haruka makes a face and Erin laughs. The group watches as they lead Andrea to the car the woman screaming and cursing at offices. The other officer not far behind with Jessica, who is cursing and threatening to go to court. Setsuna smiles waving to poor Jessica

"Feels very weird..."

"Yes not having to worry about them coming around the corner to attack us."

"Yes but you still have to be careful..." Setsuna and Michiru raise an eyebrow and look at the pair.

"Oh and why is that?" The brothers grin.

"You have to watch out for us....." Erin and Haruka lunge at the women, Erin and Haruka chasing the two women down the hall. Carl smiles he watches the group and shakes his head.

"Thank god, I was worried those women's head were going to explode so if they did not loosing up." Carl gets in the car with the officers with a chuckle. "Come on lets drop them off at hold and I will figure out what to do in the morning.

"Yes Sir...."

Erin chases Setsuna into the storage area, Setsuna weaves in and out then manages to get in the clearing the runner had occupied before. Setsuna laughs leaning forward on her knees. Erin drops silently behind her, so when Setsuna stands up she bumps into Erin. Who wraps her arms around Setsuna's waist.

"Got you...."

Michiru takes a quick right into the showers, Haruka close on her heels. Haruka manages to corner Michiru in one of the stalls. Michiru chuckles and Haruka smilies the pair catching their breath.

"Oh no, what are you going to do to me..." Michiru smiles as Haruka kisses her passionately.


	9. Mind Your Elders

Erin whistles as she stands typing on a small block shaped portable computer, her small little bots rolling over and stacking in groups of five into the rear of a blue Hummer.

"Group A...complete...B complete," Setsuna walks up behind Erin and wraps her arms around the other woman. "Group C.... Hello love you ready to see this..." Erin looks at the clipboard "Warden Kaguya? .... Group D loaded..." Setsuna smirks sliding her hand down the front of Erin's pants.

"I am not going have to worry about loosing you to a nice hot Warden am I?" Erin snorts then arches an eyebrow as a bus pulls up.

"I don't like nice women." Setsuna grabs Erin's groin, Erin smirks as Setsuna slides her hand along Erin's inseam before kissing Erin deeply the pair getting lost in the kiss till Michiru and Haruka come up behind clearing their throats. "We have new prisoners today?"

"They are some transfers from an Juvenile facility...." Erin watches out of the corner of her eye as she summons the guard dogs. Erin hits a few buttons then 3 of them load themselves the other 3 staying in the yard. "All right got my bots, supplies are there, got this stupid list of what order to do the rooms in." Setsuna looks up and over at the bus, seeing it rocking about. "No clue why I am installing the system in the warden's quarter first then testing it last..."Erin just shrugs and puts the clipboard in the back with the bots.

"I believe there is some kind of fight on the bus..." Setsuna grabs Erin before they head for the bus.

"Or an orgy..." Setsuna smacks Erin's arm the taller woman sticking her tongue out.

Michiru raise an eyebrow looking at the stack of bots,

"Huh that is a good way to travel...." Haruka smiles as she wraps her arms around Michiru.

"Yeah, hey Setsuna and Erin are going to the bus should we help?" Michiru looks up at the bus then Setsuna and Erin.

"No, but lets stand at the entrance to check them in as Erin works through them" Michiru and Haruka start towards the entry way.

Setsuna curses as she pulls on the doors.

"Damn fucking kids...." Erin sighs, slams her fist through the glass, and yanks the door open. Cutting her arm as she pulls it open "Ah thanks..." Setsuna walks on the bus Erin behind her. "Stop this instant...."

"Aw, it is 20 vs. 2 Warden you are one stupid bitch..." Erin snarls clenching her hands as she glances at Setsuna.

"Well I suppose instead of being smart like everyone else, I am going to have to show what happens when you disrespect the Warden. Erin if you would be so kind..." Erin grins, ripping one of the bus seats from the floor of the bus then throws it outside.

"Holy fuck, what is that..."

"This ladies is one of the 2 enforcers we employ," Erin snarls grabbing a woman as she bashes a bayonet over Erin's arm fruitlessly. Erin throws the woman behind her, the woman lands on her face stopping at Setsuna feet. "Perhaps you know her, if you do not allow me to introduce her..." Erin growls as a women points a gun at her chest. Erin growls as she grabs the inmate's hand. Causing her hand to break. The gun drops to the floor the woman screams in pain then stabs Erin in the stomach with the guard's knife.

"ARG!! Why is it with you stupid kids and stabbing me..." Erin grabs the woman by the collar throws her tumbling, sliding on her face a few feet. Erin continues throwing inmates over her shoulder, the pile increasing near Setsuna's feet

. "Ladies this is Erin Raghnall or as we like to call her Demon Dog...."

Michiru and Haruka decide they should go to the bus and haul out the woman, since Erin was not throwing them into the entryway.

"Hello Setsuna..." Haruka slips in pulling the women in the pile out of the bus to along the fence. "So what did they say to piss off Erin?" Setsuna looks over at Michiru the two Wardens having taken seats on top of the bus seats adjacent from another.

"Oh they called me a bitch," Michiru hisses as Erin continues to plow through the woman.

Haruka sighs as she lays another two women on the fences.

"Lets see.... 15..." The bus finally falls silent 5 young scared women cowering on the floor; Erin tilts her head at the women.

"Setsuna..." Setsuna walks over to Erin, looking around to see the 5 scared women.

"Oh dear, Ladies it is ok, Erin will not harm you." Setsuna rolls her eyes pulling the knife out of Erin's stomach. "Idiot..." Setsuna smacks Erin with the flat side of the knife.

"But she is so scary...." Erin chuckles looking at the blonde odango hair girl. Erin leans over to whispers in Setsuna's ear.

"I want to test them, trust me..."Setsuna raises an eyebrow, looks at Erin out the corner of her eye.

"Not going to as bad as last time right? "Erin snorts

"No these kids aren't criminals I just want to make sure so I can put them under my protection. To help them the same way you help me and Haruka." Setsuna takes a deep breath turning her attention back to the women.

" Raghnall that will be all...Now," Setsuna looks at the folder. "Usagi Tsukino it says you and your friends Rei Hino, Makato Kin, Minako Anio and Ami Mizuno are in for murder?"

"Hmm you don't seem they type...."Setsuna looks up over the girls. "But I have been surprised before."

"We did not mean to...." Setsuna just raises an eyebrow as she steps aside.

"That is not important, now file out and stand on the fence with the others." The 5 young women walk off the bus quietly.

Haruka and Michiru look up as the 5 girls walking ahead of Setsuna before joining the others at the fence.

"Huh we actually have some quiet ones...." Setsuna walks over next to Erin who is standing with her hands across her chest. Setsuna sighs before giving Erin a small nod.

Erin smirks then charges, Haruka and Michiru stare at the woman.

"Erin!!"

"Bro!!!" The five young women scream except Rei, with fair skin, long raven hair she stands, a few inches short then Makato who is the tallest of the group, her mid level hair brown. Her body fit with mid toned skin, stand in front of them, Erin slows her stride to a jog and starts laughing.

"Well those two must been the ones with the gun..." Erin continues to laugh, as she walks over to Setsuna.

"Bro what the hell! Wait...you are testing them? Fucking tells me next time." Michiru glares at Haruka, smacking her. The young women look around confused, at the laughing giant woman.

"What are you talking about?" Erin whistles, the whole courtyard coming to the fence.

"Testing what it sounds like, Erin does it to see if they are worth putting under her protection, one of those knight things she does."

"Haruka if you would be so kind...." Michiru walks over to Setsuna confused she looks up at the taller woman.

"Why didn't you tell me they were...testing." Haruka smiles at the young women, Setsuna shrugs as Michiru comes to stand next to her.

"It just was decided on the bus, Erin thinks she can re-file and get them out, wants to makes sure it is wroth it."

"You must excuse my bro, Erin is not the best at speaking in public but she gauge people perfectly, she never been wrong yet." Ami, a small meek, woman with short cropped hair, it is the only thing that stands out about the woman. Her appearance is not that different of an average young woman.

"Excuse me...." Haruka looks over at Ami with a smile.

"Hang on dear I believe what Erin is about to say may answer your question. All you need do is turn and face the fence please." The group looks at each other for a moment before doing as Haruka orders.

"'Thanks bro," Erin sniffs then looks at the inmates on the courtyard. "These women take a good long look at them. They are my pups they are under my protection, if a single piece of hair is out of place. I will put you in the infirmary, if you do it a second time... This maybe Warden Meioh and Kaiou's prison __but,_** I Will Make You Disappear. **_Understand?" The women nods, the 5 girls on the fence turn back and gawk at the 4 woman. "I said do you understand!!"

"Yes Sir." Setsuna grins walking over to Erin putting an arm around the woman

"Now then, inmates though we maybe gone, Erin can access the system in all the world, We will know, so do not try anything because we are away, everyone understand?

"Yes Warden." Michiru shakes her head and chuckles.

"You guys are insane come on now lets get them settled..."

Erin whistles to herself as she follows them, Michiru and Haruka leading the group of women. Setsuna have gone to the infirmary to get a first aid kit for Erin's wounds. Michiru stops and unlocks the door stepping back as she opens it.

"Ok Ladies head on in, line up of the other wall when you are finished." The women filing in the 5 young girls casting an odd look at Erin. Michiru and Haruka glance at Erin before entering the shower going to the door on the other side.

"So Michiru, how you think this installing security systems going to go?"

"Smoothly I hope, Erin is well prepared, a big plus is all me Setsuna have to do is guard you so we are getting paid to never take our eyes off you." Haruka shakes her head give the other woman a soft short kiss.

Setsuna sighs at Erin, pushing the woman down in a chair.

"Can you not get hurt bring in transfers? You look like a target at a shooting range..." Erin rolls her eyes twitching slightly as Setsuna puts iodine on the wound.

"Aye aye I am a living target it seems." Michiru and Haruka continue to watch the inmates, the group lining up quietly, the 5 petrified woman, finishing together and quickly take their place at the end of the line. Michiru grabs her radio.

"Hey Setsuna you done patching test crash dummy?" Erin glares and grumbles, Setsuna laughs as she finishes the stitching.

"Almost just need put gauze on it, all the prisoner's done?"

"Yes, they are how do you want to work this?" Setsuna pats Erin the stomach when she finishes, the large woman, grabs the door and opens it for Setsuna.

"You mean cell or yard?" Michiru nods as Setsuna walks in Erin not far behind her.

"I suggest cell with yard request...." Setsuna looks at Haruka and raises an eyebrow,

"Yard request?"

"Yeah they are going in block A right?" Michiru looks over at the blonde then Setsuna not sure where this is going to lead. Michiru enters the access code to the block, walking through a body scanner, beeping acknowledge Michiru's passage through with her weapons.

"Yes Haruka just spit it out already." The Inmates follow behind Michiru silently all going through the body scanner, Minako the 2nd blondes over the group, who keeps her hair loose and down. Looks at Erin with a confused look.

"Body scanner, to see if anyone is trying to sneak anything in the prison or block via." Erin thinks for a moment. " Various orifices of the body..." Minako shivers walking through the scanner with the others.

"I just say we ask if they want in the yard or not basically." Setsuna shakes her head coming through the scanner Erin close behind the door sealing shut behind her.

"Yeah sure ok, with the new system yard time is no longer done by blocks." Michiru walks to a panel on the far wall, typing in a few commands. The wall opens some assorted doors, each with items needed for the inmates. After everyone collects their items, Michiru enters another code opening the door and closing the lockers on the wall.

"Michiru how do you remember all those codes?" Michiru looks over her shoulder at Haruka and smiles.

"I don't Erin gave us a cheat sheet access code card, that listed the need ones for the area." Michiru stops at the end of a row of cells.

"What if an Inmate gets it?"

"Fingerprint and body temperature protected." Haruka looks over at Erin.

"Bro you have way to much extra time..." Erin grumbles, Setsuna grins.

"Ok, Barq and Maxwell cell one, place you items in the bin next to your bed." The inmates do as they are told and do not say a word as they glance over at the calm Erin at Setsuna's side.

" Mary and Beryl cell two, please place your items in the bin next to your bed." Ami looks over at Erin who is leaning on the railing obviously bored.

"Ah Mr. Raghnall Sir..."Erin raises an eyebrow and looks down at the woman.

"Aye and its Erin..."

"Ah. Erin why this extreme? Inmates have more freedom, but why seal away tooth brush floss and other such things?"

" Jackson and McCall cell three please place your items in the bin."

"In a perfect world people would not make knives out of chicken bones or tooth brushes to kill another. It is pure safety reasons." Ami shivers, Erin just smiles softly at the woman "You are under my protection it will be ok, anyone bothers you, tell them you a demon's pup and they will leave you alone if not for some really stupid reason." Erin pushes off the rail heading toward the door lock.

" Lee and Altec cell 4, please place your items n the bin." Erin taps the brick right next to the keypad, and then opens it showing a purple button.

"Push this it will contact me directly no matter what, they are by every sensor or keypad. Just tap the block to the left, ok?" Erin closes the panel retuning to her place at the rail.

"Erin I think I am going to have to agree with your brother you do have to much free time..." Erin glares playfully at Setsuna.

"Well you are always welcome to come fill it." Setsuna smirks, over her clipboard looking at the woman.

"Careful what you wish for..." Erin snorts, the 5 younger woman jaws slack in surprise at the two's open flirting.

"You think they could be...."

"Pirouline and Haze cell 5., please place your items in the bin." Haruka groans, Michiru looking over at her.

"Can't we just throw them in a cell and leave already..." Michiru smiles and shakes her head.

"Now now Tenou I know you are antsy but we will have plenty of time for that later..."

"No, they can't Erin and Tenou used to be inmates."

"Yeah used to being the main words here."

"Thought staff could not date"

"Everett and La-Fvette cell 6, please place your items in the bin."

"OI bro..." Erin looks up at Haruka at the other end of the walkway.

"Yeah, what?"

"You think you could make the security system do this instead..." Erin rolls her eyes.

"You lazy toyboy, Can't you wait 5 minutes before you rip Michiru's clothes off?" The 5 girls turn red, Erin laughing at the flustered Haruka. Setsuna wraps her arm around Erin's waist and leans on her shoulder.

"Oh, you saying you are not antsy either..." Erin smirks at the woman.

"Did not say that, beside I am taking my travel Hummer, got a nice comfy bed in it..." Setsuna arches an eyebrow.

"Hey Erin..." Erin looks up at the aqua haired warden.

"Yeah?"

"You want the 5 girls in one cell?" Erin looks over at Setsuna.

"Yeah, go on..." Setsuna smacks Erin in the ass, making the woman jump forward. "But you are going to have to explain the Hummer when you get back..." Erin grumbles and rubs her but, motion to the smaller women.

"Follow me loves..." The five follow Erin down near Michiru, Erin goes over, and pulls out a small palm pilot. Makato clears her throat, getting Michiru and Haruka's attention.

"I hate to be rude but are Warden Meioh and Officer Raghnall lovers, they seem very close...." Haruka looks at Michiru who just smiles.

"Why you jealous sweet heart...." Makato turns red, as Erin comes walking back, the center wall between the two cells sliding up.

"Michiru don't tease the poor girls, tease Haruka is funny when she is sexually frustrated..." Haruka elbows Erin who chuckles, summoning a 5th bed for the five girls. Michiru giggles, looking at Haruka's red face.

"I know she squeaks some times..." Haruka throws up her hands in frustration.

"Great my bro is helping my lover harass me, I should go over there and tell Setsuna a few things...." Erin raises an eyebrow with a snort, simply ignoring Haruka.

"I don't care frankly, bro knock yourself out...." Haruka grins.

"Really, so you will not be upset if I tell her about the gun and knife thing...." Erin snorts, turning her attention back to the five girls. _Not that Setsuna would believe it anyway_

"Ladies this is your cell it is in the corner so you may so as much as possible to help keep you from danger." Usagi jump and hugs Erin tightly getting a grunt then a groan from the taller woman. "Ok..." The 5 young girls head into the cell, placing their things in the bin.

"Ok we have 3 inmates left, Robertson, Hall and Prisma."

"Prisma is a Diva give her own cell for now then when we get a dirt rough inmate pair them off..." Michiru laughs as Erin grins walking back towards Setsuna. _I feel bad for those 5 women, Could I use them in the installation at all? Bots get me the things, prep the room for me..._Setsuna wraps around Erin, the taller woman still lost in her thoughts as Haruka and Michiru place the last inmate in her cell.

"Erin are you ok?"

"Huh?" Erin looks down a Setsuna, Haruka putting a hand on Erin's shoulder.

"Erin you ok you spaced out..."

"Ah sorry, I feel bad for those girls, we are the only protection and or friends they have. " Erin scratches the back of her neck, Setsuna looking her closely for a moment.

"You are trying to think of a way to bring them with us..." Erin swallows and looks at the ground.

"Yeah, stupid I know but...." Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka laugh, really confusing the tall woman. "Wha..."

"Erin we all have been thinking the same thing..." Erin looks over to Michiru, then Haruka who just grins.

"Come on Bro 5 young women like that here without us? It is like throwing a raw meat into a swarm of sharks."

"Ah..." Erin scratches her head. "I was thinking maybe they could be the ones that come behind me and dumb dumb here and put everything back together." Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka all stare at Erin in silence, Erin getting uncomfortable blurts out " It is just an idea. " The three look around at each other, and then Setsuna grabs Erin's face and kisses her passionately.

"This why I love you..."

"Huh..."

"Bro you are fucking nasty and mean to the jerks and sweet and fluffy to the ones that need it, you are some kind of twisted black knight..." Erin snorts.

"Thanks I think..." The group heads back to the Warden's office taking a seat.

"Ah I need to get going, I am going to call the transport so they know we are going to have 5 more guest." Setsuna grabs Erin's wrist, concerned.

"Erin what are you talking about?" Erin swallows and lightly bites the tip of her tongue.

"I am scared to Fly, so I am driving my hummer up there..."The three look at Erin for a moment, then Setsuna shakes her head, standing up.

"You idiot, I am coming with you..."

"But..."

"You disobeying my orders Raghnall?" Erin sighs and closes her eyes.

"No Warden Meioh."

"Ok then, what kind of transport is there for the others?"

"Ah small 10 person airplane."

"Ok..." Setsuna looks over her shoulder at Michiru and Haruka. "You two going to be ok, or do you want us to help you with those 5 young women?

"Setsuna...go get your bag and get out of here." Setsuna playfully pushes Michiru and goes to her room.

"I did not know you are scared to fly bro." Erin chuckles

"Yeah I guess being so tall I freak out if I get any higher..." Haruka shakes her head, Setsuna coming out of her room, tosses a black duffle bag at Erin who catches it with a raises eyebrow. "You have 2 bags...." Setsuna rolls her eyes.

"No, you packed everything but clothes you going to work naked?" Erin blinks, Haruka and Michiru laugh.

"Ah man Bro you are just.... well hell you, you two get out of here. You did get the travel hummer right?" Erin gives Haruka a thumb up as Setsuna pushes her out of the office towards the car.

Michiru looks at her watch as the small plane lands in the junkyard, she walks over to the plane when the walk way touches the ground.

"Hello, Erin and Setsuna are driving, but we have also taken aboard 5 young helpers as well."

"Ok...so head check is 7 then?"

"Yes sir" the man nods and steps aside Michiru going inside taking a seat.

Haruka whistles, doing little random dance moves every now and then as she approaches the girls cell. The girls look up as Haruka walks over to the cell and starts to enter the key code.

"Officer Tenou we have not done anything wrong..." Haruka rolls her eyes as she opens the cell.

"Duh, come on, Erin worked out for you to fly around with us to install the security systems." The women stand in shock not sure what to do. Haruka sighs. "Ladies you are going to stay by me Meioh, Kaiou and Raghnall said and help use installing this security system to every prison around Japan."

"But we are in for murder..." Haruka groans.

"Ah come on girls just cause you are in here for murder does not actually make you guys murders. Now come on. You can stay if you want but we are thinking it will take us a year and a half to get back" The girls look at each other then quickly get out of the cell Haruka closing it.

"Don't you need to handcuff us?" Haruka shakes her head patting Makato on the shoulder.

"You girls are not likely to "beat" me up and run off, think of us like teachers more then officers...." Haruka hums walking along towards the plane. "You only get extreme treatment for extreme actions understand?" Everyone looks at Ami as she looks at Haruka's back curiously.

"So when your brother "tested" us..."

"She was checking your natural reflexes, Erin has fought a lot of cruel heartless people she would know."

"So we are come with you because you see us more as lost children then prisoners?"

"Yeah something like that, sometimes people end up here that even though they did the action such as murder. The results or reason behind them doing those actions are not in your control, in your case overly aggressive boyfriend, you feared for your life and attacked" The girls look around as they walk off the block to the entry way heading towards the supply area where a small plane waits.

"So when Erin called us Survivalist..."

"You killed to protect yourself and friends, frankly Erin would laugh and say natural selection because they lacked the intellect. You are not murders ladies, we are not going leave you here to be punished for not doing anything wrong." Haruka steps to the side of the stairs. "More then likely the Wardens and Erin will look at your case and refill like the Warden did ours." The girls almost stubble on the plane as Haruka says that, Michiru catching them before they fall.

"Haruka you idiot you don't say stuff like that when they are walking up stairs."

"But it did not effect me and Erin that bad." Michiru makes a face at Haruka.

"Think about that statement for a moment Haruka." Haruka blushes after a second and pulls up the walkway taking a seat next to Michiru.

"Sorry angel." Haruka kisses Michiru softly, the young women looking at each other in the back.

"I think we are dream or something.."

"Yes it does seem odd, the strictest prison believes our innocent attentions better then the court."

"Move to fix it too.."

Erin yawns after about an hour, she sets the destination in the car, before flipping a switch, the seats flatten and flip a queen size mattress with sheets raises form the floor pillows from the back of the front seats.

"Ok, nap time...." Erin strips down to her boxers, tossing her clothes over the bots and flops down. Setsuna laughs, jointing Erin on the mattress, after removing a few layers herself, she arches an eyebrow as her foot touches something cold and metallic

"Erin..." Erin grunts and looks over at the woman. "What is that," Setsuna points to two large black metal boxes.

"Oh weapons, automatic magnetic reloading shotguns, 9 mm round cartage refill hand guns, also magnetic reloading. The "stick" well except mine is a small temporary shield need you retreat." Setsuna looks over at Erin then smirks and lies on top of her.

"If I did not know any better I would say you have a bit of a weapons fetish." Erin raises an eyebrow and looks at the woman.

"Haruka did not tell you?"

"No."

"Huh, she kept threatening." Erin shrugs and closes her eyes; Setsuna shakes her head slowly and lightly pokes Erin in the chest.

"Ok Raghnall spills it..." Erin sighs not opening her eyes.

"Alright yeah I have a gun fetish, mixture of power and fear, the cold steel on my skin. Even more arousing if they are in the hands of my mistress." Setsuna sits up and looks over at the lightly slumbering tall woman.

"You make it sound orgasmic almost, did your last lover try?" Erin laughs.

"No, never had anyone try, guess they worry I will get over excited or something and they couldn't handle me." Erin snorts; Setsuna licks her bottom lip as she kneels over the boxes taking out one of the 9mm handguns, then her hip knife from her uniform.

"Well I am always open to new challenges...." Erin raises an eyebrow as she feels the cold tip of a knife grazing her skin, Erin swallows and looks over at Setsuna. "Remember I said careful what you wish for."

Haruka yawns as the plane starts its decent, Michiru and her look out the window, seeing all the inmates crowding around the fences on either side of the landing area.

"Well now I know how a rock star feels...." Michiru smacks Haruka who laughs.

"I forgot to ask Erin who the warden was here, " Michiru glares at Haruka, who chuckles "So I know whom to avoid," Michiru smiles and kisses her cheek as the plane sets down.

"You think I should call Erin and Setsuna to see how far away they are?" Haruka looks at her watch.

"Hmm it is about 500 miles average speed of 55... about 9 hours, we left around 10 am right?"

"Yes I think so, Erin left 2 hours earlier."

"The flight was 5 hours.... so they should be about 2 hours away. But they do not have to stop for gas at all either...so take an hour off of that...I say wait 15 minutes then call."

"Why did they no have to stop for gas?" Haruka looks over at Ami and chuckles.

"Erin used the hybrid technology, the power from the of pulling hydrogen atoms apart,charges plates of the battery tech which outputs hydrogen. So the energy from the Hydrogen pulling O2s through plates, The left over hydrogen becomes the exhaust which easily converts."

"So by keeping the hydrogen in a air locked system it never converts back to water and you can use it again in the Hydrogen section ." Haruka nods and laughs.

"Yeah you and bro will get along great."

Erin groans looking over at her cell phone ringing over the front passenger seat. Erin looks down at the slumbering Setsuna and careful reaches over and grabs the phone.

"Glad I got long arms.... this is a screen call please state your business..." Haruka grins and looks at Michiru who just shakes her head.

"Hey yea ah I was want to swing with you and that hot ass girl of yours..." Erin rolls the eyes.

"What is it Haruka..."

"Ah man you used to fall for it..."

"Yeah that was when we were around in public only a handful of people know I am with Setsuna and you are the only one stupid enough to try something." Haruka snorts and glares at the phone, Michiru taking it from the annoyed blonde.

"Hello Erin?"

"Ah order and sanity has returned, what can I do for you Michiru."

"I was wondering how far away you two are from the prison..." Erin groans, as she moves so she is looking at the dash. "Ah...49 minutes...48."

"Ok, um who is the Warden at this prison?"

"Some horny woman named... Kaguya. You know her?" Michiru turns white, dropping the phone Haruka, grabbing the phone as she checks on Michiru.

"What the hell did you say man..." Haruka waves a hand in front of the woman's face. "Michiru.... Mich....."

"She asked who the warden was that's all..." Haruka shakes her and manages to get Michiru to sit down, she runs to get some water from the plane taking a seat next to Michiru. Michiru smiles softly and takes the water drinking slowly.

"The warden...." Haruka pauses looking at Michiru then up a beautiful length woman with pale purple tinted hair walks over, all the inmates drooling. "Erin is the warden's name Kaguya?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Fuck remember how I told you Michi had a girl that used her like you had?"

"Yeah.... wait you saying Kaguya is that woman?"

"Fuck yeah I remember her telling me not to do anything about it."

"Yes Haruka please don't do anything..."

"See you hear..." Erin grins

"Yeah she said YOU couldn't do anything, let me program a "malfunction" with the guard dogs to chase your little woman around deal?"

"Thank god you are my brother, what you got half an hour?"

"About yeah."

"You are the machine,"

"You really got to ask..." Haruka groans

"Erin get you ass up and drive...wait Setsuna went with you. You lucky son of a bitch

"Lucky my ass I open my big mouth think you told her about the knife and gun thing."

"Ha you ended up telling her by mistake, bro come on give me something."

"Ah.... pull everyone in the plane take out the blue print, recheck all the power conductors, water lines and grounds, that should take about 30-45 minutes."

"I am own you a fucking truck lot of camels man...." Haruka hangs up and Erin chuckles laying back watching Setsuna sleep.

"Michiru angel..."

"Yes Haruka..." Haruka looks over her shoulder as Kaguya walks over, giving her a snotty look.

"Can you go inside and double check the grounds, power conductors and water lines for Erin please...." Michiru looks confused then sees the look in Haruka's eyes.

"Of course, I need to show the new workers anyway..."' Michiru walks back up inside the plane mouthing thank you to Haruka who nods.

"You must be Haruka Tenou the Perfect Gentleman, I should have figured Michiru would choose the meeker of the pair. She never was very aggressive" Haruka's eyes narrow.

"Hey shut your trap, we are here to install a security system to save your pathetic ass." Kaguya snickers.

"Well thank you for noticing my ass, but I am much more interested in aggressive women, like your brother. At least I know now she is not spoken for." Haruka laughs. "What is so funny?"

"Erin is with Setsuna..."

"Setsuna Meioh, the commissioner's daughter?" Kaguya shrugs "hmm, did not think she had sex ,let alone as rough as Raghnall does."

"Look stop fucking talking like Michiru and Setsuna are some kind of pawns in you crack headed chess game." Kaguya smiles, a glint in her eye as she looks at Haruka.

"What upset you are not important enough to be a piece?" Haruka closes her eyes and starts to count to 10 _1...2...3...4..._

Erin groans sitting up as Setsuna wakes up, the hummer pulling into the prison's drive, Erin grabs an undershirt, and pulls her pants back on, climbs up the front to drive the remain 500 feet or so. _Deep breath deep breath 5...6...7...8.... 9 _Setsuna gives Erin a kisses on the corner of the mouth as the pair get out of the car the taller woman walking over towards Haruka Setsuna glaring daggers at Kaguya for many reasons. _Ok that's it 10!!!..._Erin puts her hand on Haruka's shoulder, Haruka turns around to see Erin grinning at her.

"You have all the fun with out me?"

"Sorry Bro you ass was taking to long." Erin snorts and motions for Haruka to follow her to the back of the hummer.

"I will ignore the insult for now, since I need you to test a new protocol__I got for the guard dogs...." Haruka snickers.

Setsuna walks into the plane, going over to Michiru, leaving her jacket unbutton. Setsuna taps Michiru on the shoulder softly.

"Michiru you ok? Erin told me..." Michiru turns to face Setsuna and smiles.

"Yeah, it is just hard, because she still treats me like shit." Setsuna chuckles and rubs Michiru's back.

"She is the useless one, she is not going around installing security system, or getting pay 250,000 a month, or teaching the classes on how to work the system. This is the best she is going to get, so she is jealous don't bother with her ok?" Michiru smiles and hugs Setsuna who laughs. "Beside I will have Erin kick her ass if she mouths off." Michiru playfully punches Setsuna, Setsuna smiles seeing the 5 young women. "Ah glad to see they came with us, no worries ladies after a day or two you will be come comfortable to our odd behavior. Just relax and don't be mean to anyone on purpose, that's Erin's job."

"Heard that!!" Michiru and Setsuna smile.

"Now come on girls, go out and talk to Erin not the crazy version demon dog and as for the warden, don't worry Michriu we will rub her face in it every second of every day we are here." Michiru laughs as they walk out of the plane.

Erin hums to herself as she continues to download the blue prints into the guard dogs; Erin swats away Kaguya's probing hands.

"Alright in about...2 minutes when this is finish, I will start them then you can test the protocol ok?" Haruka gives Erin a giant grin, Erin continuing to swap Kaguya like the annoying Nat she is.

"Boys we have work to do stop playing with your toys..." Erin laughs unplugging the guard dogs and activates them; she then grabs one bots from each group and plugs it in.

"You are good to go, Haruka and love playing with my toys is my job..." Erin snickers; Michiru raises an eyebrow at Haruka's giant grin and Erin's sideways smirk.

"Oh no think they are up to something..." Haruka rubs her hands together, selecting Kaguya as a target and starting the program. Erin swats Kaguya again, and then she jumps as the guard dog s nip at her ankles.

"Hmm, must be because you are so close...." Erin goes back to download the blue prints, Kaguya backs away, the dogs still follow her. Setsuna and Michiru raise an eyebrow heading toward the pair. The dogs continue you to nip at her, getting part of her skirt here and there.

"Ah Erin..."

"Huh..." Erin does not look up, turnings her head to Haruka and nods/

"Speak bad about my lover and let you get away with it I don't think so..." Haruka engages all out attack, the dogs lunge Kaguya running full speed away, dogs on her heels sill tearing away some clothes. Erin smirks tossing a small little metal ball in the air, that does not fall back down.

Michiru and Setsuna cover their mouths at the frantic woman,

"Haruka I told you not to do anything...."

"I didn't.... Erin I think it is malfunctioning..." Erin glances over looking at the screen, blink malfunction in big red letters.

"Huh, so it is, well it has to wait..."

"Erin..."

"Wha? All these bots have to be programmed one after another with no more then 3 min break in between start of down loads. Besides karma can be a real bitch."

All the women can't help but laughs as the poor woman runs, eventually getting to her office only left in her panties, she slams the door shut and leans against it as the dogs continue to attack. "Ok now the bots are good...." Erin watches as the little guys roll off the tailgate and get to work. "Now let me see this..."

Erin hums to herself hitting a few buttons and access code; she gets the dogs to stop attacking Kaguya and lay down. "Huh, guess they are not ready for target attacking...."Erin grins Setsuna shoves her playfully.

"Erin I can't believe you did that"

"Then don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't believe I did that" Setsuna snorts the two wardens grabbing Haruka and Erin, dragging them over to the 5 young inmates.

"Told you they were big goofy guys..."

"You feel better now Michiru? All 59722 inmates saw her topless..."

"How did you?" Erin points to a portable camera over her head. Michiru covers her mouth and bites her lip. "Erin what the hell where do you.... never mind."

"Lets take a vote..." Everyone looks at Erin with an odd look.

"Who says we increase the quality and put it on You Tube..." Erin, Haruka Setsuna raises their hands the 5 young girls look confused.

"That woman used Michiru back in college to get test answer and sex she did not care about Michiru." All five girls look at each other then raise their hands, Michiru looks around and bites her lip.

"I know I should be the bigger person but...." Michiru raises her hand, Erin laughs.

"Hey Michi no worries "Erin points to herself. I am the bigger person..." Erin grins and winks Haruka pushing Erin around, to two starting to wrestle. Setsuna and Michiru put their hands across their chest as they watch Erin and Haruka chase around the young women.

"Christ a few months ago, we only had each other, now we have a husband...." Michiru giggles as Erin holds Haruka by the ankle in the air" sort of, now we have 5 kids..."Setsuna smiles seeing the poor young woman smiling.

"You know me and Haruka were talking about these girls, they only killed two men 3 times their size in defense."

"You thinking of re-filing?"

"Yes but last time all the evidence was on a convent CD, I don't know if I can understand everything in the report never tried to refill a murder."

"Ah come on we got Erin and Haruka that is better then any book or internet connection they can figure anything out. I say we ask the guys to help you know they would love to." Michiru and Setsuna continue to watch the group play.


	10. Fairy Tale Ending

The rest of that installation went perfectly, Kaguya spent most her time in the office, when she did pass them by she looked at the ground and did not say a word. After almost 2 years the group had completed all of the women's prison. Erin requested sometime to upgrade her bots, she build more dogs, made all of the bots out of titanium She installed a small needle within the dogs mouth so when someone was bit they would be inject with a strong sedative. Setsuna and Erin also loaded to more cases of weapons so everyone one would have a shotgun, 9mm semi automatic pistol, and a temporary shield. Erin also assigned two guard dogs to everyone; they would not leave their sides, except Erin who would go to help. Setsuna was not happy finding that out. They of course had a problem at the first prison they visited, there was a riot everyone but Erin was cornered, she had wonder off to get a tool from the hummer. Erin's dogs of course ran off which sent Erin running, Erin's "stick" turn out to be a double sided Yanyue Dao, the crescent shaped blades had a single edge and were attached in opposite directions. After Erin came up to distract the men from behind, they fight became a lot easier. After that riot, were the group killed over 300 men. they no longer had any more issues at any prison.

Setsuna and Michiru teach classes on the system every month, as soon as they all knew the basics. Erin updated the system. So they all had to come back every few months to learn the updates.

When they all returned they were very happy to see that Carl came through and had build a visitors center. Erin, Setsuna and Michiru re-filed for the 5 young women, with Erin's scientific knowledge, Setsuna's ability to read between the line and Michiru's great ability to sway people the 5 women were freed. Much to poor Erin's surprise, she had walked in on all them changing at once. The group found job at the prison, Makato took over the cook's job and for once you could tell the difference between the meals. Ami took over the job of Treasurer, keeping up with expensives, pay so forth. Rei became the priest that visit a death row in mate before they head to their death, so bright and cherry job there. Minako and Usagi, well their very...forward personality they were completely in charge of the visitor center. The also took care of various fun raisers for the prison. Which really did not need to the money because, Erin had attached one of her trust fund to put half a million in every month, all of them chased her up a tree, she did not get down for 8 days.

Setsuna and Michiru chased Erin and Haruka around the prison till they passed out on the floor. The pair had paid from them to build a 3 story manor on the cliff edge over looking the sea only 10,000 feet from the prison The 5 young women live with Erin and Setsuna, a moment of silence in respect.............Moving on, Michiru and Haruka build a house on the other side of the prison the location a mirror image of Erin and Setsuna's.

When Carl retired as the Chief Inspector of Japan, he shocked everyone by giving this position to Erin. Erin took a swim, when she was told, the news causes her to fall off the near by cliff. No Erin still lives with Setsuna, she did not go anywhere just made everyone learn how to videoconference.

The 4 women officially opened a program nation wide to give a vehicle to those in need. Like before they gave them a working vehicle and paid their bills for a year so they could get back on their feet. This kind of frustrated Erin, she was hoping for it away some of the trust fund. But she could not dent those damn trust funds even when they bought new cars, driving them 3000 miles and giving them away. Which is what they are still doing now.

Haruka and Michiru had good news of their own; they had adopted a young girl named Hotoru, with raven hair and beautiful eyes. Everyone is overjoyed; the only challenge left is when they retire if they will move away from the prison. But that is a good 50 or 60 years away, Assuming Haruka and Erin don't kill each other first.


End file.
